Confusión
by UnicornStickers
Summary: Confusión y Emma Swan siempre van unidas. O por lo menos desde que, tras un misterioso accidente, Emma despierta sin ningún recuerdo. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusión**

 **1**

 _Nueva York, 12 de septiembre._

Penumbra. Las persianas estaban parcialmente cerradas, dejando entrar un mínimo de luz, suficiente como para despertarla en cuanto el primer rayo de sol le diese en la cara. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que no había sonado el despertador, tan segura como de que tampoco lo iba a hacer en ningún momento del día. Escuchó ruidos en lo que debía de ser la cocina, pues provenían de platos, cubiertos y un grifo abierto. Supuso que vivía con alguien más, así que no se preocupó. Pero lo cierto es que no conseguía recordar nada. Se había despertado completamente en blanco.

Se acercó a su armario con cuidado de no emitir ningún sonido, en búsqueda de sus cosas personales, algún dato, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista sobre quién era. Un uniforme estaba colgado de cualquier manera en una de las perchas, pero la placa de este podía leerse perfectamente. _Emma Swan._ Bien, por lo menos ya sabía su nombre.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta?

Dos toques a la puerta y una joven voz llamaron su atención. ¿Tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo ella podía tener un hijo? Un hijo. Si no podía recordar nada de ella misma, no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas con un niño. Salió de la habitación y lo miró. Tenía que hacerlo. Por ella, por él, y por quien fuese. No podía decirle a su propio hijo que no se acordaba de él.

\- Hey, buenos días chico. Lo siento, creo que se me han pegado las sábanas.

\- No te preocupes. Supuse que estabas cansada aún, así que te preparé el desayuno. Chocolate con canela, como tanto nos gusta.

Emma no estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, pero confió en su joven hijo y en cuanto el líquido hizo que su paladar lo saboreara, supo que tenía razón. Sin duda, esa era su bebida favorita, y siempre lo sería. Después de degustar su gran taza de chocolate, miró al niño unos segundos. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo conseguiría. Ella poco a poco iría recordando y todo volvería a la normalidad. Una normalidad, que por cierto, tampoco conocía.

\- Oye, ¿y tu padre? – preguntó de la manera más natural posible. Tendría que tener un padre, ¿no?

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? Papá murió hace años…

\- Oh – se quedó sin habla. – Lo siento. Yo solo… he soñado con él, y… parecía tan real que… perdóname.

Henry la miró y sonrió con tristeza. No por echar de menos a su padre, sino por su madre. El accidente la había dejado fatal, él lo notaba. Habían sido días muy duros los que ella había pasado en el hospital. No paraba de delirar y decir cosas sin sentido en sueños, durante una semana entera. El médico la había excusado diciendo que era culpa de la fiebre, pero sonaba tan convincente cuando hablaba de todas aquellas cosas…aunque fuera mientras dormía, o en delirios.

\- ¿No tienes clase? – preguntó de pronto Emma, hablando de nuevo y cambiando de tema, como si quisiera que Henry olvidase el asunto anterior.

\- Sí, habíamos quedado en que Ruby me vendría a buscar, aún estoy esperando por ella. Tú vuelve a la cama y descansa, mamá. Después del accidente y todos esos días en el hospital, debes estar agotada.

No tuvo que repetírselo. Ella estaba más que segura de que necesitaba descansar. Quizás, tras una buena siesta su mente estaría mejor organizada, y quizás recordase algo. Volvió a la cama después de despedirse de Henry con un beso en la cabeza, pero no pudo recuperar el sueño. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, preguntándose quién era Ruby y por qué llevaba a su hijo al colegio. O quién era su padre, y por qué había muerto.

 _Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan._

¿Cuándo tendría que reincorporarse al trabajo? ¿Dónde trabajaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se encontrara a gente conocida por la calle? ¿La llamarían desde el colegio para las reuniones de padres? ¿Tendría más familia? ¿Quiénes eran sus amistades más cercanas? Pero sobre todo… ¿qué accidente había tenido y cuánto tiempo había pasado en el hospital? ¿Quién era ella realmente?

Después de varias horas haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, dando la enésima vuelta en la cama, había conseguido relajarse un poco y el sueño la estaba invadiendo de nuevo lentamente. Todo esto antes de que una voz resonara en su cabeza, como un eco. _"¡Emma!"_

El grito había sonado con fuerza, y se preguntó si lo había oído de verdad o se lo estaba imaginando. Más que descansar, pensaba que lo que necesitaba era un buen psiquiatra.

 **-x-**

Había bajado a la calle, con cuidado de no olvidarse nada. Las llaves las llevaba encima, seguro. Y había recordado el número de su piso. Número 108. No podía olvidarse. ¿Tendría coche? Y si tenía coche, ¿estaba capacitada para conducir?

Nada más salir del edificio pudo observar una fila de coches aparcados en primera fila, quizás uno de ellos era el suyo. La cuestión era cuál. _"Ese trasto amarillo"_ , resonó de nuevo en su cabeza, antes de fijarse en un escarabajo que, estaba segura, combinaba perfectamente con su personalidad. O por lo menos, con su estado actual. Estaba destrozada por dentro, podía sentirlo. Y su coche, bueno, no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Pero funcionaba, y eso era lo importante. Probó a arrancarlo y poner las marchas, pero no se atrevió a sacarlo de su sitio. Esperaría un poco más para adentrarse en la carretera, y por lo pronto ese día haría su camino a pie. Vivía en una gran ciudad, tenía que haber un psiquiatra cerca.

Al doblar la esquina se fijó en un bar que le sonaba familiar. Era bastante llamativo, en su opinión. Iba a seguir de largo cuando una voz desde el interior gritó su nombre.

\- ¡Emma!

La voz provenía de una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, que se encontraba detrás de la barra. Le hacía señas para que entrara, así que esta le hizo caso. Quizás podía descubrir algo más de ella.

\- Me alegro de que hayas salido a la calle. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Oh, por cierto, he dejado a Henry en el cole esta mañana y todo ha ido genial. Si quieres puedo pasar por él esta tarde también. Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy, ya lo sabes.

¿Henry? Oh claro, el niño. Así que ella debía ser Ruby. Bien, por lo menos no había tenido que preguntarle su nombre a su propio hijo.

\- Me encuentro mejor. Gracias por preocuparte, Ruby. Y por encargarte de Henry también. De hecho… me gustaría pedirte un favor.

\- Lo que sea, dime. Para eso están las amigas.

Emma sonrió antes de pedirle el favor. No podía ser tan malo, ¿no? O raro. O lo que fuese.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un psiquiatra? O psicólogo, da igual. Necesito ayuda de alguien.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Emma? ¿Algún problema? ¿Es por el accidente?

\- Digamos que… me ha dejado algunas lagunas…y quería saber si puedo recordar esas cosas.

\- Oh, claro. En ese caso, hay uno al terminar esta calle. Hablan muy bien de él, parece que tiene bastante prestigio dentro de ese mundo, ya sabes. – Emma asintió y Ruby le indicó exactamente dónde estaba. – Buena suerte con eso.

Al final de la calle, justo donde la morena le había indicado, se encontraba la consulta del psiquiatra. Para ser tan prestigioso, el lugar estaba vacío. Pero mejor para ella, así la atendería más rápido. Y la primera consulta era gratuita, estaba de suerte. La recepcionista la hizo pasar después de haber tomado sus datos, y Emma se encontró un poco nerviosa cuando se acercó a la puerta y leyó lo que ponía.

" _Mr. Gold. Experto en psiquiatría"_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer por los follows, los favs, y por supuesto, las reviews. Espero que os vaya gustando esta historia a medida que avance. Sin más, aquí el segundo capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **2**

Emma había entrado en la consulta después de dos suaves toques a la puerta y un simple _"adelante"_ , que la hizo encontrarse ante un hombre bajito, apoyado en su bastón. Un escalofrío que la había recorrido antes de entrar volvía a hacer acto de presencia. El hombre sonrió, y esto solo hizo que la situación empeorase.

Su sonrisa era completamente aterradora, tétrica, siniestra, y Emma se planteó darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Si no necesitara recordar, habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás. La rubia se rió de sus propios pensamientos y respiró hondo, no iba a ser para tanto. Sólo era un médico, todo saldría bien, la ayudaría y ella recuperaría su memoria.

\- Buenos días, señorita Swan. Siéntese, por favor, y cuénteme qué le ocurre.

Emma comenzó a relatarle al pequeño hombre lo que le ocurría sin entrar en detalles. Este atendía y le preguntaba de vez en cuando, animándola a continuar. Parecía bastante interesado en su caso, que había catalogado como _"bastante particular"._ Emma dudaba si contarle lo de las voces que había escuchado, pero en cuanto quiso hacerlo, un grito resonó fuertemente en su mente, creando en su cara una mueca de dolor que la hizo presionarse la cabeza con las dos manos.

" _¡Emma, no puedes confiar en él!"_

Estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? ¿Por qué le pasaba a ella? ¿Serían alucinaciones? Al parecer, se había quedado un largo rato callada, y completamente evadida del mundo, puesto que el psiquiatra repetía su nombre una y otra vez, tratando de sacarla de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Emma? Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Sí. Tan solo son…dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Le suelen ocurrir muy a menudo?

\- No. Son breves, y no me ocurren repetidamente. Pero son…bastante intensos. – mintió. Aquella voz no le provocaba ningún dolor, solo más confusión. Y por algún extraño motivo, sabía que debía confiar en ella.

\- Está bien. Ha sido bastante por hoy. Hemos terminado. – finalizó Mr. Gold sonriendo. Otra vez esa escalofriante sonrisa.

\- Bien. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

\- Oh, señorita Swan. Estaré encantado de darle el diagnóstico la próxima vez que pase por aquí.

 **-x-**

Emma Swan no estaba de buen humor. ¡Pero quién se creía aquel médico! Ella le había contado sus problemas y ¿no podía hacerle ni un diagnóstico mínimo en la primera sesión? Había tenido ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, de insultarle, o incluso de golpearlo con su propio bastón, pero se había contenido. Y lo peor es que, al preguntar el precio de las sesiones posteriores, le había indicado unas cifras tan desorbitadas que, estaba segura, no podría pagar en la vida. Se creía que iba a volver. Emma Swan solucionaría su problema por sí misma, no le haría falta ningún psiquiatra. Maldito hombrecillo… y todavía había tenido la cara de despedirse con un _"Encantado de conocerla. En cuanto reúna el dinero, estaré encantado de volver a verla por aquí."_

Volvió a pasar por el bar de Ruby en el camino de vuelta, pero estaba tan enfadada que no se paró. Ni siquiera dirigió una mirada al lugar, no quería encontrarse con nadie. Solo quería volver a la cama y descansar. Por la tarde Henry volvería y con él, sus labores como madre. Y tendría que estar preparada para cumplir con ellas.

Extrañamente, esta vez el sueño la venció bastante rápido. Morfeo la atrapó en cuestión de segundos y pudo tener algo de paz. Una paz que fue bastante breve, ya que acabó con un sueño lleno de imágenes sin sentido, o voces que la nombraban, la llamaban, incluso le gritaban. De repente, Emma sintió que se estaba ahogando, que se quedaba sin respiración. Intentaba gritar, pero no le salía la voz. Sus cuerdas vocales no le permitían emitir ningún sonido, y se sentía desfallecer. Entonces, comenzó a oír una voz lejana, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

" _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ! ¡Despierta!"_

\- ¡REGINA!

Un Henry preocupado suspiró frente a ella. Emma se había despertado sobresaltada, y se encontraba sentada en medio de la cama hiperventilando, temblorosa, y con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo vertiginoso. No sabía qué le había pasado, no se acordaba de su sueño, solo… le venían imágenes inconexas e incoherentes a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, Henry. Siento haberte asustado, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo siento.

\- Está bien, cálmate, por favor. – Le dijo el niño agarrando su mano. – Estás temblando.

\- Ahora se me pasa. Tu madre es fuerte, chico. O lo será… - dijo algo confusa.

\- Lo sé. ¿Quién es Regina?

\- ¿Regina?

\- Has gritado su nombre en cuanto te has despertado.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Quizás tenga algo que ver con mi pesadilla. Estoy segura de que solo es una tontería. Mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué tal te ha ido el cole?

Emma no podía mentirse a sí misma. No se le iba a pasar. No entendía nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado extraño. Quizás sí que necesitaba un médico. Y quizás, el único que tuviera las respuestas fuera aquel _Mr. Gold_.

 **-x-**

 _15 de septiembre_

Reincorporarse al trabajo le resultó más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Henry y Ruby habían insistido en acompañarla, y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, estaba encantada. Así no sospecharían nada. Así, ella podía saber cuál era su trabajo sin necesidad de hacer alguna pregunta. Así, todo era más fácil.

Debía habérselo imaginado en cuanto se puso el uniforme, pero la realidad era que no tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba, así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando descubrió que era cajera en un supermercado. _"¿A qué se dedica, señorita Swan? ¿Tiene trabajo?"_ , resonó en su cabeza. _"Soy cajera, y cállate ya"_ , respondió ella a la voz de su mente.

Otra de las sorpresas que se llevó ese día fue la pequeña fiesta que le hicieron sus compañeras y compañeros de trabajo en cuanto llegó. Un cartel de _"Bienvenida, Emma"_ adornaba el local, y Mary Margaret le había preparado una tarta. La rubia agradeció enormemente el hecho de que todos llevasen el uniforme, con su placa identificativa.

\- ¡Estamos muy contentos de que por fin hayas vuelto, Emma! Te echábamos de menos. – Mary Margaret, la de la tarta, había sido la primera en recibirla con un fuerte abrazo. Después habían llegado las bienvenidas de Elsa, August y Rose – a esta última, a los pocos minutos descubrió que todos la llamaban Tink-.

El día fue bastante ameno, todos estaban pendientes de ella y aunque podía resultar un poco agobiante a ratos, no dejaba de agradecer a sus compañeros su preocupación. Parece ser que todos se llevaban bastante bien, en general.

 **-x-**

 _17 de septiembre_

La voz no había vuelto a molestarla. Emma hacía su vida normalmente, como buenamente podía. Por las mañanas desayunaba con Henry, siempre acompañados de un buen chocolate con canela, para después acompañarlo hasta el autobús, y después se marchaba al trabajo, no sin antes pasar por la cafetería y saludar a Ruby, que le tenía preparados 5 cafés, para ella y sus compañeros.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, la rubia se sentía bastante bien así. Llevaba dos días y medio sin que ocurriera algún suceso paranormal en su vida, y podría acostumbrarse a ello bastante rápido. Sin embargo, sentía que le faltaba algo. No sabía el qué – aparte de su memoria-, pero había un vacío en su interior que no la dejaba tranquila.

" _Mi nombre es Emma Swan y soy cajera en un supermercado. Tengo un hijo que se llama Henry, una amiga llamada Ruby, y unos compañeros de trabajo estupendos. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"_

Emma se repitió estas palabras durante su camino al trabajo. Como quedaba relativamente cerca, dejó el coche aparcado en su lugar, con la esperanza de atreverse a conducirlo otro día. Por el momento, parecía que caminar le hacía bien. Al llegar entregó cada café a su dueño y la jornada laboral comenzó minutos después.

No era el trabajo más divertido del mundo, pero por lo menos se entretenía hablando con los demás o atendiendo a los clientes, como también de vez en cuando recolocando artículos en los lineales. Además, ese día estaba especialmente contenta porque había quedado con Henry en ir a tomar unos helados por la tarde. Era una estrategia para conocer más la ciudad y a su hijo, y se aplaudió a sí misma en cuanto se le ocurrió.

En cuanto llegó a casa después del trabajo, la tarde comenzó a torcerse. _"Bueno, parece que pasamos del cartel de Dos días sin accidentes a Cero",_ pensó Emma, decidida a mantener el buen humor con el que había empezado el día. La habían llamado del colegio para una reunión de padres, y ella casi se había quedado en blanco. Torpemente había podido salir del paso, pero estaba segura de que la profesora de su hijo la estaría odiando en ese momento.

Pero lo peor, ocurrió con la siguiente llamada que recibió.

\- ¿Hablo con Emma Swan? – se oyó desde una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La llamo desde el Hospital Psiquiátrico y Mental _True North._ Lamento comunicarle que no podemos atender más a su paciente. No puede permitirse pagar más mensualidades.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo siento. Por favor, pase por aquí esta tarde.

¿Paciente? ¿Hospital mental? La mujer colgó antes de que Emma pudiese hacer alguna otra pregunta. ¿A quién tenía ella en un psiquiátrico?

" _A la que deben meter ahí dentro es a mí, porque esto no es normal"_ , pensó antes de dirigirse hacia el coche para recoger a quien quiera que fuese de ese lugar. Al menos tenía una oportunidad para conducir.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con la tercera entrega de este fic, que espero que os guste tanto o más que los dos capítulos anteriores. ¡Por fin tenemos a Regina por aquí! Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestras reviews a todos, espero que se os resuelvan las dudas y se os creen unas cuantas más.**

 **Ahora, a leer :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **3**

Tres horas. Había estado conduciendo tres horas para llegar hasta ese maldito lugar. Y si le sumamos el tiempo que había pasado cuando se perdió, podemos contar una hora más. Cuatro malditas horas aguantando a los otros conductores, que no paraban de lanzarle miradas fulminantes y palabras hirientes por conducir tan lento. Cuatro horas aguantando sus propias recriminaciones, y cómo no, también la voz que la martirizaba desde hacía días.

" _¿Piensa darse prisa en algún momento de su vida, señorita Swan? Los demás no tenemos todo el día"_

\- Joder, ¡cállate! – había gritado Emma, ganándose la mirada sorprendida del conductor de al lado. Se estaría pensando que estaba loca. _"Y lo estás"_ pensó ella misma, para luego mirar al hombre y obligarlo a quitar la vista de ella. – Sí, estoy hablando sola. Atienda a sus cosas y déjeme en paz. – había dicho más para sí misma que para él, pero se aseguro de que el señor escuchase y entendiera perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a _True North_ , casi dio saltos de alegría. Y de no ser porque lo consideraba una falta de respeto, lo habría hecho. Estaba nerviosa. Recogió su pelo rápidamente para evitar jugar con él, y se dirigió a la entrada. Querría haberlo hecho con paso firme, pero era imposible. No sabía qué esperar de la situación.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Emma Swan. Me han llamado hace un rato. – dijo a la recepcionista, que la miró con un intento de sonrisa que se quedó en eso, en un intento. Pero Emma no le dio importancia.

\- Oh, por fin ha llegado. Espere un momento, en unos minutos traeremos a su paciente y sus cosas. Puede esperar allí – respondió la mujer señalando una especie de sala de espera, que consistía en varias sillas bastante desgastadas colocadas en línea.

Ese lugar no había sido reformado nunca, pensó Emma mientras analizaba el lugar. Fuese quien fuese a quien tenía allí, le agradecería enormemente irse por fin de ese sitio tan… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo. Todo era blanco con tonos grises, y hacía que se sintiese vulnerable.

Exactamente once minutos después – Emma estaba tan desesperada que los contó – apareció una mujer rubia, ataviada con una bata, que empujaba una silla de ruedas, en la que había otra mujer sentada. Estaba cabizbaja, pero aun así podía distinguirse en su rostro la tristeza que debía estar sintiendo.

\- Buenas tardes Emma, me alegra que hayas podido venir tan pronto. – la rubia le extendió la mano, y Emma respondió el gesto lo más amablemente que pudo. – Soy la Dra. Fisher, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Ingrid. Yo personalmente me he encargado de Regina todo este tiempo. Eh, Regina, ¿no estás contenta de salir de aquí? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la otra mujer, que levantó la vista solo un instante, para después encogerse de hombros. – Últimamente no está siendo muy comunicativa, pero se le pasará en cuanto esté en casa. Estoy segura.

Emma solo movió un poco su boca, simulando una sonrisa. Ingrid parecía muy contenta de quitarse a Regina de encima, pero quizás fuera porque no quería seguir cuidándola sin recibir la mensualidad por ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la doctora volvió a hablar.

\- Estas son sus cosas. – dijo, entregándole una caja que inspeccionaría después. – Hemos guardado todo lo que trajo el primer día que vino. Como ves, nos gusta encargarnos de nuestros pacientes y que todo esté en orden. En cuanto puedas, ve a firmar los papeles que te ha preparado la chica de recepción. Me despido ya. Encantada de verla, señorita Swan.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Es que tenía preparado el discurso desde hacía meses? Cada una de sus palabras estaba cuidadosamente medida, lo tenía por seguro. Más, dándose cuenta que no le dio ningún margen para que hablara. Se iba a despedir de ella, pero esta vez fue Regina quien la interrumpió.

\- Ella no fue la mujer que me trajo aquí.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Todo queda registrado aquí, Regina. No hay margen de error en nuestro hospital. Ya lo sabes. – respondió Ingrid con voz tranquila, y tan convincente que hasta Emma, incluso si hubiera recordado que no lo hizo, se lo habría creído.

\- Insisto. Estoy segura de que ella no me trajo aquí.

Ingrid hizo una seña a la recepcionista, que se acercó rápidamente con unos papeles en la mano.

\- Regina, cariño. – dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura - Esta es tu ficha de paciente. Esta la fecha de ingreso, el nombre, la firma y la foto de quien te ingresó. Además, también están registrados todos y cada uno de los visitantes que has tenido. Y aquí, está la foto de esta señorita, con la que vas a ir a casa. Vamos, ¿no tenías tantas ganas de ir a casa?

Regina pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió. Emma sintió ternura por aquella mujer. Realmente no sabía si la conocía, pero de repente sintió unas desmesuradas ganas de ayudarla, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a firmar los papeles que le habían ofrecido y se acercó a la mujer.

Regina era morena, tenía el pelo más o menos corto y calculaba que sería de su estatura, quizás un poco más baja. Pero sobre todas las cosas, era hermosa.

\- ¿Puedes caminar o prefieres que te lleve en la silla? – preguntó Emma amablemente, a lo que Regina respondió sin palabras, simplemente poniéndose en pie cuidadosamente, para comenzar a caminar, dejándose guiar por la rubia, hasta el coche.

Emma guardó las cosas de Regina en el maletero y se subió en el asiento de conductor, mientras que la morena la esperaba sentada de copiloto.

\- Está bien, me gustaría aclarar algo. ¿Nos conocemos? Es decir, según tú yo no te ingresé en ese hospital, y yo no recuerdo hacerlo, pero de ese tema podemos hablar un poco más tarde.

La morena se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo que a Emma le pareció eterno. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente.

\- No lo sé. – respondió Regina, sin levantar la mirada de su regazo. – No sé si nos conocemos, porque no recuerdo nada.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que no fui yo?

\- Porque… no es que no recuerde… del todo. Hay cosas que… no han podido borrar. Y sé que no fuiste tú, porque quien me trajo hasta aquí fue un hombre.

\- Está bien. Tienes… ¿tienes algún sitio donde ir? Familiares, amigos… alguien que recuerdes.

Regina negó con la cabeza. Oh dios, esa pobre mujer estaba como ella, o incluso peor. Emma no podía dejarla sola, y si alguien la había hecho su responsabilidad, lo consideraría así, porque realmente quería ayudarla.

\- De acuerdo. Supongo que podemos ser compañeras de piso, ¿no? Me queda una habitación libre. ¿Qué dices?

Otra vez silencio. Emma quiso hablar de nuevo, pero Regina la interrumpió antes de que dijese alguna palabra.

\- Está bien. Siempre y cuando no tenga la obligación de volver a montarme en este _trasto amarillo_.

 _Trasto amarillo. Trasto amarillo. Trasto amarillo_.

Ahora lo entendía. La cara de Regina no le era familiar, pero sí su voz. Era esa voz, esa que la atormentaba desde hacía días en su mente. Era la voz de _Regina_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa! Hoy no me entretengo nada. Espero que os guste el cap y gracias de nuevo por los comentarios :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **4**

El paseo en coche había sido silencioso. Desde que Emma descubrió que la voz de su mente era de la mujer que tenía al lado, no pudo procesar más información. ¿Estaría alucinando? Es decir, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo, pero no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto. A lo mejor eran sólo ideas suyas. Cada vez entendía menos. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que relajarse. Eso la ayudaría, estaba segura. Y tenía que pensar cómo le diría a Henry que tenían una inquilina nueva.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado. – Habló finalmente cuando hubo aparcado. – Este edificio que ves aquí es tu nuevo hogar. Vamos, te ayudo con las cosas. – Se dirigió a sacar las cosas de Regina del maletero y la guió hasta el apartamento.

\- Un bonito número. – dijo Regina de pronto. – El 108. Me gusta ese número. – continuó en forma de explicación.

\- Oh. Gracias, supongo. Espero que tu estancia sea agradable. Por cierto, no lo he mencionado, pero tengo un hijo. Creo que hay cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar aún.

Y tras abrir la puerta, se encontró una sorpresa – si podía llamarse así – que no esperaba. Henry y Ruby estaban ahí.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Emma, menudo susto nos has dado. Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía. – dijo Ruby mostrándole el teléfono en su mano.

\- Lo siento. Me han llamado y he tenido que ir urgentemente. Perdonadme. Siento haberos preocupado. Y a ti Ruby, por haberte molestado. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Henry, iremos a por ese helado otro día, ¿te parece?

\- Hey, no pasa nada. Explícanos qué ha pasado y todo se solucionará.

Emma terminó de abrir la puerta e hizo que Regina pasara. Tanto Henry como Ruby la miraron sorprendidos, y Regina parecía no saber dónde meterse. Emma pensó que podía sentirse extraña en ese ambiente. Después de todo, no los conocía. Ni siquiera a ella.

\- Os presento a Regina. Es… una amiga. Del colegio, sí. Está pasando por un mal momento y necesita que la acojamos durante un tiempo. Me he ofrecido.

Henry y Ruby asintieron, no sin analizar a la mujer morena que acompañaba a Emma con la mirada, para luego acercarse a ella y saludarla cordialmente.

\- Bienvenida Regina. Yo soy Ruby, del bar de abajo. Espero verte por allí. Ahora debo irme. Me debes una, Em.

\- ¡Las que quieras, Ruby! – respondió esta a modo de despedida. Henry todavía no había dicho ni una palabra. La había saludado, sí, pero simplemente con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Henry?

\- Perdón. Bienvenida, Regina. Voy… a prepararme para la cena. – dijo sin más, para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Discúlpale. – lo excusó Emma. – Debe estar molesto conmigo. Le había prometido lo del helado.

 **-x-**

Había preparado la habitación de Regina y esta parecía contenta con el resultado. Por lo menos, no le había desagradado. Quien le preocupaba era Henry. Él no solía comportarse así. Es decir, en lo poco que lo conocía, nunca se había comportado así.

\- Henry. – dijo tocando a la puerta de su habitación. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Después de un _sí_ que Emma consideró algo seco y desganado, entró y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez de su "nueva vida" que entraba al cuarto de su hijo. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, así habría tenido un primer contacto con los gustos de Henry.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Escucha, si es por lo del helado, lo siento mucho. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo ir a recoger a Regina, he tenido varios problemas en la carretera, y… - Henry la interrumpió.

\- Mamá, no estoy enfadado para nada. Es sólo que…Regina, ¿en serio? Dijiste que era una amiga del colegio, pero el otro día no tenías ni idea de ninguna Regina. Estás mintiendo.

\- Henry… está bien, es mentira. No es ninguna amiga, pero necesitaba mi ayuda y no podía dejarla sola.

\- Lo entiendo mamá. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Y que te hayas atrevido a conducir también. Pensaba que después de lo que pasó dejarías el coche aparcado siempre.

Emma sonrió. Así que un accidente de coche, eso había sido. Al parecer no uno simple, pero descubriría todo el misterio que rodeaba la situación. Por lo pronto, se alegraba de que su hijo no estuviera enfadado con ella.

\- Si no hay nada más que decir, voy a preparar la cena. Estoy hambrienta, y segura de que tú también. Bueno, y nuestra nueva compañera de piso lo estará.

\- En realidad… sí que hay algo más. Tú has soñado con Regina…

\- Oh, pero eso no es importante. Quizás era una casualidad, o un sueño premonitorio. Esas cosas ocurren.

\- Sí, supongo… eso explicaría que yo haya soñado con ella también.

¿Henry también había soñado con Regina? Eso sí era raro de verdad. Ahora que las cosas empezaban a ser más o menos normales de nuevo, algo se torcía. ¿Podían dejar de ocurrir cosas extrañas?

 **-x-**

 _22 de septiembre_

La convivencia con Regina estaba resultando agradable, tanto para Henry como para Emma. La morena realmente se había mantenido un poco al margen, pero parecía que ella y Henry se llevaban bien, y con Emma había desarrollado algo parecido a una amistad, aunque no hablaban demasiado. Lo que sí le había comentado Regina era la necesidad de encontrar un trabajo, lo que le resultaba difícil debido a sus antecedentes en el hospital mental. Emma aún no tenía claro cuáles eran, puesto que había ignorado la ficha de Regina durante esos días, aunque se moría de curiosidad por leerla.

Esa mañana salieron los tres juntos, dispuestos a empezar su jornada a la vez. La rutina cambiaría un poco ese día, puesto que además de ella, la morena acompañaría a Henry hasta el autobús, luego a Emma al trabajo y finalmente se iría con la esperanza de encontrar algo en lo que pudiera ser contratada.

\- Hola, buenos días Henry, Emma, me alegro de verte mejor… - saludó un hombre que debía ser su vecino. Parecía simpático y parecía conocerlos. Se quedó unos segundos observando a Regina, para después saludarla también. - ¡Regina! No sabía que ahora vivías aquí.

Emma tuvo miedo. Ese hombre los conocía a todos, a los tres, incluso a Regina. Y ella no sabía su nombre. ¿Y si descubría que no tenía recuerdos? Peor… ¿y si ella descubría algo peligroso? Henry pareció leer el terror en su rostro, porque fue el primero que habló. Dirigió su mirada a Regina y esta estaba igual de confundida.

\- ¡Hola David! Hacía días que no te veíamos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿De qué conoces a Regina? Es nuestra nueva compañera de piso.

\- Buenos días David. – sonrió Emma, suspirando algo más tranquila y tratando de ocultar el terror que había sentido, a la vez que tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca a su hijo. Regina saludó a David con un movimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa.

\- Bien Henry, me alegro de verte también. Estaba de vacaciones, pero ya he vuelto. Regina y yo éramos compañeros en la facultad. No sabía que tú también la conocías.

\- Oh sí, compañeras de clase en el colegio, ya sabes… hay personas que nunca se olvidan.

David asintió y sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de Emma, y esta suspiró. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, no sabía desde cuando conocía a David realmente, y un día terminaría por descubrirse a sí misma de tanta mentira. Aunque, por el momento, sentía que era lo que debía hacer. Antes de que se despidieran, David volvió a hablar.

\- Regina, si te has mudado aquí hace poco, estarás buscando trabajo, ¿no es así?

\- Sí. –asintió ella. – Justamente salía a ello esta mañana.

\- Pues lo has encontrado. En la clínica veterinaria necesitamos de todo. Se nos ha ido un montón de personal. ¿Te gustaría? Tendríamos a una de las mejores veterinarias del país, y podríamos presumir.

\- Claro que sí, estaré encantada. Solo… preferiría trabajar en otro puesto. He pasado por… momentos difíciles y no me atrevería a trabajar con animales todavía. Es por un tiempo.

\- No te preocupes. También nos hace falta recepcionista. Podemos darte el puesto.

 **-x-**

Regina tenía trabajo, y parecía que las cosas marchaban. David les había caído del cielo, no literalmente pero casi. El día había ido bien, sin ninguna dificultad más que un par de clientas desesperantes, pero Emma podía manejarlo. Era mucho más fácil que manejar la voz de Regina, paseándose por su mente cuando le apetecía. Había aparecido dos veces durante la tarde, pero había dicho cosas incoherentes que la rubia había preferido ignorar.

Lo que había dejado de ignorar, era su ficha médica. Y esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, se entretuvo leyéndola.

 _Regina Mills_

 _Fecha de ingreso – 12 de septiembre de 2013_

 _Persona responsable – Emma Swan_

 _Motivo del ingreso – Delirios, alucinaciones, con la posibilidad de considerarse esquizofrenia._

 _Encargados del diagnóstico – Dra. Fisher y el experto en psiquiatría Mr. Gold._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! He tardado pero estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que os guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por las review, siempre las leo y las tengo en cuenta :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **5**

 _6 de octubre_

 _3:18 am_

Silencio. Emma se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Regina, sin poder dormir. La convivencia se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, y todo por su culpa. Emma se arrepentía de haber leído la ficha médica, pero sobre todo de haberle echado en cara a Regina su supuesta esquizofrenia. Ella era la primera que no creía en el diagnóstico, pues ya conocía a Gold y no confiaba en él, pero aún así algo la había empujado a comenzar esa discusión con la morena, que no había terminado nada bien.

No habían vuelto a hablarse más que para darse los buenos días y saludarse cada vez que llegaban a casa. Con Henry, en cambio, la relación seguía siendo la misma. Él y Regina parecían haber conectado, y lejos de sentirse mal por ello, a Emma le gustaba. Su hijo parecía sentirse cómodo con la presencia de su nueva inquilina, y compartían conversaciones y risas. En ocasiones ella misma se preguntaba si Regina podría ser más madre que ella.

Lo único que tenía la rubia en claro es que debía pedirle disculpas a Regina lo más pronto posible, y que las 3 de la mañana no eran la mejor hora para hacerlo, pero junto a su puerta se sentía más cerca de ella, y…

" _Señorita Swan, ¿no tiene cosas que hacer? Métase en sus asuntos"_

De nuevo su voz. Clara, fría, sin necesidad de tener que repetir lo que había dicho. Así sonaba Regina en su mente la mayoría de las veces. Otras, en cambio, sonaba preocupada y cercana. Y otras, muy pocas veces, sonaba amable e incluso dulce.

Emma se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentada, para volver a su habitación, no sin antes responderle mentalmente _"De acuerdo, pero déjame en paz entonces"._

 _17:32_

Emma no estaba tranquila. El día en el trabajo había sido horrible. Y horrible se quedaba corto como descripción. Llevaba días distraída y cometía muchos errores, tantos que su jefe Killian había amenazado con despedirla. Y cómo no iba a estarlo, cuando a principios de semana había tenido la reunión en el colegio. La profesora de Henry, Belle, había tenido una charla general con todos los padres y después una en privado con ella. Malas noticias, por supuesto. Con su salario actual no podía seguir pagando la mensualidad del colegio, así que era bastante posible que tuviese que cambiarlo a un instituto público. Emma no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Henry. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido mantenerlo hasta ese momento en ese colegio, o por qué lo había metido ahí en primer lugar, sabiendo que quizá no podría seguir pagándolo. Era todo tan confuso que quería llorar de impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan perdida…

\- Mamá, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Henry tras salir de su habitación, viendo a una Emma concentrada en la cocina entre diversos ingredientes.

\- Estoy cocinando una tarta. – dijo tras girarse para mirarlo. - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No, nada. Voy a salir, tengo que hacer un trabajo. ¿Segura que estás bien? Nunca cocinas tartas a no ser que estés nerviosa.

\- Sí Henry, no te preocupes. Ve a hacer el trabajo, ten cuidado. Yo estoy bien, solo necesito mantener mi mente despejada un rato. – se despidió de él con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, y tras verlo cerrar la puerta continuó con su trabajo en la cocina.

 _17:46_

La puerta acababa de abrirse y tras ella apareció Regina, que quedó sorprendida nada más hacer un rápido recorrido visual al apartamento. Había harina por todas partes, incluso en la pared. También había una especie de pasta pegajosa en el suelo, pared, muebles… y algo que pudo distinguir como chocolate. Era todo un caos. Y en una de las sillas del comedor, estaba sentada Emma, con la mirada perdida, y no había acabado mucho mejor que la cocina. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño que, lejos de mostrar un color rubio mostraba blanco, marrón, e incluso violeta. Por no hablar de su ropa, estaba embadurnada de aquella pasta – que parecía asquerosa – y más harina.

\- Emma. – se acercó lentamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Emma dirigió su cara hacia ella lentamente, para lanzarle después una mirada triste y negar con la cabeza, apenas de manera perceptible. Su barbilla temblaba y sus ojos estaban aguados. Ella no quería llorar, de verdad que no. Ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, que debía salir adelante fueran cuales fueran sus problemas, Henry estaba a su cargo y él no merecía sufrir, menos por ella. No quería que se preocupara, pero la situación le estaba sobrepasando. Así que finalmente lloró. Regina se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para que la pudiera abrazar y Emma se apoyó en su hombro y dejó las lágrimas caer.

Diez minutos después encontró la fuerza como para separarse de ella y volver a mirarla.

\- Te he manchado. – soltó un sollozo. – Perdóname Regina.

\- No importa. – respondió la morena, mirándola de tal manera que Emma no supo si lo que estaría sintiendo sería ternura o lástima - ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha y limpiamos el desastre que has hecho aquí?

Estaba utilizando la voz dulce, la que solo había escuchado dos o tres veces en su mente y tanto le había gustado. Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y hacerle caso. Se dio una ducha rápida y se limpió el pelo, para luego salir a ayudar a Regina a limpiar.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Planeabas hacer explotar el apartamento? – preguntó esta cuando vio a la rubia salir.

\- Estaba cocinando una tarta. – dijo simplemente, y ante la mirada incrédula de Regina continuó. – Estaba tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada. Pero todo salió mal.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras recogían y arreglaban todo lo que se había manchado, y cuando todo estuvo hecho, Emma tomó valor y habló.

\- Te debo una disculpa. Por lo del otro día.

\- No te preocupes, Emma. Está olvidado.

\- No, ¡no está olvidado! – gritó – Me comporté como una idiota. No debería haberte dicho lo que te dije. Fueron cosas horribles, y que… realmente no pensaba. De verdad que lo siento.

Regina la miró un momento y sonrió.

\- Te lo digo en serio. Está olvidado. Me dolió, lo admito, pero estabas en todo tu derecho de desconfiar de mí. Después de todo me trajiste aquí, con tu hijo, sin saber nada de mí. Me sacaste del psiquiátrico sin conocerme. Ahora dime, Emma, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Yo… es complicado. Dios, de verdad deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes, ¿verdad? – vio como Regina asentía con la cabeza. – Es todo muy confuso. No sé por dónde empezar…

\- Puedes empezar por contarme qué es lo que te preocupa tanto ahora como para estar tan distraída. Ruby y Mary Margaret me han contado que te han amenazado con despedirte.

\- Sí. Verás… me han dicho que no voy a poder seguir pagando el colegio de Henry, con mi salario actual no es suficiente, y… unido a todo lo demás todo me sobrepasa. Demonios, si cuando me desperté en casa hace unas semanas ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo.

Regina la miró sorprendida, sin entender, y Emma deseó haberse quedado callada. Era su problema y no tenía que hacer a Regina partícipe de aquello, ella no tenía nada que ver. Exceptuando que escuchaba su voz, claro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es decir, por lo del colegio de Henry despreocúpate, el niño me cae muy bien y puedo ayudar con los gastos. Pero… ¿cómo es que no le recordabas?

\- Yo…no Regina, no es tu responsabilidad. No me debes nada.

\- Claro que te debo, me has dejado tener un hogar aquí. Ahora, explícame qué es lo que te ocurre.

\- Yo… es muy difícil. Sé que tuve un accidente, todos me lo han dicho. Pero yo no lo recuerdo. Desperté sin saber quién era, dónde estaba, a qué me dedicaba. Simplemente un día todo fue blanco, y he tenido que ir descubriéndolo por mí misma. Henry no sabe nada, por favor, no se lo cuentes.

Después de confesarle a Regina lo que le pasaba, con algunos detalles pero no todos –por supuesto se ahorró las voces -, hubo un largo silencio. Emma temió que la morena dijera o hiciera algo que fuera en su contra, pero tras pensarlo bien ella tampoco estaba en una situación mejor. La vio levantarse y caminar de un lago a otro, para después de unos segundos mirarla y volver a hablarle.

\- Oh dios mío, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?


	6. Chapter 6

**Confusión**

 **6**

 _14 de Octubre_

Emma había descubierto que cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de Regina, más alucinaciones sufría. Porque ya no era solo su voz, no. Había dado un paso más allá y mareos, dolores de cabeza y temblores habían hecho su aparición. Tanto la morena como Henry habían insistido en que fuera al médico, pero Emma se había negado rotundamente. Lo que le estaba pasando no podía ser visto por ningún doctor en el mundo, estaba segura, pues había comenzado tras su conversación con Regina, después de que esta la hubiese ayudado con el estropicio de la cocina. No habían podido continuar la charla porque había llegado Henry y no tuvieron más oportunidades durante aquellos días.

Estaba agotada. Si no fuera tan testaruda habría aceptado la oferta de Regina y hubiera dejado a Regina pagar el colegio de Henry, por lo menos a medias. Si no fuera tan testaruda no estaría haciendo la barbaridad que estaba haciendo. Horas extra. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas iban ya. Llevaba una semana comiendo en el trabajo, empezando el turno a primera hora y terminando a última. Y cuando llegaba a casa, pasaba el rato con Henry y Regina, hasta que empezaba a temblar y se excusaba para irse a descansar.

Aunque pareciera contradictorio, le gustaba pasar el rato con su compañera de piso, e incluso se sorprendía a sí misma echándola de menos durante el trabajo. Preferiría querer pasar el rato sola o estar lejos de ella, pero no podía. Desde que se habían reconciliado –según ella- había creado un cierto miedo a que se volvieran a pelear o a distanciar, algo que la aterrorizaba y extrañaba por igual.

\- ¡Emma! Hacía siglos que no te veía. – dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa, nada más ver a Emma aparecer por la puerta del bar.

\- Ruby, no seas exagerada. Vengo todas las mañanas a por café, y tú siempre estás aquí.

\- Em, ayer te olvidaste de recoger los cafés.

Era cierto. Emma sonrió para sí misma recordando el momento en el que había visto aparecer a Regina en el súper para entregarle los cafés y echarle una pequeña reprimenda por haberse olvidado. Todos sus compañeros habían reído al ver la escena, y August se había pasado el día molestándola con ese tema. Sin embargo, a Emma no le molestó. Le había gustado ver a Regina esa mañana, había disfrutado de ese momento, definitivamente el gesto había sido bonito.

\- Hey, Em… ¿sigues ahí o te has ido al mundo de los sueños? – Ruby pasó su mano frente a la cara de Emma para que esta saliera de su ensoñación.

\- Sí, perdona… sólo estoy cansada. Ponme un café para mí y otro para Regina, por favor. – respondió la rubia, que ya sabía a dónde acudir cuando se encontraba agotada, triste o confundida. Ruby siempre la hacía reír, de alguna manera u otra.

\- Vaya, ¿no vais a dormir esta noche? – bromeó la camarera de nuevo.

\- ¡Ruby! – la regañó Emma, pero dejándose descubrir con una risita – Está bien, un café para mí y una bandeja de dulces. Para Regina y Henry. ¿Mejor?

 **-x-**

Abrió despacio y con cuidado, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo. El apartamento estaba en silencio, en orden, la vajilla estaba recogida pero aún se podía sentir el olor de la cena. Lasaña. Pronto pudo ver un plato tapado en medio de la mesa. Regina se lo había dejado. La buscó con la mirada y cuando vio la escena sonrió. La televisión estaba puesta a un volumen apenas audible y la morena descansaba junto a Henry en el sofá. Se habían quedado dormidos. Emma dejó los dulces sobre la mesa y fue a por un par de mantas para cubrirlos antes de comenzar a comer ese delicioso plato, que se había convertido en su favorito.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Cuándo has llegado? – oyó la voz de la morena y la vio asomar su cabeza por encima del sillón. La vio envolverse en la manta y dirigirse hacia ella, para hacerle compañía mientras terminaba de cenar.

\- Hace apenas 10 minutos. Pasé a ver a Ruby y me entretuve un poco. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien. – sonrió Regina, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el enorme vaso de café que estaba encima de la mesa. - ¿Es eso café? Emma, estás agotada y necesitas dormir. Lo último que deberías beber es café.

\- Sí, es cierto. Ya lo sé. No me sermonees, Regina. – dijo Emma con cara triste, e hizo a la morena sonreír. – Es solo… no sé, necesito reponer energías.

\- ¿Sabes qué funciona para eso? Dormir.

Emma sonrió, intentando hacer caso omiso al dolor que se apoderaba de su cabeza poco a poco. No quería dormir. Dormir era un infierno, había pasado la semana entera teniendo pesadillas y soñando con lugares y personas extrañas. Cosas sin sentido. Y Regina. Ella estaba comenzando a aparecer en todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Siempre en peligro.

 **-x-**

 _23 de Octubre_

" _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EMMA!"_

No le gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños. Podía jurarlo, incluso pondría la mano en el fuego sin ningún tipo de recuerdo acerca de ellas. Pero Ruby había insistido, Henry había insistido, sus compañeros de trabajo habían insistido, incluso Regina había insistido… y tendría que celebrar su fiesta en el bar de Ruby por la noche. La camarera había insistido en abrir fuera de horario con motivo de aquel día tan especial, y en decorar la cafetería de manera especial.

Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo, era muchísimo peor. Pero muchísimo. A su lado la fiesta quedaba como un fin de semana en el spa. Esa mañana, esa misma mañana su hijo y su compañera/amiga o lo que fuera, habían decidido despertarla cantándole el famoso _Cumpleaños Feliz_ a las 8 de la mañana. Un domingo. ¡Por favor! Luego lo compensaron con un rico desayuno y un maravilloso regalo por parte de Henry, pero en un primer momento Emma había estado de muy mal humor.

Regina la había felicitado dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que tenía un regalo para ella, pero se lo daría después de la fiesta, lo que sorprendió a Emma, pero trató de no prestarle mucha atención.

Quitando el haber madrugado, para Emma estaba siendo un buen día. Incluso su locura – como a ella le gustaba llamarla- le había dado una tregua. Nada de voces, nada de sueños, nada de nada. Simplemente un día completo para disfrutar, y olvidarse por un momento de los problemas.

 **-x-**

La misma cinta de cumpleaños que había decorado su casa esa mañana ahora estaba decorando el bar de Ruby. Eso y una decoración tétrica que contrastaba totalmente con lo colorido de las letras que formaban su nombre. A última hora se habían decantado por hacer una fiesta al estilo Halloween, ya que quedaba cerca de esas fechas. Todas sus amistades cercanas estaban allí, y agradeció no ver ninguna cara desconocida, o habría sido muy incómodo. Pero estaban todos. Incluso David, su vecino.

\- Emma es la única que puede disfrutar esta noche todo lo que quiera. – sonrió Tink. – Es la única que tiene el día libre, qué suerte – se quejó.

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Emma Swan sin trabajar un día? – dijo Ruby alzando la voz, haciéndose la exagerada y haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Killian me lo ha dado. Después de todas las horas extra que he hecho…y bueno, es mi cumpleaños. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Y además la ha invitado a cenar. – continuó Elsa.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Ruby emocionada. – Dime que le dijiste que sí, Emma.

\- No, por supuesto que no. No estoy interesada. Y menos en él.

\- Emma, si no vas tú voy yo. – continuó la camarera. – De verdad. Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad con alguien al fin. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…

\- Ya, Ruby. – no sabía qué es lo que iba a decir, y a pesar de su propia curiosidad la hizo parar. – En serio, estoy bien así. Henry y yo. – suspiró – Bueno, y Regina ahora. No necesito una pareja por el momento.

 **-x-**

Emma se dejó caer en el sillón nada más llegar a casa. Estaba cansadísima, tanto que podría quedarse dormida en esa posición. Henry se había vuelto antes ya que tenía colegio, y ella y Regina acababan de llegar.

\- Regina, no tenías que haberme esperado. No era necesario. Seguro que mañana trabajas y te va a costar madrugar.

\- No, no trabajo. David me dio el día libre. De hecho, creo que va a cerrar mañana.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

\- Para que pudiéramos pasar la noche celebrando contigo. –sonrió. – No te duermas, voy a por tu regalo.

El regalo. Había querido poder decirse que lo había olvidado, pero a sí misma no se podía mentir. Había estado dándole vueltas durante el día, si bien había podido dejar de pensar en ello a ratos, siempre terminaba volviendo a su mente. Oyó a Regina a lo lejos rebuscar y minutos después acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Ten. Es para ti. –dijo alargando su mano y depositando en la de la rubia algo plateado. Un collar.

\- Regina, no tenías que… - la morena la interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

\- No lo he comprado. Es curioso, pero lo encontré entre mis cosas. En la caja que te dieron en el psiquiátrico. Me recordó a ti.

Emma se fijó bien en el collar. Era sencillo, y tenía grabado el dibujo de un cisne. _Emma Swan_. ¿Por eso le recordaba a ella? Lo miró detenidamente, después a Regina, y después al collar de nuevo. Entonces, sintió un escalofrío. Ese colgante era suyo. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni el motivo de que estuviera entre las cosas de Regina. Pero era suyo. Lo sabía.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaaa! He reaparecido con un capítulo que espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que sigáis diciéndome lo que opináis y que disfrutéis del fanfic. A leer! :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **7**

 _24 de octubre_

 _Muy temprano_

Emma revolvía su café enérgicamente, mientras su pierna derecha no paraba de moverse y dar golpecitos contra el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, había tenido una idea y quería irse pronto, pero Regina aún no había despertado y no quería molestarla. Se había despedido de Henry minutos atrás, quien se sorprendió enormemente cuando le dijo que podía marcharse solo hacia el autobús. Ah, y el detalle más importante. Llevaba puesto el collar.

\- ¿Emma? Por dios, ¿quieres decirme qué haces despierta tan temprano? Tienes el día libre.

\- He pensado en algo.

Regina solo había asomado la mitad de su cuerpo desde el pasillo, pero en cuanto escuchó a Emma se dirigió hacia ella, y la rubia reparó en que era la primera vez que la veía en pijama. Estaba todavía adormilada, se restregaba los ojos con apenas cuidado y su pelo… no sabría cómo describir su pelo. Regina siempre salía de su habitación perfectamente vestida y peinada, sin un pelo fuera de su sitio. Era elegante incluso cuando no intentaba serlo, y a veces llegaba a intimidarla. Pero en ese momento solo era Regina, somnolienta, en pijama.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? – se quedó en silencio un momento, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar. – Espera, ¿Henry sigue aquí?

\- No, ya se ha ido al colegio.

\- ¿Y lo has dejado irse solo?

\- Ya tiene 13 años, y hoy no es el mejor día para que su madre, que está loca, lo acompañe. – suspiró Emma.

\- No estás loca, Emma. Sólo… has salido de un accidente, han sucedido cosas extrañas y… - quería continuar, pero no pudo – dios mío, quizás las dos estamos locas. Bueno, dime qué has pensado.

La rubia intentó contener la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quizás sí estaban locas, aunque ella creía con todas sus fuerzas que no. Lo presentía. Algo raro ocurría, y ella lo iba a descubrir.

\- Verás… necesito tu ayuda. Dime, ¿recuerdas a alguien del psiquiátrico? Alguien con quien hablaras normalmente, o que te hiciera compañía. Regina, es importante, intenta hacer memoria por favor.

\- Emma, no querrás… - la morena se quedó a mitad de la frase, pues la rubia prácticamente le rogaba con los ojos. – Está bien, no sé cómo vamos a hacer esto, pero sí que hablaba con alguien.

Emma la vio suspirar, así que se levantó a prepararle un café también a ella mientras se preparaba para contar lo que sea que le fuese a decir. Mientras se hacía, se dedicó a observarla, y a cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía más de haberle preguntado aquello. No estaba pensando en Regina, seguramente lo habría pasado mal en ese horrible lugar y ella no estaba haciendo otra cosa que recordárselo.

\- Escucha Regina, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo. Siento mucho habértelo pregun… - se quedó callada en cuanto la morena la interrumpió, empezando con su historia.

Emma volvió a la mesa y le pasó el café a Regina en silencio mientras esta relataba.

\- Tengo… recuerdos confusos, así que no estoy segura de en qué orden pasaron, o si realmente pasó, o si me lo estoy imaginando. Emma. – le lanzó una mirada profunda, directamente a los ojos, que hizo a la rubia estremecerse. Podía leer el dolor y la confusión en los ojos de la morena, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella continuó. – Había… una mujer. Hablábamos todos los días, ella creía que yo era su hermana. – sonrió de medio lado, pero era una sonrisa triste. – Recuerdo… era… agradable, supongo. – Regina se tocó la cabeza en señal de dolor, lo que alertó a Emma. – No recuerdo mucho, pero… - una pausa y una mueca de dolor - su nombre – otra pausa, y otra mueca – su nombre… era Zelena.

Por fortuna, la rubia se había levantado de su sitio y se había acercado a la otra mujer antes de que se desmayara, y así pudo evitar que se desplomase contra el suelo. La había hecho forzarse mucho, y se sentía culpable. La llevó hasta el sofá y antes de que le diera tiempo a ir por algo en el botiquín para despertarla, Regina comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

\- ¡Regina! ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **-x-**

Iba a matar a Ruby. Emma iba a matar a su amiga y no iba a sentir ningún tipo de pena o arrepentimiento. Iba a acabar con ella, pero solo si no la mataba a ella antes. Nada más abrir el coche – que raramente ya estaba abierto – se la encontró a ella, lo que la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás y llevarse las manos al pecho.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- Lo siento, Em. – se disculpó su amiga. – Anoche te dejaste las llaves en el bar y esta mañana mi abuela quería que limpiase todo el desastre de la fiesta, así que me escondí aquí. – terminó su explicación con una sonrisa inocente, y luego miró detrás de Emma. – Ah, hola Regina.

La morena la saludó y Emma continuó con su reprimenda unos minutos más, para después arrancar el coche y hundirse en un silencio sepulcral durante todo el viaje. Había dejado que Ruby las acompañara, pese a que intentó convencerla de lo contrario. Su amiga era muy insistente y demasiado cabezota, así que se rindió y aceptó su presencia.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Em?

\- A _True North_ … es un hospital psiquiátrico, tengo que hacer una visita.

Esa fue la única conversación que se dio en el trayecto. Afortunadamente había sido más corto que la última vez, pues Emma no se perdió y parecía que el tráfico era menor por las mañanas. La rubia lanzaba miradas intermitentes a Regina, que parecía ponerse más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Sin pensarlo, en un momento Emma tomó su mano y la apretó en señal de tranquilidad, sin importarle que Ruby, desde el asiento de atrás, lo estuviera viendo absolutamente todo. Entonces sucedió.

" _Señorita Swan, quizás debería quitarme las manos de encima."_

Emma se sobresaltó, y soltó la mano de Regina como si quemase. Dio un giro brusco al volante y luego otro, hasta que finalmente consiguió estabilizar el coche de nuevo. Regina no había dicho eso. Lo sabía, la había mirado y tenía la boca cerrada. Solo le había lanzado una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento por el gesto. Esa voz provenía de su cabeza, otra vez.

Intentó concentrarse en la carretera y cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Ruby sonriendo, tratando de romper la tensión que se había creado, pues ninguna de las dos decía nada.

\- Yo… entraré a hacer la visita. – dijo Regina. – A mí me conoce, será más fácil.

\- Tú no vas a entrar ahí Regina, no de nuevo. – la contradijo Emma. – Iré yo.

\- A ti ya te han visto. Van a sospechar. – Insistió la morena.

\- Y si entras tú, ¿crees que no lo harán?

La cabeza de Ruby iba de una mujer a otra, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Como no se iban a poner de acuerdo o eso presentía, tomó la iniciativa.

\- Ey, a mí no me conocen. Yo puedo entrar. Solo tenéis que decirme qué debo hacer.

Emma y Regina la miraron a la vez. ¿Podría hacerlo Ruby realmente? Se miraron por un momento y asintieron.

\- Está bien. –comenzó Regina. – Sólo tienes que entrar ahí y preguntar por Zelena. Es una mujer pelirroja. Cuando estés con ella, dile que vas de mi parte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queremos exactamente?

\- No lo sé. Sólo… esperemos que te diga algo que nos sirva. – intervino Emma.

 **-x-**

Llevaban media hora esperando a Ruby, y ninguna había dicho una sola palabra. Se dedicaban a mirar por la ventana del coche, cada una por su lado, evitando cualquier contacto tanto visual como físico. Pero Emma no se sentía cómoda así. Quería mirar a Regina, quería que ella la mirara también, y quería hablar con ella.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo llevas esto de volver a subirte a mi coche? – comenzó, con una sonrisa. – No es lo mejor del mundo, pero funciona.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? – suspiró Regina. – No importa tu coche ya. Espero que Ruby no tarde mucho. Me está empezando a preocupar. Tal vez no debíamos haber metido a tu amiga en esto.

\- Yo también estoy preocupada por ella. Si no sale en 15 minutos más, entraré. – volvieron a quedar en silencio – Regina…

\- Te has puesto el collar. – dijo la morena, sin hacerle caso a Emma. – Te queda bien. Encaja contigo.

-Yo, eh… sí. Me gusta mucho. Gracias, Regina.

\- ¿De verdad esperas encontrar alguna respuesta?

\- No. Pero hay que intentarlo. Me siento demasiado perdida, y… no sé si voy a poder seguir con esto. – Emma descargó todo el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta, y se dejó caer en el sillón del coche.

\- Emma, yo… no soy de esas personas que suelen tener esperanza, o… que dicen que todo saldrá bien porque lo piensan, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero por una vez, a lo mejor solo… el destino nos ha unido para que nos ayudemos.

Emma sonrió. Con unas simples palabras, Regina había conseguido que se sintiera mejor. Quizás tenía razón y debía dejar esa absurda búsqueda. Pero estaba lo de su voz. Sus sueños. Sus no-recuerdos. Todas aquellas cosas que no podía dejar pasar.

\- Mira, yo… me gustaría poder despreocuparme de todo esto, pero… - miró hacia delante y frunció el ceño, para después aliviar su expresión rápidamente. – Es Ruby. Ya ha salido.

Ruby se dirigió al coche con paso ligero, parecía preocupada, o que había descubierto algo, o… simplemente triste porque no había descubierto nada.

\- Antes de que me preguntéis, no he podido pasar apenas tiempo con Zelena, me han hecho muchísimas preguntas y he tenido que mentirles más que nunca en mi vida. Pero los diez minutos que he pasado con ella han sido productivos, tengo algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – preguntó Regina, y Emma reconoció la esperanza en sus ojos. ¿No era ella pesimista acaso?

\- Hay…un diario. Te lo dejaste allí cuando te fuiste. Espera… ¿estuviste ingresada ahí? No importa. – sacudió la cabeza – No he podido llevármelo porque nos estaban vigilando, pero le he dado la dirección. Dice que me lo va a enviar.

 **-x-**

El viaje de vuelta fue más ameno, aunque también fue silencioso. Solo que esta vez no existía la tensión cortante de antes. Esta vez era solo silencio, un silencio cómodo en el que se podían percibir muchas cosas. En primer lugar, agradecimiento hacia Ruby, quien sonreía por haberse sentido útil. En segundo lugar, la complicidad entre Emma y Regina. Y se podía percibir algo más, sólo que ninguna de las tres en ese momento sabía lo que era. Puede ser que la camarera lo sospechara, pero ninguna de las otras dos mujeres se lo imaginaba.

\- Bueno Em – comenzó Ruby al llegar –, creo que es hora de afrontar mis responsabilidades. Me ha gustado la aventura de hoy, invitadme a más.

\- Gracias a ti, Ruby. – respondió Emma. – Nos has ayudado mucho. Quizás algún día te expliquemos qué es lo que buscábamos.

\- No te preocupes, tendré paciencia. – sonrió. – Ah, y me alegro de que te hayas atrevido a ir conduciendo hasta allí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la rubia confundida. - ¿Tiene algo de especial esa zona de la ciudad?

\- Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas? Poco antes de llegar al psiquiátrico fue donde te encontraron. Allí tuviste el accidente, Emma. Has sido muy valiente para volver.

Hicieron falta unos segundos para que el cerebro de la rubia se pusiera a trabajar. Allí, en esa calle, ella había chocado. Frente al hospital. No podía existir tanta casualidad, tenía que estar buscándola. Ese accidente tuvo que haber sido provocado para que no pudiese encontrar a Regina.

" _Emma, no lo hagas."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo que según mi opinión está bastante interesante, pero juzgad vosotros mismos. Espero que os guste y mil gracias a quienes dejáis reviews :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **8**

Negro. Lo único que recordaba era haber subido por las escaleras hasta el apartamento, abrir la puerta con dificultad, y después…nada. La conversación con Ruby y el toque de Regina en su brazo habían hecho desembocar a Emma en un ataque de ansiedad que la anuló por completo. El aire había comenzado a faltarle y las palabras de la morena para tranquilizarla se oían cada vez más lejanas, hasta que parecieron un susurro. Después, sus ojos se cerraron y se desvaneció en medio de la sala.

Ahora descansaba sobre el sofá, su respiración ya tranquila era el único sonido que se oía en toda la casa, y una caricia constante sobre su cabeza la impedía alterarse. Regina. No quería abrir los ojos, pero su pequeño movimiento alertó a su compañera de piso de que al fin estaba despierta.

\- Emma, ¿te sientes mejor? – Regina sonaba preocupada.

\- Eso creo. – respondió ella intentando incorporarse, para terminar sentada junto a la morena, mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y te has desmayado. Debes descansar.

Regina se levantó para ayudar a Emma a hacer lo mismo y acompañarla hasta su habitación para dejarla descansar, pero en cuanto la rozó, miles de sonidos inundaron la cabeza de la rubia, quien se la sujetó con las manos, pero no sirvió de nada.

" _Emma" "Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace aquí?" "¿Quiere dejar de molestar por una vez en su vida?" "Emma, ¡no!" "¿Esto es a lo que llama usted trabajo?" "¡SWAN!" "Emma, ¡ahora!" "No, te estás poniendo en peligro, ¿eres idiota?" "No te he pedido ayuda, ¡lárgate!"_

\- ¡AAAAH! – chilló Emma, aún haciendo presión sobre su cabeza, intentando acallar las voces. - ¡Silencio!

\- Emma, ¿qué ocurre? Nadie está hablando.

\- Apártate de mí, Regina, ¡no te acerques! – advirtió la rubia. – ¡Déjame!

Y con un portazo se despidió de la morena, dejándola sola y confusa.

 **-x-**

La puerta blanca de la habitación de Emma había permanecido cerrada durante el resto de la mañana y toda la tarde. Ni siquiera se había levantado para almorzar, o para recoger a Henry. Ni había hecho un ruido. Parecía que simplemente había desaparecido. Sin embargo, estaba allí. Se había encerrado en sí misma, ahogada en un llanto que no dejó que fuese audible.

Pero estaba mejor. Mientras permaneciera lejos de aquella morena, lo estaría y lo sabía. Pero no quería, y también lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás. Y tampoco podía evitarla todo el tiempo. Debía hacer algo pronto. Dos toques en su puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo pasar?

Emma soltó un leve _sí_ en algo que se asemejaba más a un susurro que a una respuesta, pero aun así Henry lo escuchó y se adentró en el cuarto.

\- Regina me contó qué es lo que te ha pasado. Te traigo algo de comer y un chocolate con canela. Lo ha preparado todo ella, pero no se atrevía a traértelo. – se encogió de hombros tras sentarse junto a su madre. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Oh Henry, lo siento tanto. – empezó Emma. – Ni te he recogido en el colegio, ¿cómo has venido?

\- Regina. – dijo simplemente, lo que fue suficiente como explicación.

\- No me he encontrado muy bien hoy. – continuó explicando la rubia. - ¿Crees que debería ir al médico?

\- Sí. M…Regina también lo cree. Y Ruby. Estamos preocupados por ti, mamá. También deberías dejar las horas extra en el trabajo. Estás haciendo demasiado.

\- Ni hablar chico, seguiré trabajando porque lo estoy haciendo por ti. Pero os haré caso y pediré cita para el médico. Lo prometo.

 **-x-**

 _27 de octubre_

Una especie de rutina había vuelto a comenzar. El despertador sonaba temprano, y aunque claramente Emma Swan no era una mujer a la que le gustaran las mañanas, no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a la alarma. Más si quería evitar cualquier contacto con su compañera, puesto que si se levantaba más tarde que ella llegaría tarde al trabajo. Al médico aún no había llamado, tenía miedo. Pero lo haría esa misma tarde, estaba decidida. O por lo menos antes de su maravilloso día en el supermercado.

\- Eh, Emma, te buscan. – dijo August señalando con el dedo hacia fuera. – Te cubro un momento con la caja.

La rubia lo miró confundida, pero se dirigió a donde le había indicado su compañero y se encontró con una sorpresa mayúscula. Gold.

\- Mr. Gold, qué sorpresa verle por aquí. – Este le ofreció la mano, gesto que ella correspondió vacilante.

\- Ya ve, me ha tocado venir hoy a hacer la compra a mí y ha sido todo un asombro encontrarla aquí, señorita Swan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- No sea tan hostil, señorita Swan. La admiro. La he estado observando durante un rato, y se desenvuelve bien, a pesar de todo. La veo muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vi en mi consulta.

\- Querrá decir la única vez que fui. – señaló Emma. – Déjese de rodeos y dígame qué busca.

\- Me gustaría ofrecerle un tratamiento completo. Totalmente gratuito. – dijo, y tras mantenerse en silencio un momento, ante la sorpresa de la rubia, continuó. – No se escapa de mí que aún sigue sufriendo, Emma, y realmente me gustaría ayudarla. Quisiera verla en la consulta mañana por la tarde. Por favor.

\- Y si no voy, ¿qué?

Gold ya se había dado la vuelta con intención de marcharse para cuando Emma lo retó. Entonces, se giró hacia ella con su mejor sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, al igual que la última vez, la hizo temblar de miedo.

\- Recuerde que todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias, señorita Swan.

 _Todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias._ ¿Qué demonios habría querido decir con eso? Ese hombre era un misterio en sí mismo, y aun así había algo que la empujaba a querer ir a la consulta, aunque a la vez sabía que no debía acudir. No confiaba en él, no había tenido experiencias previas buenas, y además, incluso había sido el encargado de encerrar a Regina en ese psiquiátrico.

 **-x-**

 _3 de noviembre_

Algunas cosas habían cambiado. Había cedido. Emma había cedido y aceptó la ayuda de Regina con el pago del colegio de Henry. Pero seguía haciendo las horas extra que llevaba realizando desde hacía casi un mes. ¿Para qué? Para distraerse principalmente, y por razones que solo ella sabía.

Y había faltado a la consulta con Gold, algo que la había hecho un poco más feliz entre tanto problemas en que estaba sumergida. Lo sorprendente es que el hombre se había vuelto a presentar y la había vuelto a citar para el día siguiente, por la tarde.

 _Todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias_ , había repetido, lo que consiguió enfadar a Emma de alguna manera. Era cierto que la habían llamado del colegio avisándola de que Henry había estado fallando bastante en algunos exámenes y que su comportamiento no estaba siendo el mejor, ¿pero podría llamar a eso consecuencias? También era cierto que hacía varios días que no había llegado el supuesto diario de Regina que había prometido enviar Zelena. No sabía si podía considerar eso mala suerte o consecuencias de sus acciones. Fuera como fuera, ese día no conseguiría que regresara de mal humor.

Esa tarde, cuando volvía a casa, se encontró a Regina conversando amablemente con un hombre, que al parecer la estaba haciendo reír. La sonrisa con la que había llegado la rubia se desvaneció en un momento. En cuanto llegó hasta ellos carraspeó y trató de sonreír de nuevo. No podía sentirse celosa porque un hombre hablase con Regina. ¿Podía? No, no podía. ¿Qué significaba Regina para ella?

\- Emma. – sonrió Regina. – Él es Robin, el cartero. Adivina lo que ha traído.

Emma abrió los ojos exageradamente. ¡El diario! No entendía cómo la morena podía estar ahí tan tranquila, cómo no podía tener prisa para abrirlo. Le intentó hacer una seña para que subieran, pero Regina no parecía querer hacerle caso.

\- Bueno, me voy al bar a ver a Ruby, seguid hablando y divirtiéndoos un rato. Luego nos vemos. – dijo esto para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Hizo un barrido rápido de la cafetería con la mirada, pero por ningún lado estaba su amiga, solo su abuela atendiendo en la barra. Se acercó con gesto confundido, y antes de que pudiera decir nada la señora la interrumpió.

\- Dile a Ruby que deje de huir de sus responsabilidades, la necesito aquí y no de juerga.

\- ¿Ruby? No la he visto desde ayer por la mañana…

\- Dios mío…hoy no ha venido a trabajar.

Emma se preocupó. Aunque a su amiga le gustaran mucho las fiestas y escaquearse del trabajo, no lo hacía así como así. Excepto una o dos veces, siempre estaba ayudando a su abuela en el bar. No era propio de ella desaparecer de esa manera. Enseguida a la mente de la rubia vinieron unas palabras bastante repetidas últimamente en su vida. Palabras que tenían que ver con ciertas "consecuencias".

\- Está bien, escucha. No sabemos qué ha pasado. Si mañana no aparece, llamaremos a la policía y la buscaremos por todos lados. Lo prometo.

 **-x-**

Entró al apartamento despistada, pensando en otras cosas. En Ruby, para ser más concretos. Estaba preocupada por ella, y en el fondo creía que si iba a la consulta se solucionaría. Así de fácil, sí, pero en su mente parecía tener sentido.

Regina ya estaba allí, la esperaba con algo en las manos. El diario, claro. Lo había olvidado. Corrió hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Lo has abierto? ¿Qué has encontrado?

\- Te estaba esperando. – sonrió. - ¿Estás lista?

\- No lo sé.

No estaba preparada. Sea lo que sea que hubiese ahí dentro, no estaba lista. No mentalmente. Pero aun así, debían abrirlo. Lentamente la morena deslizó la tapa del desgastado diario y lo abrió. Fue sorprendente lo que encontraron allí dentro.

Nada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaa! Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, oops!**

 **No voy a decir mucho, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal y espero que lo disfrutéis...**

 **Ah sí,** _CarlaMills_. **.. te diré que solo una de las cosas que has puesto en tu review es cierta...pero no diré cuál :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **9**

 _4 de noviembre_

No era posible que el diario estuviese completamente vacío, pero lo estaba. Entonces, ¿para qué lo habría estado guardando aquella mujer desde que Regina se había marchado? Emma no pudo parar de dar vueltas en la cama esa noche. Además, si le sumabas lo de Ruby, era otro asunto que la tenía preocupadísima. Se lo había contado a Regina y la morena había tratado de tranquilizarla, pero no había dado mucho resultado.

\- Me voy al trabajo. Si hay alguna noticia de Ruby no dudéis en llamarme, sea la hora que sea, no importa. – dirigió su mirada primero a su hijo y después a Regina. - ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí mamá, lo hemos pillado. Puedes irte. – respondió Henry con desgana.

La rubia miró a su hijo con pena, él estaba enfadado y tenía razón, ya que ella había incumplido su promesa y no había ido al médico todavía. Pero esa tarde, pese a su desconfianza, volvería a la consulta de Gold y se dejaría tratar por él. Por muy poco que le gustara, tenía que hacerlo. Había una conexión entre ese hombre y la desaparición de Ruby, lo sabía aunque no pudiese probarla.

Se despidió de Henry y Regina y se dirigió al ascensor, donde se encontró a David.

\- Hola Emma, has madrugado bastante esta mañana.

\- Oh sí, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir al trabajo y me marcho antes. ¿Qué tal todo? – le sonrió cordialmente y tras pensarlo un momento también se atrevió a preguntar por la morena. - ¿Qué tal con Regina en el trabajo?

\- Muy bien, la verdad es que es muy eficiente. Bueno, siempre lo ha sido, que yo recuerde. Es una lástima que no quiera ejercer su profesión todavía. La noto nerviosa e insegura, ¿tú sabes algo?

David era amable, pero siempre hacía preguntas que Emma no sabía contestar, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros e inventarse otra mentira… o lo que ella creía que podía ser más lógico.

\- No te preocupes, ella volverá cuando esté preparada. Dale tiempo, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, no pienso perder a una empleada tan valiosa. – le guiñó el ojo. – Eh, quería preguntarte algo… - David se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó, visiblemente nervioso – el otro día tu hijo me dijo algo de lo más curioso.

\- ¿Qué dijo Henry? A veces tiene unas ocurrencias bastante peculiares. – sonrió la rubia.

\- Que yo era como un abuelo para él. Extraño, ¿no?

Con una pequeña carcajada el hombre terminó la conversación y se despidió de Emma amablemente, dejando a esta estupefacta, tanto que pasó unos minutos en la misma posición, sin reaccionar. Luego sacudió la cabeza pensando que eran cosas de niños y se marchó.

 **-x-**

La consulta de Mr. Gold estaba exactamente como la recordaba, lo que la hizo pensar que el siniestro hombre podría ser un maniático del orden o un obseso. Cada objeto estaba colocado en el mismo lugar que la última vez, con la seguridad de no haberse movido ni un milímetro. Emma estuvo segura de que si rodaba cualquiera de las figuras que adornaban la mesa, se podría apreciar el contraste entre la superficie cubierta y la que no lo estaba.

La había hecho esperar durante cinco minutos ahí dentro, sola, y no podía hacer otra cosa que curiosear con la mirada, dándose cuenta de detalles que había pasado por alto anteriormente. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros con diplomas y títulos, casi sin dejar espacio a lo demás. Una estantería llena de libros se situaba al fondo, pero no se permitió curiosear más allá de la burbuja que había creado para sí misma, así que no se movería de su lugar. Estaba comenzando a divagar cuando el sonido de unos pasos acompañados de un bastón interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

\- Es un placer tenerla por aquí finalmente, y ver que está dispuesta a ser tratada. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, pero esta vez la rubia no se dejó intimidar y mantuvo sus nervios a raya.

\- Lo he pensado bien y no puedo desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad. – respondió Emma con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. – Ya que me ofrece una terapia gratis, ¿por qué decir que no?

\- Me parece estupendo, tome asiento y comience a contarme qué tal le ha ido y qué problemas tiene. ¿Ha conseguido recordar algo?

\- No. Mi mente sigue completamente en blanco, los dolores de cabeza son cada vez más frecuentes y he comenzado a tener pesadillas. Eso es todo.

Emma lo vio asentir y apuntar varias cosas en su libreta, antes de dirigirle una mirada pensativa que desembocó en un gesto satisfactorio.

\- Bien, son síntomas completamente normales. Sé que le dije que su caso era peculiar, pero realmente sus síntomas son definitivamente muy comunes. Para las migrañas y las pesadillas puedo recetarle unos medicamentos, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada con su memoria. Siento decirle que las probabilidades de recuperar sus recuerdos han descendido en un 80%.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no voy a recuperar la memoria nunca?

\- Tanto como nunca… hay posibilidades, pero son escasas. Usted fue víctima de un traumatismo craneal bastante grave, señorita Swan. Es un milagro que siga viva a día de hoy.

\- Y… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que la recupere? – insistió la rubia, ignorando lo demás.

\- Realmente existe un método, pero no puedo asegurar que funcione. Tendría que venir dos veces en semana a terapia y quizás con suerte avancemos algo en seis meses, lo que habrá reducido todavía más la probabilidad de recordar.

\- ¿Seis meses? ¿Qué clase de tratamiento es?

\- Hipnosis.

 **-x-**

 _5 de noviembre_

Las pastillas habían hecho su efecto de una manera increíble. Habían conseguido relajarla hasta el punto de haber dormido profundamente durante más de 8 horas, y lo más sorprendente de todo, habían conseguido que se levantara de buen humor. Amaba ese medicamento por encima de todas las cosas. Otra cosa que se había desvanecido eran las voces. La noche anterior había cenado con Henry y Regina y había podido conversar con ella durante largo rato sin ningún tipo de problema. Quién iba a decirle que finalmente hablar con aquel enigmático médico la ayudaría.

\- Buenos días chico, buenos días Regina. – saludó una sonriente Emma sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. - ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

Los dos la miraban de una manera extraña. Sí, era raro que despertara de buen humor, pero esas miradas no solo mostraban confusión, sino preocupación e incluso algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – insistió ante el silencio de sus dos acompañantes.

\- Emma… - empezó a decir Regina. – Han encontrado a Ruby. Llamaron hace media hora. Está en el hospital.

Ese comentario hizo que el cerebro de la rubia emitiera un sonido parecido a un _click_ y se activara automáticamente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de su mejor amiga? Oh dios, eso no podría perdonárselo a sí misma nunca. Ruby, quien la había mantenido preocupada durante dos largos días, y se había olvidado de ella.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado? Vamos a verla ahora mismo.

 **-x-**

Ruby descansaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en su rostro cuando entraron a su habitación. Su abuela se había quedado fuera después de pasar toda la noche con ella, pues la habían encontrado de madrugada.

\- ¡Ruby! – exclamó preocupada Emma nada más verla, esta había sentido pasos y les saludó débilmente. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- Un…un accidente de tráfico. Dicen que me he librado por suerte. – respondió su amiga, con un dejo de humor en su voz. – Pero a lo mejor merecía todo esto, e incluso peor.

\- No digas eso. ¿Por qué ibas a merecerte algo así?

\- Para ese momento Regina y Henry se habían retirado también de la habitación, dejando a Emma hablar con su amiga a solas.

\- Por irresponsable. Discutí con mi abuela y para intentar darle una "lección" no fui a trabajar. Salí por ahí, con la intención de divertirme y he acabado aquí. No debí darle ese susto tan grande ni comportarme como una cría.

\- Tienes razón, no debiste hacerlo pero tampoco te mereces la muerte por eso, Ruby. – la reprendió Emma, pero dulcemente. – Lo importante es que ahora estás bien. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Ahora, en unos días volverás a estar como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió la rubia, contagiando a su amiga.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por venir. Y también a Henry y a Regina.

 **-x-**

 _19 de noviembre_

Gold debía estar jugando con ella. Había aceptado la hipnosis, y durante las primeras sesiones no había logrado nada, pero el día anterior…el día anterior sí. No pudo ver absolutamente nada, el paisaje que se creaba en su mente era totalmente negro, pero había escuchado varias voces, una de ellas, la suya propia.

 _\- Emma, no vas a poder protegerme durante más tiempo. – esa era Regina, inconfundible._

 _\- Sí que puedo, esto no va a acabar así. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para salvarte. Te lo prometo. – Y esa era ella, quien sonaba preocupada, pero a la vez decidida._

La breve conversación que había escuchado en medio de su sueño hipnótico se la había guardado para sí misma, escondiéndola incluso del psiquiatra. Pero lo cierto es que no había parado de darle vueltas a aquello. Quizás eso podría ser un recuerdo, ¿no?

Aquella situación, en lugar de esclarecerse, se volvía cada vez más confusa. Además, estaba haciendo cosas de lo más extrañas. Parecía que actuaba por impulso, sin pensar. Lo cierto es que desde que había empezado a tomar aquellas pastillas no sólo había mejorado, sino que estaba demasiado relajada, incluso contenta, y animada. Hasta había aceptado cenar con Killian esa noche. No tenía explicación, ni siquiera para sí misma. Simplemente había respondido _sí_ cuando él le preguntó y ahora tenía que ir.

 _20:30_

Emma se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y llevaba un vestido de color rosa palo, combinado con unos tacones del mismo color. Regina y Henry la habían elogiado y la hicieron girar sobre sí misma, para que pudiese lucirse completamente. La rubia debía reconocer que en el último momento se había planteado cancelar la cita alegando que estaba enferma, pero tanto Ruby como sus compañeros de trabajo la habían empujado a asistir. Incluso su hijo. Incluso Regina. Entonces, ya no pudo negarse.

\- Entonces, ¿voy bien? – preguntó la rubia por última vez con una sonrisa.

\- Sí mamá, vas muy guapa.

\- Vas guapísima Emma. – dijo Regina – Pero date prisa si no quieres quedar mal con tu chico.

\- ¡No es mi chico! Simplemente saldremos a cenar.

\- Venga mamá, no nos engañas.

La rubia protestó antes de que prácticamente la empujaran hasta la puerta y la hicieran salir.

 _1:32_

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando, para después quitarse los tacones y tirarlos a algún lado del apartamento. Regina estaba allí, viendo la repetición de algún documental al que no le estaba prestando apenas atención. El peso de la rubia a su lado hizo que la mirara, lucía cansada y desprendía un ligero olor a alcohol.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu cita?

\- Horrorosa. Me costó dos horas convencerle con argumentos razonables por qué no debía despedirme. Pero lo ha entendido. Al menos sigo teniendo trabajo.

\- Eso justifica que te hayas ido a emborrachar después… - hiló Regina.

\- No estoy borracha. – protestó Emma. – Sólo me bebí un par de copas. Necesitaba despejarme un poco. No sé ni por qué salí con él. No debí haber aceptado nunca, ¡joder!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No estabas obligada a ello, Emma.

\- No lo sé. Estoy… haciendo cosas impredecibles y extrañas últimamente. No me entiendo ni yo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te sientes atraída por Killian?

\- Vaya. ¿Vas a psicoanalizarme tú también? No. No me siento atraída por Killian. Supongo que… simplemente quería distraerme un rato… - suspiró. – Bueno, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

\- Verás, hay algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablarte desde hace varios días, pero no he tenido la oportunidad. Puedo esperar a mañana, pero para mí sería mejor ahora.

Emma miró a la morena extrañada, pero le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara. Sentía curiosidad por lo que le tenía que decir, además de miedo.

\- Yo… - comenzó Regina. – Creo que es mejor que me mude. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, y siento que es por mi culpa que estás yendo a ese médico y tomando todas esas pastillas. Emma, no soy tonta y me he dado cuenta de que produzco un efecto extraño en ti. Si pasamos un rato juntas, empiezas a tener dolores de cabeza y mareos…

\- No tienes que irte, ¡Regina! Yo estoy bien ahora. Además, Henry te necesita. – _Yo te necesito_ , quiso añadir.

Regina dejó escapar una sonrisa triste. Emma tomó eso como una decisión ya tomada, pero no quería. No podía ser posible. Regina tenía que quedarse.

\- Yo… yo no sé cómo nos las vamos a arreglar sin ti, Regina. – dijo honestamente la rubia.

\- Pues igual que antes de que apareciera. Lo has hecho muy bien, Emma.

\- No. Yo quiero que te quedes. Dime, ¿he hecho algo mal para que te quieras ir?

\- No, para nada. No es por ti, Emma. Tú puedes seguir sin mí. Tienes amigos, a Henry, un trabajo, e incluso la posibilidad de tener una pareja… - dijo refiriéndose a Killian.

\- Si salí con Killian fue porque tú no me hacías caso. – se le escapó a Emma.

\- ¿Cómo? No sé en qué momento te he ignorado, siempre he estado para ayudarte…explícate por favor.

No quería explicarse, pero ahora que había metido la pata iba a seguir adelante. Si las cosas salían bien, incluso podría lograr que Regina no se marchase.

\- Me refiero…a que no me haces caso del modo que Robin te hace caso, o que Killian me hace caso… yo…

\- Quieres decir… ¿quieres decir que sientes algo por mí? – preguntó la morena sorprendida, a lo que la rubia le respondió con un asentimiento, para después agachar la cabeza.

\- No te vayas Regina, por favor. Te necesito. – dicho esto, la rubia se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo desesperado, tratando de convencerla para que se quedase.

Regina le correspondió el abrazo y la convenció para que se pusiese el pijama y descansara, pero Emma la frenó antes de que pudiera irse y le pidió por favor que durmiera con ella, a lo que la morena no pudo resistirse. No había respondido nada sobre los sentimientos de Emma, pero la rubia realmente no necesitaba ninguna respuesta por el momento.

Una vez estuvieron en la cama de Emma, esta se acurrucó contra la otra mujer y se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios. Estaba cansada y quería acabar el día con un buen recuerdo que arreglara toda aquella fatídica noche.

\- Quédate por favor… tengo que protegerte. – susurró Emma antes de cerrar los ojos, aferrándose a la morena a su lado.

\- Quizás sea yo la que tenga que protegerte a ti. – respondió Regina una vez sintió la respiración de Emma calmarse, por lo que la rubia ignoró completamente aquella confesión.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo y no os desesperéis porque pronto vienen las respuestas :)**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios, y** _GreenApple86_ **... un poco de paciencia! Ya casi.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **10**

 _20 de noviembre_

Cuando Henry encontró a Emma no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Había seguido el sonido de los llantos de su madre, para después divisar una figura encogida y triste apoyada en la puerta de la habitación que era de Regina. O más bien, que había sido de ella.

La rubia se había despertado temprano por sí misma, algo raro en ella dado que era domingo, pero la ausencia del cuerpo de la morena a su lado la hizo desperezarse rápidamente para ir en su busca. Quizás estaba preparando el desayuno, a Regina le gustaba hacerlo todos los fines de semana. La cocina estaba vacía, al igual que el resto del apartamento, a excepción del cuarto de Henry donde este aún descansaba. Incluso se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de otra mujer, para verlo todo perfectamente ordenado y vacío. La morena se había ido.

\- ¿Mamá?

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hijo, trató de secarse las lágrimas y se levantó fingiendo una sonrisa. Sonrisa que Henry, por supuesto, no se creyó. Ella lo sabía.

\- Lo siento si te he despertado, Henry. – susurró la rubia, con desgana. – Yo sólo… - Ella sólo… ¿qué? ¿Se iba a disculpar por llorar? ¿Por estar triste? ¿Por qué Henry no estaba triste? Él estaba muy unido a Regina.

El chico se acercó despacio a su madre y la abrazó, reconfortándola de la mejor manera que sabía o podía. Emma se abrazó a él y trató de controlar sus lágrimas, que amenazaban con seguir saliendo con fuerza durante un rato más. No le gustaba que nadie la viera así. Menos él. Pero un montón de preguntas se amontonaban en su mente, Henry no parecía afectado, pero lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo, si no su comportamiento no tendría sentido.

\- ¿Te apetece un chocolate con canela para desayunar? – dijo Emma con media sonrisa una vez se hubieron separado del abrazo. – Así hablaremos mejor.

¿Le iba a contar lo que le pasaba a su hijo? Por supuesto que no, quería darle la noticia de que Regina se había ido, y quería hacerlo con el mayor tacto posible. Aún existía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- ¿Estás enamorada de Regina? – preguntó Henry de pronto, lo que sobresaltó a Emma de nuevo y la hizo quemarse con el chocolate.

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó - ¿de dónde has sacado ese disparate, chico? – intentó sonar calmada. – Sólo estoy triste porque se ha ido. Me sorprende que tú no lo estés. – Ya está, lo había soltado. Esperaba lágrimas, gritos o quejas por parte de Henry, pero no los recibió. Únicamente una mirada escéptica que no se quitaba de encima de ella.

\- Tú debes saber algo. – continuó la rubia. – Así que ya puedes soltarlo.

\- No hasta que reconozcas que estás enamorada de ella.

Emma suspiró. Había descubierto que cuando al chico se le metía algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Y esta vez no sería una excepción. Además, ¿por qué no reconocerlo de una vez? Se lo había dicho incluso a ella. Dios mío, ¿y si finalmente se había ido porque se sentía incómoda? Emma desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente, Regina le había dicho que se quería ir antes de que la besara.

\- Está bien. Sí, estoy enamorada de Regina. ¿Contento?

\- Más que contento, así las cosas serán más fáciles.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sab…?

\- Vino a despedirse de mí esta mañana. – la interrumpió Henry. – Yo ya lo sabía. No quiso despertarte porque sabía que no la dejarías ir. También me explicó por qué quería irse y la entendí. Mamá, por favor, no te enfades con ella. – Henry calló unos segundos y se entretuvo revolviendo su taza, pero enseguida levantó la cabeza de nuevo y dirigió otra mirada a su madre – Me dejó una carta para ti.

Se fue a buscar la carta mientras Emma seguía sorprendida por todo lo que le había dicho, incapaz de mover un músculo. Que no se enfadase con ella. Ya vería, ella quería una explicación y no le valía con la que le había dado anteriormente. Detrás de todo aquello había algo más.

 **-x-**

\- ¿Dices que Regina se ha ido? – preguntó Ruby sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba contando su amiga.

Emma había ido al bar a despejarse un rato. Desde que Ruby había vuelto a aparecer la amistad entre ellas se había hecho más fuerte, y Emma siempre estaba pendiente de que la otra estuviese bien, lo que en ocasiones podía llegar a agobiar a la simpática morena, pero lo entendía.

\- Sí. Se ha ido, y sólo me ha dejado una carta. – hablaba Emma, casi más para sí misma que para su amiga. – Que por cierto, aún no me he atrevido a leer.

\- ¿Quieres que la leamos juntas? – dijo Ruby. – A lo mejor no se te hace tan pesa…

\- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no. No dejaré que leas lo que sea que haya escrito Regina ahí. Es privado. La leeré yo sola, y si me apetece te haré un resumen.

\- Vamos Em, no seas mala. Tienes que contármelo. Pero primero tienes que mejorar ese humor, ¿de acuerdo?

 **-x-**

 _21 de noviembre_

La carta seguía intacta. Tenía miedo de abrirla. Se había acercado, había acariciado el sobre en la parte donde se encontraba su nombre escrito en la perfecta caligrafía de Regina, y lo había vuelto a dejar en su lugar. _Emma._ Su propio nombre la hacía sentir escalofríos.

Antes de irse, volvió a acercarse al sobre, y consiguió abrirlo. Acto seguido, lo cerró de nuevo. Tenía miedo de lo que había dentro. Diez minutos se pasó indecisa entre si abrir aquella carta al fin o no hacerlo, hasta que Henry tocó en su habitación avisándola de que si no salían en ese instante, llegarían tarde. Aún le costaba asimilar que la morena no estaba. Acompañó a Henry, fue a por sus cafés de siempre y se dirigió al súper. Sus compañeros notaron su mirada triste, pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo, intentaron levantarle el ánimo durante todo el día, algo que agradeció mucho pero no llegó a demostrarlo con palabras, sino con alguna que otra sonrisa que lograban que escapara de sus labios.

Por la tarde, a la vuelta, se encontró con David en el ascensor.

\- Hola, Emma. ¿Cómo estás? Pareces cansada. – preguntó él tras abrirle la puerta caballerosamente.

\- Sí, algo…no he dormido muy bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, por suerte. Oye…me preguntaba… ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Regina? Hoy no ha venido a trabajar.

Regina no había avisado a David de que se iba, eso era extraño, pero hizo sentir un poco mejor a Emma. Al menos no solo a ella la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Sí, ella… ha tenido que irse por un asunto… familiar, sí. Ya sabes, esas cosas son complicadas y no tuvo tiempo de avisar. Volverá en cuanto pueda, pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo será. Se fue con prisas y no me dijo nada más. Lo siento.

\- Vaya… - dijo David rascándose la barbilla. – Creía recordar que Regina no tenía familia. Pensé que lo sabías.

¡Joder! Ya la había fastidiado. David le había pillado una mentira, y ahora las cosas solo podían ir a peor. No tenía duda. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Sí, bueno… - empezó a balbucear Emma, nerviosa. – Es que…

\- No pasa nada, Emma. Es una buena excusa, pero solo queda en eso. Aunque ya podría haberse inventado alguna mejor… - suspiró.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó esta vez la rubia, algo confundida.

\- Creo que puedo contártelo. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que Emma no quiso mirarlo, por miedo. – El viernes besé a Regina. – dijo por fin – Me dijo que no quería tener nada conmigo porque estaba interesada en otra persona, pero no creí que fuera tan grave como para no querer verme de nuevo, y largarse así como así.

David había besado a Regina. ¿David había besado a Regina? Ella estaba interesada en alguien. ¿Sería por eso que se fue? ¿Estaría interesada en aquel cartero llamado Robin? Solo los había visto intercambiar palabras un par de veces, así que sería extraño. Pero más extraño sería que se hubiera fijado en ella, así que Emma borró ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo. Las palabras de su vecino la habían dejado en shock, pero gracias al cielo o a lo que fuese, el pitido de su piso la libró de continuar aquella locura de conversación.

Iba a entrar en su casa sin responder nada más, pero se sintió mal por él y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, le dijo:

\- Si Regina te ha dicho que no está interesada en ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer es creerla. David, me gustaría verte feliz y con una pareja si eso es lo que quieres, pero sinceramente creo que deberías buscar a otra persona. Lo siento. – _Además, a Regina la he besado yo también, y ha dormido conmigo,_ añadió mentalmente.

Lo siguiente fue una carrera a su habitación, en busca de aquel sobre que tanto miedo le había dado esa mañana. Algo se activó en ella durante la conversación con David, y finalmente decidió abrirlo. Le gustaba la forma de escribir de Regina. Era delicada, fina, y… dios mío, estaba peor de lo que creía. Le encantaba aquella mujer.

 _Emma:_

 _Siento la forma en que te dejaré mañana por la mañana, pero no podría hacerlo de otra manera. De verdad necesito irme._

 _Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos meses, desde sacarme del hospital hasta añadirme como un miembro más de tu familia. Porque así me sentía, y espero que para ti haya sido igual. Contigo y con Henry me he sentido querida, aceptada y he podido disfrutar de cosas que creo que nunca había valorado tanto. Debo reconocer que me encanta ver la cara de satisfacción que pones al beber tu chocolate con canela cada mañana, Henry tienes la misma expresión que tú. Me he encariñado mucho con él, pero también contigo. Creo que lo sabes, pero me gustaría confirmártelo._

 _Sé que mi explicación de esta noche no ha sido lo suficientemente clara para ti, pues no te he visto convencida, así que aquí te intentaré explicar un poco mejor._

 _No te he mentido, realmente quiero que dejes las terapias y las medicinas, y me disculpo por haberte animado a empezar a ir en primer lugar, pero estaba preocupada. He visto los botes de pastillas que estás tomando. Son las mismas que me daban a mí. No sé exactamente para qué sirven, aparte de para calmarte y relajarte, pero sé que sirven para algo. Así que por favor, te ruego que dejes de tomarlas. Encontraremos otra solución, te lo prometo._

 _Pero también necesitaba irme porque quiero pensar. Quiero aclarar algunas dudas que tengo, ya sabes que mi mente no es la mejor, tampoco. Quiero saber si estoy en lo cierto en algo que lleva un tiempo en mi mente, pero no quiero que te preocupes o que te pongas en peligro._

 _Esto sigue siendo un poco confuso, ya lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo adelantarte._

 _Volveré. Si mis cálculos no fallan, estaré allí de nuevo en Navidad, con una gran sorpresa para ti y para Henry._

 _Espérame hasta entonces, Emma. Por favor. Aunque si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé._

 _Regina._

 _Pd: Yo también quería besarte._


	11. Chapter 11

**Confusión**

 **11**

¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada con Regina? Es decir, lo estaba, se había ido, la había dejado sola después de… realmente después de nada, ella no le había prometido que se quedaría. Pero después de leer aquella carta, de confirmar que no le era indiferente a Regina, después de saber que ella _también_ quería besarla… ¿de verdad podía pensar en otra cosa?

Además, iba a volver. Lo había prometido, y Emma sabía que lo cumpliría. Esperaría ese día con ansias. De pronto un pensamiento estúpido cruzó su cabeza. ¿Y si solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones? ¿Y si Regina no volvía? ¿Y si se ponía en peligro? Quién sabe qué podía pasarle, sola, sin siquiera saber a dónde ir… no. Regina era una mujer fuerte, y si se había ido era por algo. Sabría qué hacer. Y Emma la recibiría de vuelta como se merecía. Solo esperaba no sentirse idiota cuando ese momento llegara.

Cumpliría. Dejaría de tomar esas asquerosas pastillas.

 **-x-**

 _28 de noviembre_

Cuando Emma comenzó con la misión _dejar-las-pastillas_ , se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto adicta. Joder. Le estaban mandando una maldita droga.

Así que empezó como quiso creer que se acababan todas las adicciones. Reduciendo las dosis poco a poco hasta no tomar nada. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de no recaer y seguir adelante. A lo que no había renunciado era a las terapias con Mr. Gold, aunque sí le había hecho detener el tratamiento de hipnosis, poniendo como excusa que aquellas sesiones la dejaban completamente exhausta. Y no era del todo mentira. Hacía un esfuerzo mental grandísimo, y cada vez le costaba más ocultarle al hombre lo que veía, por no añadir que estaba segura de que él sabía que mentía. Pero realmente las imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente seguían siendo aleatorias y confusas, inconexas unas con otras.

\- Bien, señorita Swan. Respetaré su decisión si no quiere continuar con la hipnosis, pero hace unas semanas parecía usted muy decidida. – comenzó a decir el pequeño hombre, con una mirada fija en inquisidora en ella. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Es decir, además del hecho de acabar exhausta.

\- No, señor. Nada especial. – explicó Emma en su mejor intento de sonar tranquila y convencida. – Simplemente he pensado que es mejor para mí. Después de todo, tengo un hijo y un trabajo que mantener.

 **-x-**

Al llegar a su edificio se encontró con Robin, el cartero que siempre se mostraba tan amable y atento con la morena, apoyado en la pared, como esperando a alguien. A Regina, estaba segura. Ese hombre la irritaba, aunque realmente no le hubiera hecho nada malo.

\- Hola, eres Emma… ¿verdad? – la rubia había intentado ignorarlo y pasar desapercibida, pero era imposible. Demasiado bonito para ser real, pensó. El hombre se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa, que ella respondió con seriedad absoluta.

\- Sí, soy yo… ¿ocurre algo?

\- La verdad… - empezó este, desesperando a Emma en cada pausa que hacía. – Regina siempre menciona tu nombre cuando hablo con ella, pero hace días que no la veo. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

\- Está de viaje. – respondió la rubia secamente.

\- Oh… de acuerdo. Y… ¿sabes cuándo volverá? Me gustaría entregarle algo.

\- Dentro de algunas semanas, pero puedo dárselo yo en tu lugar, así no te tienes que estar molestando en esperarla. Todavía no sé seguro cuándo vuelve.

\- No, gracias… - dijo este rascándose la nuca, nervioso. – Es algo personal.

\- Ah, entiendo. – Emma no sabía qué pretendía aquel hombre, pero lo podía intuir y no le gustaba nada. – Disculpe que me entrometa, pero… ¿está usted interesado en Regina? En sentido romántico, a eso me refiero.

\- La verdad es que sí. Quizás me estoy precipitando un poco, ni siquiera sé si tiene pareja, pero me gusta mucho esa mujer.

Emma casi echa humo ante esa confesión. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sabía cómo, no era un secreto que la morena podía enamorar a cualquiera, pero ese hombre no estaba a su altura ni lo estaría nunca. Le odiaba, eran los celos, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Siento decirte esto Robin, la verdad es que es una situación bastante incómoda. – la rubia forzó una sonrisa de pena y comprensión. – Regina sí tiene pareja. – se quedó en silencio un segundo, decidiéndose entre decir y no decir lo que estaba pensando, hasta que reunió fuerzas y continuó. - Es… es mi pareja.

Dicho esto y ante la cara de sorpresa de Robin se giró y, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se adentró en el edificio con dirección a su apartamento, no sin que antes una enorme sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Tampoco estaba mintiendo esta vez, ¿no?

 **-x-**

 _3 de diciembre_

El frío se había apoderado de la ciudad de Nueva York y los copos de nieve caían ligeramente dejando las calles cubiertas por un bonito manto blanco que a cualquier turista haría sonreír. A Emma no. Bueno sí, pero solo cuando soñaba despierta. Usualmente se imaginaba a sí misma paseando de la mano de Regina bajo la lluvia, disfrutando de la nieve con ella y Henry, y yendo a patinar sobre hielo a Central Park.

Vivir sin la morena le estaba costando, y a veces se preguntaba si su vida giraba en torno a ella. No era sano que su vida dependiese de alguien y lo sabía, pero cuando la esperanza de volver a verla pronto era lo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse todas las mañanas y no podía luchar contra ello, ¿qué otra opción tenía? La echaba de menos, tanto que a veces se encontraba a sí misma observando el asiento vacío que solía ocupar Regina durante el desayuno. Incluso Henry lo había notado. A él parecía no afectarle tanto, pero también deseaba que volviese. En ocasiones – en muchas – mientras cenaban salía el tema de su regreso. Regina por aquí, Regina por allá… ¿en qué momento había entrado tan profundamente en sus vidas?

Por otra parte, la reducción de dosis de la medicina había devuelto a Emma los dolores de cabeza y las pesadillas, aunque en menor medida. Las voces no, aun seguían desaparecidas. La verdad es que no sabía qué prefería, si tenerlas de vuelta o no. Así al menos sentiría a la morena más cerca. _Céntrate Emma, últimamente sólo vives por y para ella_ , se dijo.

 **-x-**

Esa noche Mary Margaret había organizado una cena de trabajo, para salir y divertirse un rato. Todos le habían dado el sí, incluido Killian, así que Emma no pudo negarse. Después de todo, le hacía falta un algo de distracción y pasar un buen rato.

La rubia había pedido a Ruby que la acompañara, ya que todos se conocían y mantenían una buena relación, pero esta se negó alegando que le había prometido a Henry una noche de películas de zombis, así que tuvo que ir sola. Sólo rezaba para que su jefe no hiciera ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

\- Emma, las chicas y yo estamos pensando en ir de fiesta la próxima semana, ya sabes, para aprovechar el tiempo antes de volver con nuestras familias y que todo se ajetree por la Navidad. ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó Rose risueña, casi rogándole con la mirada que aceptara.

\- Vamos Emma, di que sí, hace mucho que no sales con nosotras. Vamos a acabar pensando que eres una amargada. ¡Incluso Mary Margaret va a venir! – apoyó Elsa.

\- ¿Me puedo apuntar yo también, chicas? Me encantan vuestras fiestas. – intervino August, en tono irónico, bromeando.

\- Eres un envidioso. – rió Elsa – Ya sabes que sólo es una salida de chicas. – se dirigió hacia Emma de nuevo. - ¿Qué dices, Em? Apúntate, sin ti no es lo mismo.

Emma rió ante la situación. Las chicas tenían razón. No recordaba la última vez que habían salido solo ellas, prácticamente porque habría sucedido antes del accidente. Pensó en Henry, a él no le importaría que por una noche ella disfrutara. Estaría más que feliz, así podría jugar a videojuegos hasta tarde. Luego pensó en Regina, ella también querría que se divirtiera. Al fin y al cabo, no podía pasarse encerrada toda la vida.

\- Está bien. Iré.

 **-x-**

 _14 de diciembre_

La fecha se acercaba. No sabía cuál era el día exacto en que la morena volvería, pero la ilusión de su regreso junto con la de la Navidad dejaban en su estómago una sensación agradable a la par que amarga. A veces se preguntaba por su familia. ¿Tendría? Más allá de Henry, no conocía nada. Sabía que el padre de su hijo había muerto, pero de sus propios padres no conocía ni un solo dato, y no quería preguntar. Simplemente supuso que no había más, si no ya se habrían manifestado de alguna manera. De momento tenía suficiente.

Con la llegada de fechas tan señaladas estaba preparando su regalo para Henry, quería que fuese algo especial. Y también tenía pensado algo para Regina. ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo se consideraba amor o rozaba la obsesión? No lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía cada vez más ganas de verla.

\- Henry, necesito que me acompañes. Por favor.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Sorpresa. Quiero que me ayudes a escoger el regalo para Regina.

\- Sabes que no necesitas regalarle algo para enamorarla, ¿verdad? Ya lo tienes conseguido.

Emma rió con humor. Regina se sentía atraída por ella, o por lo menos eso había dejado ver con su carta. Pero de ahí a estar enamorada, iba un trecho. No sabía de dónde sacaba las ideas ese chico, pero aún así oír sus palabras y pensar en la posibilidad de que fueran ciertas, la emocionaba.

\- Ah, mamá, ¿ya tienes mi regalo?

\- No seas impaciente Henry. Aún no lo tengo, y no me preguntes nada más porque no pienso decirte una palabra en absoluto. Quiero que sea sorpresa.

La tarde había sido agradable. Habían paseado por un montón de sitios, entrado en muchísimas tiendas, recorriendo diferentes tipos de negocio en busca del regalo perfecto. Aunque Emma solo estaba fingiendo un poco, para pasar el rato con su hijo. Ambos regalos ya los tenía, pero tenía la sensación de no pasar mucho tiempo con Henry, lo que la hacía sentirse fatal. Se sentía bastante insegura últimamente, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si realmente era una buena madre. Aparentemente, para Henry la respuesta era un sí, y se notaba en su cara la felicidad al pasar el tiempo con ella.

\- Mira mamá, en esa tienda seguro que sí tienen el regalo perfecto para Regina.

Emma sonrió y eliminó todos los pensamientos negativos de su mente. Siguió al chico y escuchó todas sus propuestas y sugerencias, para después rechazarlas sutilmente con una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente se dirigieron a una cafetería a por dos chocolates con canela para combatir el frío.

 **-x-**

 _24 de diciembre_

Si no tenías familia o era demasiado pequeña como para celebrar una Navidad, estabas invitado al apartamento de Emma. No era un eslogan, ni pretendía serlo, pero básicamente ese era el mensaje. Pasarían la nochebuena en compañía de Ruby, su abuela, David y Mary Margaret. Y por supuesto, de Regina, si se dignaba a aparecer. Emma se sentía nerviosa, confusa y tenía miedo de que no apareciese. Incluso había estado a punto de llorar en dos ocasiones en todo el día. Por suerte allí estaba Henry, por quien se mantenía fuerte y no se permitía derrumbarse.

" _Tranquila mamá, vendrá."_

Las palabras de Henry resonaban una y otra vez. La noche anterior, apenas había podido dormid de lo nerviosa que estaba. Se sentía como una niña la noche antes de la visita de Papá Noel.

" _Vendrá, vendrá, vendrá, Regina vendrá."_

La rubia canturreaba en susurros mientras se entretenía en la cocina, intentando preparar algo decente para los que serían sus invitados esa noche. Pero todo estaba controlado. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde y previamente había recogido la comida preparada que encargó especialmente para ese día. Fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde conseguirla, pero gracias a su tozudez o cabezonería, lo logró.

De repente, el sonido del timbre la distrajo de sus labores. Alterada y frente a la atenta y risueña mirada de su hijo, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando abrió, se llevó una decepción.

\- Ah, hola Ruby. Abuelita.

\- Vaya, ¡sí que tenías ganas de vernos! – dijo su amiga animadamente, bromenado.

\- Lo siento. Sí que tenía, pero esperaba a otra persona. Podéis iros sentando. Ya está casi todo.

Ruby envolvió a Emma en un abrazo reconfortante entendiendo sus sentimientos y luego la miró fijamente.

\- Ella vendrá.

El reloj daba las siete en punto cuando David llegó, seguido de Mary Margaret, a quien se había encontrado en el rellano. Ni rastro de Regina. La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, y también a perder la esperanza. La mayoría de los asistentes lo habían notado, así que intentaban mantener conversación constantemente para distraerla.

\- Emma, has puesto un plato y cubiertos de más. ¿Significa eso que Regina vendrá? – preguntó Mary Margaret emocionada, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de los demás.

\- Quizás… -respondió Emma con desgana.

\- Oh.

A las ocho ya estaban listos y preparados para cenar, cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo. Esta vez sí. Tenía que ser ella. Emma se levantó de la mesa disculpándose y temblorosa se dirigió a la puerta. No sabía si estaba preparada para volver a verla. Ella creía que lo estaba, pero… ¿y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si por algún casual se desmayaba o cualquier otra cosa al verla?

El timbre sonó de nuevo y salió de sus pensamientos. Entonces abrió la puerta y… la vio. Regina estaba finalmente frente a ella, con una sonrisa en su cara, después de un mes sin verla. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Y venía cargada. Muy cargada. Emma sacudió la cabeza y al momento la ayudó a cargar todo aquello, pero primero la saludó en lo que consideró la forma más estúpida de hacerlo.

\- Hola. – dijo con una boba sonrisa en su cara.

\- Hola. – respondió Regina, manteniendo su sonrisa.

La morena había llevado de vuelta sus maletas. Eso era una buena señal. También había preparado lasaña y tarta de manzana, comida que desprendía un maravilloso olor y se veía totalmente apetitosa. Una vez se dejó ver por la sala, todos la saludaron amablemente y felices de verla.

\- Podéis empezar a comer. – animó Emma, agregando la lasaña a la mesa. – Ahora nos unimos.

 **-x-**

Había ayudado a Regina con sus cosas y ahora se encontraban en su habitación, que había quedado intacta, tal cual como la dejó cuando se fue.

\- Emma, yo… lo siento por irme así, es más, si quieres mañana mismo me voy, no quiero incomodarte. Si estás molesta conmigo lo comprendo… - Regina empezó lo que parecía una especie de discurso preparado, lucía algo nerviosa.

\- Al principio me enfadé un poco. – la interrumpió Emma. – Pero tras leer tu carta comprendí que no servía para nada. Entiendo que hayas necesitado tu tiempo y lo respeto. – sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pero al momento se tuvo que separar porque un dolor insoportable atacó su cabeza.

\- Eso era algo importante que tenía que tratar. – continuó la morena, buscando algo en su bolso. – Y he dado con el remedio. – sacó un frasco parecido al de un jarabe y se lo extendió. – Tómate esto, entero, y estarás bien. Por favor. Confía en mí.

Emma le hizo caso y se tomó el contenido del frasco, que al parecer haría efecto inmediato en ella. Entonces, Regina la volvió a tomar de las manos y esta vez, no ocurrió nada. Sólo un cosquilleo recorrió a la rubia a través de su cuerpo. Ya no había dolor.

\- ¡Ha funcionado! – exclamó emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de la morena y abrazándola de tal manera que parecía que quería mostrarle cuánto la había echado de menos. – Gracias.

\- No hace falta que me agradezcas. Ahora, vamos a cenar. Nos están esperando.

\- Espera, Regina. – La morena había abierto la puerta, pero Emma la sujetó del brazo suavemente antes de que esta pudiera salir. – Necesito saber algo antes. ¿Era cierto todo lo que escribiste en tu carta?

\- ¿Te refieres a…? – no terminó la frase, sabía que se refería a eso. – Sí, todo era absolutamente cierto. Sigue siéndolo.

\- Entonces no te importará que te salude como es debido… - susurró la rubia antes de lanzarse a sus labios y besarla con fiereza.

Regina, aunque sorprendida, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Emma sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían. Se sentía bien. Ella había echado de menos a Regina. Regina la había echado de menos a ella. Ahora estaba de vuelta en casa. Y estaba besándola. Dios mío, Regina también estaba besándola a ella. Por un momento se preguntó si estaría en el cielo o seguía en el mundo real, pero su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente por un carraspeo.

\- Lo siento, iba al baño. – dijo Ruby con un tono de voz que quería simular timidez, pero que escondía humor en él. – Ya tendréis tiempo después. Os estamos esperando para cenar.

Aunque eso de _esperar_ no era tan cierto. Cuando se dirigieron a la mesa y tomaron asiento – una al lado de otra - Emma pudo observar que la lasaña ya se había acabado.

\- Eh, ni siquiera he podido probar la lasaña. – se quejó de una manera tan infantil que hizo reír a todos los comensales.

\- Emma, cielo, no te preocupes. Puedo preparar otra cualquier día. – le respondió Regina con una sonrisa.

Había usado el apelativo _cielo_. Delante de todos los demás. Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero rápidamente se inició otro tema de conversación y la incomodidad fue reemplazada por risas y comentarios con intención de broma, que se mantuvieron a lo largo de toda la noche.

La cena, sin duda, había ido bien. Había sido una velada agradable, que había terminado con el pequeño grupo descansando sobre los sofás de la sala contando anécdotas referidas a la navidad, a la infancia o a una combinación de ambas cosas. Regina estaba acurrucada junto a Emma, quien la mantenía abrazada con cariño y de vez en cuando depositaba algún que otro beso en su cabeza.

Si bien alguien había considerado extrañas las reacciones de las dos mujeres, nadie había comentado nada, ni lo habían hecho ver a través de sus acciones. Ni siquiera David. Estaban pasando un rato tranquilo, agradable y en familia.

Y como si de una revelación se tratase, Emma se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola :)**

 **Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo con un capítulo. Este será el último en el que me centro en la perspectiva de Emma (o por lo menos por el momento), así que en el próximo sabremos muchas más cosas de Regina y habrá muuuuuuuchas respuestas.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **12**

 _25 de diciembre_

Había dormido de maravilla. La sensación del cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo había creado una paz que nunca había sentido. Había abrazado a Regina, la había besado y le había dado las buenas noches, sin abandonar la postura en que se había quedado… junto a ella. Definitivamente, era la mejor noche que pasaba en toda su vida – o dentro de sus recuerdos -.

Se despertó buscando calor con su brazo en el otro lado de la cama, pero estaba vacío. Sin embargo, un olor a tortitas invadió sus fosas nasales y sonrió. Regina era una excelente cocinera, y Emma se encontró deseando que la avisara para ir a la cocina y al fin poder probar aquel delicioso desayuno. Lo que la sorprendió fue, después de sentir los pasos de la morena dirigiéndose a la habitación, verla entrar con una bandeja en sus manos.

\- Genial, estás despierta. – dijo Regina, sonriendo. – Henry aún está profundamente dormido.

\- Entonces déjame disfrutar de ese delicioso desayuno antes de que despierte. – rió la rubia, sentándose sobre la cama para poder sostener la bandeja. - ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

Regina se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

\- Buenos días, cielo.

\- Mm… - refunfuñó Emma suavemente – por ahora me vale, pero luego no te me escapas. – Volvió su vista a la bandeja – Chocolate con canela, tortitas y… ¿pastel de manzana? – casi gritó de la emoción. – Pensé que también se había acabado.

\- Después de tu rabieta de niña pequeña por la lasaña tuve que guardarte un trozo.

\- ¿Cómo que de niña pequeña? – se quejó.

\- No importa, Emma. Sigues siendo adorable. – respondió Regina mirándola con una sonrisa, lo que hizo a la rubia sonreír con entusiasmo. – Se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

\- ¿Compartirás la tarta de manzana conmigo?

\- No esperaba menos.

La morena le dirigió una mirada traviesa antes de robarle un trozo de pastel, gesto ante el cual ambas rieron, para seguir con aquel maravilloso desayuno que le había alegrado tanto la mañana a Emma.

 **-x-**

En la televisión solo emitían programas de Navidad. Películas de Navidad, programas de cocina de Navidad, noticias sobre las Navidades, y más películas sobre lo mismo. Aunque Emma y Regina estaban prestando poca atención al televisor. Esperaban acurrucadas en el sofá a que Henry despertase, mientras hablaban de lo que había vivido la morena cuando estuvo fuera.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste exactamente? - preguntó Emma curiosa, solo esperaba que su estancia lejos de ella hubiera sido cómoda, pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiese volver.

\- Estuve en Boston. Pude alquilar un pequeño piso allí y me fui bien. Un poco aburrido, tengo que reconocerlo. Os echaba de menos… - dijo culpable - mucho. Pero tenía cosas que hacer.

\- Eh… ya no importa, estás aquí. Y lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, ha salido bien, ¿no es así?

Regina asintió, sin dar más detalles de aquel mes. Era un poco confuso y misterioso para Emma, pero decidió darle el espacio que necesitaba. Sabía que la morena se lo terminaría por contar, pero debía ser paciente.

\- Emma… me gustaría saber una cosa. ¿Has dejado las pastillas?

\- Completamente. – respondió la rubia asintiendo. – Tenías razón, me estaban haciendo daño. Era una maldita droga.

\- Bien. Me alegro que hayas podido con ellas tan rápido.

\- Fue gracias a ti. A la esperanza que tenía de volver a verte… - Emma agachó la cabeza sonrojándose un poco debido a la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Regina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, tomó a Emma de la barbilla y dirigió su cara a la de ella, para juntar los labios de la rubia con los suyos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Feliz Navidad!

De nuevo las interrumpían en el mejor momento. Tan frustrada se sentía Emma por la interrupción que ni se dio cuenta de que Henry también había llamado _mamá_ a Regina. No se lo planteó siquiera, le pareció un acto tan normal y lógico que no se cuestionó.

\- Feliz Navidad, Henry. – Regina se dirigió hacia él y lo saludó con un beso en la cabeza, seguida de la rubia, que hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya?

\- Primero el desayuno, chico. – lo reprendió Emma dulcemente.

Henry desayunó a toda prisa a pesar de las advertencias de Regina y las pequeñas regañinas de Emma, y en menos de diez minutos estuvo junto a ellas en el sofá, listo para abrir sus regalos, como si aún tuviera 5 años.

\- Bien, empecemos por el mío. – comenzó Emma. - Llevabas mucho tiempo dando la lata, chico, pero lo has conseguido. Aquí tienes.

Henry tomó en sus manos el paquete que le dio su madre y lo agitó suavemente, intentando descubrir qué había dentro. Como no lo adivinaba, decidió pasar al plan B, que era abrirlo.

\- ¡Una Xbox! – gritó emocionado. - ¡Gracias mamá! – volvió a gritar abrazándola.

Los tres rieron y fue el turno de Regina. Su regalo tenía forma de caja, algo alargada y ancha. Henry tampoco tuvo idea de qué se trataba a primera vista, ni sacudiéndolo. Intentó adivinar con un par de opciones, pero no acertó.

\- Está bien, basta de adivinanzas. Ábrelo, Henry. – dijo Regina.

\- Oh. – el chico se quedó sin habla tras abrirlo. Era un libro de tapa gruesa. Un libro de cuentos. En su portada se podía leer claramente _Once Upon a Time_. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando aquel tomo, sin abrirlo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No te ha gustado?

\- Claro que sí. Me encanta, mamá. – dijo Henry finalmente, para fundirse en un caluroso abrazo con ella y agradecerle por el regalo.

Esta vez Emma sí que se dio cuenta de cómo Henry se había dirigido a Regina. ¿Por qué la llamaba mamá? Entendía que el niño se hubiera encariñado con ella, que Regina también lo cuidaba con cariño maternal, pero… ¿podría considerarla una madre? Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos enseguida, con tres regalos en sus manos.

\- Uno es para las dos. Ahora que estáis juntas, no creo que tengáis problema. –sonrió. Era una foto de ellos tres, colocada en un bonito marco con detalles que tenían el estilo de ambas.

\- Nos encanta, Henry. – dijo Emma, con una sonrisa y secándose unas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Muchísimas gracias.

Los siguientes regalos fueron dos colgantes. Uno con una "E" para Regina y otro con una "R" para Emma. Y no, Henry no estaba confundido. Estaba completamente seguro de para quién era cada colgante.

Después fue el turno del regalo de Regina para Emma. Un vestido. La rubia se divirtió viendo la cara de miedo que tenía la morena mientras lo abría y lo observaba. Luego se rió de cómo se explicaba por haberle comprado aquello, alegando que nunca la había visto con falda y que quería que lo usara para cuando salieran en una cita. Pero no hacía falta que la convencieran, a la rubia le había encantado desde el primer momento. Regina tenía buen gusto y había captado muy bien su estilo.

El regalo de Emma quedó para el final porque tenían que salir a la calle. Bien abrigados bajaron hasta el portal, y Emma señaló su propio coche.

\- ¿Ves mi coche?

\- Sí, Emma. Veo tu coche. Veo ese ataúd de metal sobre ruedas de color amarillo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eh, oye, no insultes a mi coche. Mira al lado.

\- No, Emma, no…

\- Shh, no voy a aceptar ninguna queja. Es tuyo.

Regina se acercó al coche. Parecía un poco antiguo, pero se veía que estaba en buen estado, bastante cuidado y limpio, a pesar de la leve capa de nieve que lo cubría. Era un Mercedes de color negro. Perfecto para ella.

\- Emma, ¿cómo has…? – empezó a preguntar Regina.

\- Ahorrando. – respondió esta, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Para qué te crees que hice tantas horas extra?

En realidad, Emma había conseguido el coche muy barato para ser el que era. Demasiado barato. Al principio sospechó, pero parecía que todo estaba en orden. Funcionaba y estaba en buen estado. Además, era el regalo perfecto para Regina.

 **-x-**

 _29 de diciembre_

Había intentado que Regina se pusiera uno de sus gorros, pero había sido imposible. Se había negado rotundamente, y era lógico. Lo había intentado y se había probado uno, pero las carcajadas de Emma la hicieron quitárselo en menos de dos segundos. Definitivamente, no era su estilo. Aunque tampoco era su estilo ir a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, y hacia allí se dirigían.

Le había jurado y perjurado que lo hacía por ella y Henry, que si no ella se quedaría en casa envuelta en una manta viendo una película, que prefería mil veces no hacer el ridículo delante de cientos de personas. Pero ellos dos la habían conquistado y convencido, usando la técnica _"cara de perrito triste",_ en la que eran bastante buenos.

Así se encontraron amarrándose los patines de manera que estuvieran fijos y no corrieran tanto riesgo a caerse. Henry fue el primero en entrar a la pista, seguido por Emma y finalmente Regina, quien se había quedado atrás, andando a trompicones sobre aquellos patines. La rubia estuvo pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, ayudándola a entrar a la pista y ofreciéndole la mano para patinar juntas, lo que la morena agradeció enormemente.

\- ¡Eh! Mamá, mamá, ¡mirad!

Otra vez aquel _mamá_ hacia las dos. Esta vez Emma no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

\- Te está llamando mamá a ti también.

Oh, sí. Lo hace desde hace tiempo, pero nunca me lo había dicho frente a ti hasta el otro día… yo… si te molesta, puedo decirle que deje de hacerlo.

\- No me molesta. – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Puede parecer extraño que me guste que lo haga?

Como se habían entretenido en la conversación no vieron venir a una pareja de jovencitos que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia ellas, volviéndose imposible que frenaran y provocando que los cuatro cayeran al suelo. Emma prácticamente se lanzó contra Regina y la protegió de cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir.

\- Au. – se quejó, de forma infantil. – Regina, me duele. ¿Me das un besito?

La mirada preocupada de la morena se desvaneció después de escuchar esa frase, pasando a convertirse en una mirada divertida que terminó en una carcajada limpia.

\- Vamos. Te daré los besitos que quieras si te portas bien. – la reprendió de broma, con voz maternal.

Observaron a Henry patinar durante un rato más desde las gradas, para después dar un paseo juntos mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

Emma se sentía feliz, pues estaba en familia y Regina caminaba junto a ella agarrada de su mano. Hizo una suave presión sobre ella y cuando la morena le dirigió una mirada, la rubia sonrió.

 **-x-**

 _31 de diciembre_

El bar fue el lugar elegido para celebrar la fiesta de fin de año. Ruby decía que le encantaba ese día, ya que podía celebrar sin tener que faltar al trabajo y además ganaba dinero extra.

Se terminaba 2014 y el 2015 prometía ser un año magnífico, quizás con algunas piedras en el camino, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Emma había aceptado ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos, y después se les unieron Regina y Henry, aunque estos últimos pasaron el rato tomando café y chocolate y riendo entre ellos.

\- Em, ¿estás ahí? Emmaaaaaaaa… - la llamó Ruby por enésima vez, rodando los ojos con una expresión divertida.

\- Sí, perdón. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

\- Que dejes de mirarla embobada. – dijo riendo. - Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero prometiste que me ayudarías y si te distraes lo único que haces es retrasarme. Venga, ayúdame con estos adornos. – continuó dándole una caja, antes de empezar a canturrear, ganándose un codazo de la rubia – Emma está enamorada, Emma está… ¡ay!

\- Cállate ya, Ruby.

La noche empezó bien, la cena estaba exquisita y el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que tomaron las uvas pasó rápidamente. El año nuevo, irónicamente, no lo empezó tanto. Cuando Emma vio aparecer a Robin por la puerta del bar, borró la sonrisa de su cara automáticamente. Se fijó en que Regina había hecho lo mismo, pero la morena tenía un motivo distinto. Killian.

\- Oh, ¡mierda! – exclamó Emma, la copa que tenía en su mano se le había resbalado y ahora estaba en el suelo hecha añicos.

\- ¡Enseguida me encargo! – gritó Ruby desde el otro lado de la sala.

Vio como Robin se acercaba a Regina y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que cuando quiso Killian se plantó frente a ella.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Emma. – la saludó este con una sonrisa, para seguidamente darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, que la rubia tuvo que corresponder.

Se sentía incómodo. Bastante incómodo. Ella no tenía nada contra Killian, no había vuelto a intentar salir con ella y se había comportado educadamente, pero Emma prefería guardar las distancias. Después de todo, seguía siendo su jefe. Dirigió un momento su mirada a Regina, quien reía de algún comentario que Robin estaba haciendo. Odiaba a ese hombre. Lo quería lejos de Regina. Lo más lejos posible. Y lo iba a alejar en ese mismo momento.

\- Emma, ¿no tienes ganas de bailar? – preguntó, antes de que la rubia se pudiera escapar.

\- ¿Bailar?

\- Sí, esto es una fiesta. En las fiestas se baila… además todo el mundo lo está haciendo.

\- Sí, claro. – sonrió Emma. – Pero ahora mismo estoy algo cansada. Quizá más tarde. Pregunta a Ruby, a ella seguro que le apetece.

La conversación entre Regina y aquel odioso hombre parecía ser divertida. Hasta que Emma llegó. La rubia lo miró seria y Robin le dirigió una mirada que correspondía a su reacción. Vaya, así que ahora ella tampoco le simpatizaba. Bien.

\- Emma. – la saludó él amablemente.

\- Robin, no te imaginaba por aquí. – dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa. - ¿No tienes familia?

\- ¡Emma! – la reprendió Regina.

\- Perdón, sólo pensaba que un hombre de su edad, tan simpático que siempre te está haciendo reír, tendría una esposa a la que también le contaría historias divertidas y… pasaría tiempo con ella.

Regina se disculpó con Robin antes de tomar a Emma del brazo y llevarla a un lugar más apartado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Robin… no me cae bien. Está intentando ligar contigo.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? – rió Regina. – Él solo está intentando ser amable. No está intentando más que ser mi amigo.

\- ¡Sí que lo está! Me lo confesó él mismo cuando no estabas, ¡hasta te trajo una carta cursi! Le tuve que decir que éramos pareja para que te dejara en paz, pero parece que no se ha dado por vencido…

\- ¿Le dijiste qué?

\- Que… -contestó con temor - tú y yo… - tragó saliva - ¿éramos pareja?

Regina empezó a reír con fuerza, una reacción que Emma no se esperaba para nada. Esperaba que le reprochara haberle dicho eso cuando no era verdad. Ni siquiera ahora sabían lo que eran.

\- No sabía que eras tan celosa, Swan. Entre él y yo no pasará nada. Al igual que entre tú y ese tal Killian.

\- ¿Y entre tú y David? Me contó que te besó.

\- Emma, ¿cómo es posible que pienses eso? Estoy contigo, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente? – su rostro estaba serio. Se estaba enfadando.

\- Claro que es suficiente Regina, solo que…

\- ¿Qué? Emma, no me apetece empezar el año peleando. ¿Podemos tener la fiesta en paz? No te he dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de mí.

\- Lo siento. – suspiró Emma. – Ya lo sé, pero Robin no me gusta y no quiero que esté cerca de ti. Tampoco tengo la intención de estar con Killian. No desconfío de ti…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, después Regina suspiró con resignación y trató de sonreír.

\- Está bien. Tratemos de calmarnos y de dejar los celos a un lado, ¿sí? – Emma asintió a las palabras de la morena. – Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos y no dejemos que nos arruinen la noche.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Perdón. ¿Me das un besito para saber que todo está aclarado?

Esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera, y Emma se contagió de ella. Regina le hizo caso y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios que, aunque discreto, hizo a todo el bar girarse a verlas. Era la primera vez que la besaba en público.

 **-x-**

 _12 de enero_

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso desde que Emma y Regina no se hablaban. Intentaban no encontrarse, comían a distintas horas y siempre mantenían sus habitaciones cerradas. Estaban volviendo loco a Henry, lo sabía.

Todo había ocurrido porque el día que Regina decidió darle una sorpresa a Emma e ir a buscarla al trabajo, la había encontrado hablando con Mr. Gold. El hombre se había presentado de nuevo en el supermercado para hablar de la rutina que seguiría con Emma durante ese mes, pero la morena ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse.

En el fondo Regina tenía razón, la rubia sabía que Gold la había encerrado en aquel terrible hospital mental, y aun así lo consideraba su médico.

 _\- Emma, ¡tú lo sabías!_

 _\- Sí, pero no lo entiendes. Fui a una consulta con Gold antes de conocerte y…_

 _\- ¡No me importa! Después supiste que era él y volviste a ir. Y no has dejado de hacerlo. Incluso tomabas las malditas drogas que te daba._

 _\- ¡Que dejé por ti!_

 _Era una suerte que Henry no estuviera en casa en ese momento, porque la escena no era nada agradable. Emma podía sentir la decepción en la mirada de Regina y no pudo sentirse más culpable. Ella podía haberse negado a seguir con la consulta, pero tenía miedo de que pasara algo parecido a la desaparición de Ruby. Y si no tenía pruebas, no podía excusarse ante Regina._

Todavía podía sentir la rabia y la impotencia que se había apoderado de ella en aquel momento. Quería abrazar a Regina, decirle que todo estaba bien y que no volvería. Pero no podía. Quería darle una explicación. Pero lo que más quería, era que esa situación se resolviera, porque no aguantaría más tiempo con la culpa si seguía oyendo los llantos de la morena tras la puerta.

 **-x-**

 _14 de enero_

Su hijo era un pequeño diablo. Su hijo, y su amiga Ruby. No sabía cuál de los dos era peor. Se había dejado llevar por su juego y allí estaba. En el bar, porque necesitaban urgentemente su ayuda y no podía ayudarles otra persona sino Emma. Era la indicada para realizar aquel favor y no existía otra persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo.

La excusa había sido buena, admitió. Y las intenciones, dedujo que también. Pero la insistente mirada seria de Regina sobre ella la mantenía intranquila. Estaban encerradas allí dentro, castigadas hasta que se reconciliaran. Lo sabían. Incluso les habían preparado la cena, y decorado una mesita con un par de velas.

\- ¿Y bien? – la primera voz que se oyó esa noche fue la de Regina, que sobresaltó a la rubia mientras esta buscaba algo que picar.

\- Tengo hambre. – dijo Emma, encogiéndose de hombros. Esperaba que Regina se ablandara un poco y sonriera, pero eso no ocurrió. – Escucha… - continuó – a lo mejor…no, seguro que no quieres escucharme. Pero necesito explicarte por qué sigo yendo a terapia con Gold.

La expresión de la morena seguía siendo aterradora para Emma. Tomó aire, antes de empezar a contarle.

\- Todo son suposiciones y tal vez locuras mías, pero te juro que tiene sentido. Él se presentó en mi trabajo un día, pero yo rechacé su oferta… entonces me habló de acciones y consecuencias, lo que no entendí bien hasta que Ruby desapareció. Entonces fui a verle. Nunca supe bien qué es lo que quería de mí, solo sé que varios días después Ruby volvió y… tuve miedo. No quise que Gold hiciera algo a Henry o a ti. A lo mejor para ti no tiene sentido pero….

\- Sí que lo tiene… -la interrumpió Regina, acercándose a ella. – Sí que lo tiene. Emma… siento no haberte dejado darme una explicación.

\- No, perdóname a mí por habértelo ocultado.

Se habían acercado lo suficiente como para tocarse si hacían un movimiento mínimo con sus manos, así que Emma aprovechó para atraer más aún a la morena hacia ella y abrazarla.

\- No quería hacerte daño Regina, lo siento mucho.

\- Emma, ni se te ocurra llorar. – advirtió Regina, mirándola a los ojos y sin apartarse del abrazo. – Somos unas idiotas.

\- Sí. – rió Emma. – Ojalá no hubieran tenido que encerrarnos aquí para darnos cuenta.

Cuando las vieron hablando tranquilamente y abrazándose, Henry y Ruby hicieron de nuevo aparición para abrirles la puerta, y luego decirles que las dejarían solas e irían a casa de Ruby a ver películas toda la noche.

Quizás su hijo y su amiga no eran unos demonios. Quizá eran ángeles.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – preguntó Emma dulcemente.

\- Sí. Vamos a casa. – respondió Regina.

Lo cierto era que ambas estaban cansadas. De haber estado peleadas, de haberse evitado durante aquellos días, de estar separadas. Descansar y estar juntas era lo único que querían, y les estaban haciendo un favor enorme. Lo que necesitaban era la habitación de Emma, silencio, besos, caricias y… quizá algo más.

 **-x-**

 _1 de febrero_

Era el cumpleaños de Regina y Emma intentó levantarse temprano para darle una sorpresa a la morena, pero esta se le adelantó. Cuando se despertó y no la encontró a su lado se dirigió a la cocina, que de no ser porque Regina podía con todo aquello, pensaría que era un completo caos.

La morena iba de un lado a otro, sin parar, dejando cosas a medio preparar para ir a por otras y luego volver, y repetir el proceso. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, ella no solía comportarse así. Y Emma dudaba que fuese solo el simple hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Es tu cumpleaños. Anda, siéntate y deja que me encargue de todo.

\- Emma. – dijo sorprendida, como si no la hubiera notado. – Yo, es solo… no puedo estar quieta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, yendo hacia ella y tratando de calmarla.

\- Tengo una sorpresa.

\- Se supone que YO debería tener una sorpresa para ti. – rió - ¿Qué te pasa?

No quiso responderle. Regina siguió con el misterio e incluso lo hizo mayor cuando se despidieron de Henry frente al autobús. Al parecer él también sabía algo. Joder, ¿por qué siempre era ella la que se enteraba la última? Emma cada vez entendía menos, pero prácticamente obedeció a todo lo que le dijo la morena y sin darse cuenta se encontró dentro del coche de esta con el diario en sus manos. _El diario_.

\- Pero… el diario… estaba vacío, ¿no? Por qué me lo das ahora.

\- No lo estaba. Lo he descubierto.

Emma lo comprobó y era cierto. Al parecer, las páginas estaban pegadas entre sí y solo había texto en la parte que no era visible. Regina había sido astuta, pero ¿por qué no se acordaba?

\- ¿Puedo leerlo?

\- Claro que puedes. Por eso te lo he dado. Lo escribí para ti. Tienes todo el camino para leerlo, así que adelante.

La rubia se dispuso a comenzar con aquel enigmático diario, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado y que tanto la intrigaba, pero antes tenía una duda más.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A un pueblo que no recuerdas, pero lo harás. O eso espero. Se llama Storybrooke.

\- Storybrooke. – repitió Emma, una vez en alto pero mil veces en su mente.

Storybrooke. Se dirigían a Storybrooke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Creo que ha pasado casi un mes desde la última actualización y de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero... ¡estoy de vuelta! Al fin he podido actualizar este fic y espero que os guste este capítulo, ya que es bastante diferente. Es cortito pero con el próximo espero recuperar el ritmo. Sin más, agradeceros las reviews y animaros a que me sigáis diciendo vuestras opiniones.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **13**

 **El diario de Regina - I**

Iba a ser una lectura sin descanso. El viaje hacia Storybrooke era largo y Regina conducía en silencio. Emma la observó unos instantes, antes de decidirse finalmente a dirigir su mirada hacia el diario que tenía entre sus manos y abrirlo por la primera página.

" _15 de septiembre de 2013._

No tengo muy claro lo que ha pasado, pero todo es culpa de Rumpelstiltskin. Sabía que no era una buena idea confiar en él. Ahora estoy aquí, en esta especie de celda completamente blanca que es peor que el psiquiátrico de Storybrooke.

Ha pasado una semana desde que aparecí aquí, en Nueva York – lo descubrí gracias a que Emma me había hablado mucho de esta ciudad – y tres días desde que me metieron en este maldito hospital. Pero quizás deba empezar por el principio…

 _Era de noche, el reloj de mi muñeca –ahora roto- marcaba aproximadamente las 4 y diez de la mañana cuando me desperté, en medio de un callejón completamente desconocido. Hacía solo unas cuantas horas que me había despedido de Henry en su habitación y le había dado un beso de buenas noches a Emma. Estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, en Storybrooke. Pero todo aquello parecía haber desaparecido._

 _La luz de la farola de enfrente parpadeaba sin descanso, como si fuera a fundirse de un momento a otro. Y yo estaba sola, sin saber a dónde ir. Las calles parecían peligrosas a esas horas, así que opté por salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin que nadie me viera. Estaba amaneciendo cuando me encontré con aquella sabandija._

 _\- ¡Gold! – grité, haciendo que parara y me dirigiera una mirada sorprendida._

 _Me acerqué a él completamente furiosa, amenazante… pero él no pareció inmutarse._

 _\- Disculpe señorita, ¿quién es usted? – preguntó, mirándome con ojos confundidos. Yo sabía que estaba fingiendo._

 _\- No se haga el idiota, ¡sabe bien quién soy!_

 _\- Señorita, creo que me está confundiendo. Jamás la había visto en mi vida._

 _Me dejó ahí, en medio de la calle. Más confundida que nunca. Y por qué no reconocerlo, aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría si nadie me recordaba? Quizás todos habían perdido su memoria menos yo. ¿Estábamos en otra maldición? No lo tenía muy claro, pero era la explicación medianamente más lógica que se me ocurría. Maldito Gold._

 _Durante todo el día me dediqué a deambular por las calles, en busca de algo o alguien conocido. Nada._

 _A la mañana siguiente pude distinguir en una calle aquel horrible coche amarillo de Emma, algo que me hizo sonreír. Podría ser incluso el de ella…quizás… Antes de poder acercarme lo suficiente para comprobarlo, observé cómo la puerta del edificio de enfrente se abría y salía una mujer de pelo rubio. Llevaba un uniforme, y se parecía a Emma, pero no podía verle la cara. Mi corazón se aceleró al segundo, y ella debió notar mi presencia porque levantó la cabeza y me miró._

 _\- Emma…_

 _\- Disculpe, ¿la conozco? – me miró extrañada, pero luego me sonrió._

 _Como suponía, ella también me había olvidado. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, iba a llegar hasta el final del asunto. Romperíamos la maldición y volveríamos a casa._

 _\- Eh… no, disculpe, debo haberme confundido…_

 _Huí. O al menos, eso fingí. Me quedé observándola durante un rato sin que me viera, hasta que vi salir a Henry y se marcharon juntos. Dolía…era horrorosamente doloroso…_

El tiempo que pasó entre ese día y el que me ingresaron aquí no quiero recordarlo. Sólo sé que perseguí a Gold, descubrí dónde trabajaba y me colé en su oficina. Psiquiatra, qué casualidad. En todas las maldiciones consigue un puesto privilegiado. Ah, y también observé a Henry y a Emma…

Cometí el error de amenazar a Gold, me hizo pasar por una paciente y me trajeron aquí. Realmente no se está tan mal. A pesar de que las paredes, el suelo, la ropa, y absolutamente todo es blanco o gris, no puedo quejarme demasiado. Puedo comer. Me puedo bañar. Puedo perder el tiempo.

Esto es una mierda, y Emma se sorprendería al escucharme decir esa palabra. Esto es una mierda y lo único que he conseguido es esta porquería de libreta. Al menos me sirve para distraerme..."

" _17 de septiembre._

Me he pasado la noche llorando. Normalmente no lo reconocería, pero tengo la seguridad de que nadie va a leer esto, así que puedo desahogarme por aquí. Parece que mi destino es esperar hasta que Emma me encuentre. No hay por dónde escapar. "

" _18 de septiembre._

He pensado que lo mejor que puedo hacer es escribir esto para ti, Emma. Para cuando me encuentres. Os echo muchísimo de menos, a ti y a Henry.

Esta mañana han empezado con el tratamiento adecuado para mí, o así lo han llamado. Me han traído tres pastillas y han pretendido que las tomase. Me toman por idiota. Después de todas las películas que he visto contigo, tengo por seguro que jamás probaré una de esas espantosas drogas a las que llaman medicinas.

Después me han llevado a una sala común con el resto de personas internadas aquí. Adivina con quién me he encontrado. Zelena. ¿Qué hace aquí? Al parecer tampoco recuerda nada, como tú… pero aun así insiste en que es mi hermana. Es algo curioso, pero al menos tengo a alguien que me haga compañía.

Me gustaría saber cómo le estará yendo a Henry en el colegio y en qué estás trabajando tú…si estáis viviendo bien, si os falta algo… este lugar es frustrante."

" _26 de septiembre._

Acabo de volver de una sesión de terapia. Aunque de terapia no tiene nada. Cada vez son más agresivos…no quiero recordarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Greg y Tamara me secuestraron? Algo así…pero peor. Si siguen así no voy a aguantar mucho.

Será una vez a la semana. No quiero que pase el tiempo. No quiero volver a esa sala. Emma, ven pronto, por favor.

Sigo sin tomarme las medicinas. Las he ido guardando en un cajón, pero tengo que deshacerme de ellas pronto si no quiero que me descubran. Quizás mi castigo sea otra vez la sala de tortura. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Confusión**

 **14**

 **El diario de Regina – II**

Las palabras de Regina llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y dolían como si ella misma estuviera viviendo las situaciones que narraba la morena. Pero ella seguía sin mirarla, fija en la carretera, conduciendo, así que Emma continuó con su lectura.

" _17 de Octubre._

He encontrado en Zelena un apoyo fundamental. En cierto modo, ayuda a que no termine por volverme loca aquí dentro. Ella y mis recuerdos son lo único que funciona. Recuerdos que son contigo, con Henry… incluso con tus padres.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que salimos, como una cita…

 _Era la quinta vez que me arreglaba el pelo. Henry suspiraba con pesar, quejándose de lo mucho que había tardado en arreglarme, e insistiendo en que estaba guapísima. Era absurdo estar tan nerviosa para una cita con la sheriff, mujer que llevaba viendo prácticamente todos los días desde hacía dos años._

 _\- Vamos mamá, estás preciosa. – volvió a quejarse Henry mientras yo repasaba mi pintalabios. – A mamá se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea. – dijo con una ligera risita._

 _\- Henry, vas a estar bien con los abuelos, ¿verdad? – pregunté ignorándolo, sabía perfectamente la reacción que iba a tener la señorita Swan._

 _\- Sí mamá, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

 _Lo cierto es que tener a los Charming como niñeras de Henry era fantástico. Aunque no los terminase de tolerar en ocasiones, extrañamente nos considerábamos familia y a mi hijo le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero lo más raro de todo, es que hubieran aceptado tan rápido y tan bien que su hija saliera con la Reina Malvada._

 _\- Vaya, Regina, estás fantástica. – soltó David en cuanto me presenté en su casa para dejar a Henry y recoger a Emma._

 _\- Gracias. – respondí amablemente. Aun me sorprendía poder tener una conversación normal con él. - ¿Está lista Emma ya?_

 _\- Sí, enseguida ba… - intervino Mary Margaret, que no pudo terminar de hablar debido al grito que se escuchó desde el piso de arriba._

 _\- Sí, ¡ya voy! – la voz de Emma sonaba apurada y antes de verla bajar se oyó un golpe fuerte. – Au, ¡mierda!_

 _La salvadora nunca tendría remedio. Tanto sus padres como Henry negaron con la cabeza, todos a la vez. Era un desastre y siempre lo sería. Finalmente bajó las escaleras sin más dificultad y con una sonrisa, que cambió a un gesto de sorpresa en cuanto me vio. Ella también estaba muy guapa._

Emma, juro que jamás sabré cómo lograste que me enamorara de ti."

Emma sonrió al leer aquello, y se perdió imaginando cómo habría sido aquella primera cita. Se moría de ganas por recordarla. Siguió pasando las páginas hasta que encontró el día de su cumpleaños, en el que la morena solo había escrito breves líneas. A pesar de ello, su corazón se encogió al leer aquello.

" _23 de Octubre._

Se suponía que este era el primer cumpleaños que íbamos a pasar juntas. Tenía pensado incluso el regalo que te iba a hacer. Lástima que no haya podido ser…

Al menos no lo pasarás sola. Espero que tengas un gran día junto a Henry. Feliz cumpleaños, Emma. Te quiero."

La rubia quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, y se limitó a seguir leyendo.

" _8 de Noviembre._

No puedo soportar este maldito tratamiento. Los dolores de cabeza cada vez son más fuertes. Hay días en los que no puedo soportarlos, y las pastillas son tentadoras. Sé que no debo, pero es...esta situación me hace querer morirme, todas las noches tengo pesadillas, y eso cuando puedo dormir.

Intento mantenerme fuerte, pero cada día es más difícil…"

" _9 de Noviembre._

Casi como si lo hubiera pedido, anoche tuve un sueño esperanzador. No hubo ni rastro de las pesadillas que te comenté ayer. Soñé contigo, y con Henry. Soñé con nosotros tres, reunidos de nuevo. Soñé que me decías que vendrías a buscarme, que no me rindiera.

Aguantaré, por nosotras. Por nuestra familia."

" _21 de diciembre._

Tengo noticias. No sé si son buenas o malas, pero he estado analizando las pastillas que me dan. No son medicinas de este mundo. Son ingredientes – camuflados, eso sí – de poción del olvido. Quieren hacerme olvidarlo todo, que esté tan maldita como tú o como cualquiera de los que han venido aquí.

¿Sabes? Por una parte he pensado que no estaría tan mal. Olvidar… me haría sentir menos dolor, ya sabes…

Pero luego, pensándolo bien, he tenido una idea. Puedo utilizar estos ingredientes y utilizarlos para hacer una poción de memoria. No es tan complicado, pero no sé si funcionará…

Una vez al mes vienen a traernos el correo a los pacientes. Quizás pueda mandarte algo. Pronto podremos comunicarnos, Emma."

" _15 de Enero._

¡He logrado hacer la poción! Me ha costado bastante porque me faltaba un ingrediente, pero la he hecho. Espero que funcione. Dentro de 20 días vendrán a traer el correo y podré mandarla. Deséame suerte. "

" _8 de Febrero._

Hace un par de días se llevaron mi carta junto con la poción. Supongo que te llegará pronto. O quizás tarde un poco, ya que no me sabía tu dirección. Por suerte he podido convencer al pobre chico de que la busque hasta encontrarla, y me ha prometido que no parará hasta hacerlo.

Es lo que tiene ser una reina, querida, soy irresistible.

Pd. Desde que tengo algo por lo que luchar he estado mucho mejor. Ahora buscaré otro entretenimiento hasta que vengas. "

" _19 de Marzo._

Llevo más de un mes de espera, y aun no ha pasado nada. A lo mejor todavía no te ha llegado, a lo mejor la poción no ha funcionado, o incluso pudo haber pasado que consideraras que estoy loca y quiero envenenarte. Sí, seguramente habrá pasado eso y no te la habrás tomado. ¡Qué tonta he sido! Nadie en su sano juicio se tomaría un mejunje desconocido de un extraño. Y menos, si está encerrado en un psiquiátrico.

Oh, mi tratamiento ha pasado de una vez a la semana a tres veces…"

" _1 de Abril._

Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. Me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo, me siento muy cansada…siento como si numerosos temblores me recorrieran el cuerpo a cada momento. Y he perdido la esperanza."

" _7 de Abril._

Perdóname, Emma. Perdóname.

Me he rendido. He empezado a tomarme las pastillas. Me relajan, me siento bien y no tengo pesadillas. Sé que pronto empezaré a olvidarlo todo, pero…cuando vengas me sacarás de aquí y me harás recordar. Lo sé.

Hasta siempre."

Emma había decidido ignorar las palabras _maldición_ , _poción_ y cualquier otra que estuviera relacionada con la magia, sencillamente porque no entraba en su mente una explicación lógica que las contuviese. Pero de resto, podía sentir el dolor de Regina como propio. Quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Pero aún no habían llegado y todavía le quedaban algunas páginas por leer.

" _20 de Mayo._

No me preocupa demasiado esta situación. En realidad, no me preocupa demasiado nada. Mi rutina se ha convertido en algo cómodo, tranquilo, algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar. Ya no tengo las mismas ansias de salir que antes. Ahora ya no me importa quedarme encerrada en mi habitación o no.

Me estoy comportando como debería. Tomo mis medicinas, siempre respeto los tiempos e incluso voy a terapia sin quejarme, ya que por las noches duermo de maravilla y la angustia que sentía antes…ya no existe."

A partir de ese día había sido visible un cambio en el comportamiento de la morena. Después del 20 de mayo, las fechas habían desaparecido. No se podía saber en qué día o en qué mes escribía. Es como si hubiera olvidado aquello también.

"Había olvidado que tenía una libreta, un diario, lo que sea. ¿Cuánto hace que no escribo? No lo recuerdo…Lo anterior lo he sellado. No quiero leerlo. Espero olvidar también que lo he escrito. No quiero saber nada de nada. Solo quiero seguir mi vida tranquila."

"Algo me dice que debería contar mis progresos…bien: Mi nombre es Regina Mills…y no recuerdo mucho más."

Había páginas y páginas con la misma frase. Regina sólo recordaba su nombre. La había olvidado a ella, a Henry y todo lo demás. Pero…ella siempre supo que Gold la encerró. ¿Habría vuelto a recordarlo? Un par de páginas más y tuvo su respuesta.

" _30 de Agosto._

Hoy es un día memorable. Se ha atrevido a pasar por aquí la persona que me encerró. No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que fue él. Es más, ha venido a recordarme que jamás saldré de aquí, algo que ya sabía.

Será imbécil. Podría haberse quedado en su casa y no venir a molestarme. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado drogada como para atacarle. Me he limitado a sonreír y esperar a que se vaya, sin decirle una palabra.

Ojalá un día te tragues tus palabras, hijo de…"

" _1 de Septiembre._

Otro día memorable que sumamos a la lista. Esta vez ha sido mucho más grave. Ha habido un accidente horrible cerca de aquí. Al parecer una mujer ha tenido un accidente casi mortal justo en la carretera que llega hasta el psiquiátrico. Sí, accidente así ocurren todos los días, pero el nombre de la mujer ha llamado mi atención de una manera que no he podido comprender.

 _Emma Swan_."

La vista se le había nublado completamente, las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos en cuanto terminó de leer aquel diario. Eso quería decir que cuando tuvo el accidente, la estaba buscando. Emma estaba buscando a Regina. ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordarlo?

No se dio cuenta de que hubieron llegado hasta que sintió los brazos de la morena rodeándola.

\- Emma, hemos llegado. Todo está bien ahora, no llores.

La rubia asintió y dejó que Regina secara sus lágrimas. Después, levantó la vista y se fijó en dónde estaban. Se encontraban en medio de una carretera que parecía no llegar a ninguna parte, un bosque se extendía a los lados de la misma y el lugar parecía abandonado.

\- Pero…aquí no hay nada.

\- Oh, sí que hay. Sígueme.

Una vez se bajaron del coche, Regina tomó la mano de Emma y prácticamente la arrastró unos pasos hacia delante. La rubia pudo sentir cómo atravesaba una especie de barrera invisible – era algo escalofriante – y ante ella, esta vez, pudo ver un cartel que claramente decía _"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke."_

" _Bienvenida a casa, Emma."_

Una sensación de calidez invadió a Emma por completo. Era la voz de Regina, pero ella no había dicho nada. La morena se mantenía junto a ella, aún aferrada a su mano, sonriéndole. El sonido había provenido de su mente, a lo que Emma sonrió, para contestarle en sus pensamientos.

" _Ya te había echado de menos."_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios como siempre 3**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que han llegado a Storybrooke?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! He tardado bastante (otra vez) en actualizar pero por fin he conseguido escribir este capítulo. Gracias infinitas por vuestras reviews, follows y favs y espero que disfruteís del capítulo. Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **15**

 _1 de Febrero (continuación)_

Storybrooke era un pueblo extraño. Habían vuelto a por el coche para recorrer aquella pequeña ciudad más cómodamente. Y todo lo que se veía eran edificios desgastados por el paso del tiempo. No había rastro de vida por allí desde hacía meses. _Un curioso pueblo abandonado_ , pensó Emma. Pero era más que eso. Muchísimo más. Y cuando tuviera sus recuerdos de vuelta, lo sabría.

Pararon frente a una cafetería que inevitablemente le recordó a la de Ruby y su abuela. Era…simplemente la esencia de la misma, y cuando entraron no pudo evitar imaginárselas trabajando allí dentro.

\- Bienvenida a Granny's. – dijo Regina, con una sonrisa. – Aquí celebrábamos todas las fiestas. He perdido la cuenta de todas las que hemos hecho.

\- ¿Así que ahora actúas de guía turística? – preguntó Emma, bromeando. El que estuviese confundida no impedía que disfrutara de las explicaciones de la morena.

\- Hasta que recuperes la memoria. ¿Quieres ver más? – preguntó y la rubia asintió. – Podemos dar un paseo.

Salieron de Granny's y por un momento Regina se quedó observando la cara de Emma. Confusa, estaba claro. Pero todo se arreglaría, o eso esperaba. Era un poco frustrante recordarlo todo y que Emma no lo hiciera. Al menos disfrutaría de pasar un rato con Emma por el pueblo.

\- Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. – insistió Regina, mientras paseaban por la calle principal con destino a la biblioteca. Emma la había tomado de la mano para sentirse más segura, lo que la morena también agradecía.

\- En tu diario hablabas de magia, maldiciones…y de mis padres. ¿Los conoces?

\- Claro. Me han dado más dolores de cabeza de los que crees, durante muchos años. Y tú también los conoces. Sólo que no te acuerdas.

Emma intentó juntar trozos entre lo que había leído en el diario de Regina y lo que le explicaba, pero no hallaba ninguna conexión – o ninguna buena explicación – y eso solo la confundía más. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se quedó unos segundos admirando la torre de aquel reloj.

\- ¿No te estimula los recuerdos? – preguntó Regina esperanzada.

\- No. – respondió Emma simplemente.

Regina lo estaba intentando. Y le había prometido a Henry que no se desesperaría, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Tampoco quería hacer sufrir a la rubia, que bastante se estaba esforzando escuchándola e intentando atar cabos. Pero todo lo que había leído seguía sin tener explicación lógica, Regina lo sabía. Se estaba enfrentando a casi la misma Emma escéptica que llegó a Storybrooke la primera vez.

\- ¿Quiénes son mis padres? – preguntó Emma, aquel asunto la tenía intrigada.

Regina dudó un momento entre si decírselo o no, pero nada perdía con ello.

\- David y Mary Margaret. Cuando recuperen sus recuerdos y se enteren de que tu padre me ha besado va a ser muy divertido. Casi tanto como el día que se enteraron que estábamos juntas. – contó con una risita.

\- Pero ellos…tienen la misma edad que yo. No lo entiendo Regina, todo es muy raro.

Regina se paró en seco, colocándose frente a Emma y acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo entenderás. Te lo prometo.

 **-x-**

Su paseo por el pueblo continuaba, esta vez se dirigían a la casa donde la rubia había vivido con sus padres. Regina había odiado ese edificio desde el primer día en que Storybrooke apareció allí. Por la sencilla razón de que Mary Margaret vivía allí. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo – y las numerosas veces que había pasado en aquella casa- su opinión había ido cambiando, hasta el punto de sentir nostalgia cuando entró.

Se movía con comodidad por aquel piso, segura, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, pensó Emma.

" _¿Estás preparada para nuestra primera cita oficial?"_ , escuchó. Aquello era un recuerdo, lo sabía. De un momento a otro, imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, imágenes de Regina y ella saliendo de aquella estancia y dirigiéndose a algún restaurante.

\- Regina. – dijo Emma, llamando la atención de la otra mujer y haciéndola preocuparse por ella, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

\- He recordado algo. Estábamos…aquí…y…viniste a buscarme. Nos despedimos de mis padres y nos fuimos. Nuestra primera cita.

Regina se lanzó hacia Emma en un abrazo que tomó a la rubia por sorpresa. Si seguía así, igual recordaría poco a poco todo. Pero no quería emocionarse demasiado, la rubia parecía tensa en sus brazos, todo aquello para ella debía ser extraño.

\- Emma, cielo. – Regina la tomó de ambas manos. – No te asustes de lo que está pasando, por favor. Sé que es extraño para ti, pero todo irá bien.

\- Ok. – respondió Emma automáticamente, las palabras de la morena habían conseguido tranquilizarla pero no del todo.

La siguiente parada fue la oficina del Sheriff. La oficina de Emma.

\- Aquí es donde tú trabajabas. Eras la sheriff de la ciudad, señorita Swan.

Ese _Señorita Swan_ se repitió al menos unas cien veces en los pensamientos de Emma. _Señorita Swan, Señorita Swan, Señorita Swan_. Tenía la sensación de que Regina la había llamado así durante mucho tiempo.

\- Tú también me diste muchos dolores de cabeza cuando llegaste a la ciudad. No te imaginas cuántos, Emma. Pasábamos el día peleando.

\- ¿Tú en qué trabajabas? – preguntó la rubia, cambiando de tema, distraída.

\- Soy la alcaldesa. Lo era…bueno, no importa. Alcaldesa.

 **-x-**

El tono ausente que Emma había estado utilizando durante todo el día preocupaba a Regina. Tampoco había recuperado ningún recuerdo más, otra cosa que añadir a la lista. Temía que solo hubiera sido aquel momento, y que no recordara nada más. Pero se guardaba un As bajo la manga. Llevaba pensándolo un tiempo. Podría funcionar. Un beso de amor verdadero podía romper cualquier maldición. El único problema era la inseguridad que le llegaba a causar el pensamiento de que Emma y ella no fueran amor verdadero. Las cosas nunca salían bien para ella, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

La última parada era la casa de Regina. Una preciosa mansión de color blanco que se mantenía intacta. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por aquella construcción. Sencillamente majestuosa.

\- Esta es mi casa. Hacía poco que te habías mudado conmigo.

\- Wow. – fue lo único que Emma pudo decir cuando se bajó del coche. - ¿Podemos entrar?

\- Claro.

Por dentro, seguía igual que como se había quedado cuando desaparecieron de allí, con algunos matices. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, como si siempre hubiese estado allí como exposición. Como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. Todo estaba en su sitio, ni un milímetro más allá de donde debía colocarse.

\- ¿Cómo es que esta es la única casa que se mantiene intacta?

\- Un hechizo de protección. – dijo Regina naturalmente, para ella era normal hablar de magia y más allí, pero Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Regina, que hables de magia es un poco…raro. Es decir, la magia…no existe. –dijo Emma, tratando de tener cuidado con lo que decía, fracasando en el intento.

\- Sí que existe. Entiendo que ahora no lo creas, pero solo tienes que tener paciencia.

\- ¡No! Estoy cansada, llevas todo el día diciéndome lo mismo, y no ha pasado nada. Incluso mi "recuerdo" pienso que solo lo ha creado mi mente para complacerte. Todo esto es…una locura.

Después de terminar su pequeño discurso suspiró. Era…frustrante. Esa misma palabra no paraba de aparecer en sus pensamientos desde que llegaron a Storybrooke. Todo aquello era una locura, y no tenía sentido.

\- Henry me advirtió que al principio no me creerías, como pasó con él cuando te trajo aquí por primera vez. Emma, escúchame. – suplicó Regina. – Confías en mí, ¿verdad? - Emma asintió. – Necesito que confíes en mí un poco más.

Emma volvió a asentir, después de pensárselo unos segundos. Regina se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambas manos y les dio un apretón reconfortante, después dirigió las suyas a las mejillas de Emma de nuevo, y finalmente acercó su cara a la de la rubia, acariciando su nariz con la suya propia. Consiguió que Emma sonriera, lo que la contagió a ella, y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

\- Necesito que creas en mí. – dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de Emma, finalmente. Emma correspondió sin ningún tipo de queja u objeción.

Ya estaba. Un beso de amor verdadero. Era todo lo que necesitaban para romper la maldición. Una sensación intensa pero no desconocida las recorrió a ambas, señal de que algo había ocurrido. Con una sonrisa Regina se separó de Emma, esperando que esta le dijera que recordaba, pero no le dijo nada.

¿Y bien? – preguntó.

\- Yo…he sentido como si algo me atravesara y se expandiera, pero…sigo sin recordar nada.

Regina agachó su cabeza, desesperanzada. Había estado segura de que la maldición se había roto, pero no había ocurrido nada. No lo entendía. Tenía que haber sucedido algo, ambas lo habían sentido. Tal vez su amor no fuera tan fuerte…

\- No importa. Volvamos a Nueva York, Henry tendrá ganas de vernos.

 **-x-**

La vuelta a Nueva York fue más silenciosa incluso que la ida a Storybrooke. Emma se dedicó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana, mientras seguía ausente. Y Regina…no podía culparla, realmente no podía. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, que volvieran a casa y ella volviese a ser la Emma de siempre. Solo quería ser feliz, como lo eran antes de aquella estúpida maldición. Echaba de menos hasta sus aventuras, su magia…y enfrentarse a las criaturas más extrañas que pudieran imaginarse. Incluso echaba de menos que David y Mary Margaret fueran los _Charming_.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Henry una vez hubieron llegado, a modo de saludo, pero por las caras de ambas mujeres la cosa no había ido muy bien.

\- No ha pasado nada, Henry. Emma aún no recuerda. – explicó Regina.

Henry miró a su madre, que aún parecía que estaba ida.

\- Mamá, Emma… - se acercó e incluso la zarandeó un poco, hasta que la rubia pareció despertar.

\- Lo siento, chico. No sé qué me pasa. Creo que necesito descansar. – dijo, casi dejándose caer al suelo. Regina la sujetó y la acompañó hasta su habitación.

\- Henry, será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana será otro día. – dijo Regina, despidiéndose de su hijo.

Emma no tenía fuerzas para nada. Simplemente se dejó caer en la cama como un peso muerto. Regina le quitó la chaqueta y las botas, para después seguir con lo demás y ayudarla a ponerse el pijama. La rubia se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa, antes de pedirle a Regina en silencio que la acompañara y quedarse dormida una vez la morena estuvo junto a ella.

 **-x-**

 _2 de Febrero_

 _3:48_

\- ¡Regina!

El grito de Emma hizo que Regina se despertara sobresaltada. Como gesto involuntario la buscó y se quedó más tranquila cuando la encontró a su lado. Su respiración estaba agitada y parecía algo asustada.

\- Emma, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Ya me acuerdo. Me acuerdo de todo. Dios Regina, te quiero, te quiero tanto que el corazón me va a estallar. – dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa, antes de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

Antes de continuar con la euforia, Regina se dio cuenta de algo. Algo había cambiado. La cama era distinta, las sábanas eran distintas…la habitación era distinta. Habían vuelto.

 _Estaban en Storybrooke._

No lo podía creer, se restregó los ojos y se acercó a la ventana, para comprobar que aquello era real. Y lo era, era muy real. Pudo ver su coche aparcado junto al de Emma en la entrada, las farolas de las calles encendidas y pudo reconocer todo a su alrededor. Estaban en casa. Pero cuando se giró para mirar a Emma con felicidad por lo que había pasado, algo pareció golpearla interiormente, lo que hizo a Regina caer al suelo, y lo único que pudo ver después de Emma corriendo hacia ella preocupada, era el color negro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Después de muuuuuucho tiempo...¡hola de nuevo! Quiero pedir disculpas aquí también por la tardanza pero finalmente he vuelto, así que espero que estéis dispuestos a leer y que os siga gustando el fic. Aviso que no quedan muchos capítulos, no me atrevería a decir cuántos porque soy un desastre, pero os aseguro que no muchos más.**

 **También me gustaría aclarar en qué punto estamos. Estamos después de la 3B, pero el viaje en el tiempo nunca ocurrió así como algún tipo de historia entre Emma y Hook. Regina y Robin tuvieron varias citas pero nada serio, y Zelena se redimió. Esto es todo lo que debéis saber. Ah, y personajes como Elsa o August aparecen porque me apetece a mí, jajajaja. Sin más os dejo leer, ponedme vuestros comentarios como siempre, se agradecen mucho.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **16**

Storybrooke se había despertado. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las 7:32 de la mañana y el pueblo se había puesto en marcha. Había escuchado ruidos en las calles, gritos de celebración e incluso quejas de algunos habitantes que "tenían una vida mejor" en Nueva York. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, la única persona que le importaba en ese momento era la que dormía a su lado. Regina. Después de que se desmayara se encargó de colocarla en una posición cómoda en la cama e hizo que se despertara, lo que le llevó unos minutos. Más tarde y a pesar de las quejas de la morena, logró que descansara de nuevo, pero ella no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo más. Porque Regina no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero Emma sí. Y la alcaldesa iba a matarla en cuanto lo descubriera.

Le había pedido a Henry un café, pues ella no quería despegarse del lado de su novia hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. El chico le hizo caso y le hizo compañía hasta que Regina volvió a despertar.

\- Hey… - la saludó Emma, sonriendo. – Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente.

\- Hey. – saludó Regina de vuelta. - ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

\- Queríamos ver si estabas bien después del desmayo de anoche. – explicó Henry.

\- Eh…sí, estoy bien. Sigo algo cansada, pero estoy bien.

Emma le acarició la cabeza y le colocó un mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja antes de sonreír de nuevo. Tenía que solucionar todo aquello antes de que Regina se enterase.

\- Sigue descansando entonces. Henry se quedará a cuidarte. Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres, me han llamado hace un rato.

\- Está bien. – dijo la morena, pero sin soltarse de ella. – No tardes mucho. Tienes que ayudarme a mantener en pie este pueblo.

Regina había intentado sonreír, pero se veía tan cansada que apenas podía sostener media sonrisa. Emma se sintió fatal, no quería dejarla sola, pero tenía que hacerlo. Además, tenía a Henry. Nada malo podía pasar en ese pequeño rato en el que no estaría, ¿verdad?

 **-x-**

Mary Margaret se lanzó a abrazar a Emma en cuanto la rubia entró por la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Esta se sintió un poco abrumada por tanta efusividad, pero lo entendía. Habían pasado más de un año siendo compañeras de trabajo, sin conocerse en realidad. Y con David, pasaba lo mismo. Sin contar con el hecho de que había intentado ligar con Regina, que pasaría por alto debido a la maldición.

\- ¡Emma! No sabes cómo te hemos echado de menos.

\- Créeme, lo sé. Aunque ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo supiéramos. – suspiró la rubia, visiblemente preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con Regina? – preguntó David, que al igual que su mujer, también estaba al corriente de todo.

\- Sí. Anoche…cuando volvimos…se desmayó, y esta mañana ha amanecido sin fuerzas para levantarse. Tengo miedo de que sea su enfermedad, al fin y al cabo no pude curarla y…

\- Emma. – la interrumpió su madre. – No sabemos nada. Regina es fuerte, te tiene a ti, a Henry. Y nos tiene a nosotros. En el caso de no estar curada, encontraremos la manera. Lo sé.

\- Ya…pero no estoy de humor para discursos esperanzadores. En fin, solo venía a saludaros y a ver si estabais bien. Si tengo noticias nuevas, informaré.

\- Dinos cualquier cosa. – pidió David. – Estaremos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea.

Emma se despidió de sus padres con una triste sonrisa, sabía que ellos estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla, para ayudar a Regina, pero no había mucho en lo que fuesen útiles. La enfermedad de Regina tenía que ver con la magia, y lamentablemente poco sabían con respecto a ella.

Preguntarle a Regina era una mala idea, por supuesto. Y preguntarle a Gold…no, definitivamente no. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba que él supiera de otro modo de curarla. Bella podía ser una opción, pero el problema seguía estando ahí. Siempre tenía como sombra a aquel hombrecillo.

 **-x-**

Por el camino decidió parar en Granny's. Después de lo que había pasado con Ruby, lo mínimo que se mecería la morena era una disculpa y un agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

\- ¿Ruby? – preguntó a la abuelita al entrar, pues su amiga no estaba atendiendo en la barra.

\- Ahora sale.

Emma se dejó abrazar por su amiga en cuanto la vio, y no se cansó de repetirle una y mil veces lo mucho que lo sentía.

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Emma. De verdad.

\- Sí que tengo. Nos ayudaste mucho a Regina y a mí. Demasiado. Nunca sabré cómo pagártelo.

\- Puedes trabajar en Granny's por mí durante un mes. – dijo Ruby, dándole un codazo a Emma y riéndose. – Es broma. No seas tonta Emma, ya me lo has pagado dejándome ver como Regina y tú se enamoraban por segunda vez.

La rubia se sonrojó tras escuchar las palabras de Ruby, a lo que esta respondió con una carcajada. Hablaron de Regina, y la morena también ofreció su ayuda incondicional a Emma. Esta última se preguntó en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto para pasar a ser tan maravillosa, para pasar de estar sola a tener a tanta gente que la quería y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

 **-x-**

Para cuando Emma volvió a casa, Henry la estaba esperando impaciente en la entrada. El chico se veía bastante preocupado y agradecido por la llegada de su madre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Henry? ¿Cómo está Regina?

\- Después de que te fueras mamá se quedó dormida y no se ha despertado. Quería darle las medicinas que me dijiste, pero…no he podido despertarla. Mamá, por favor ayúdala.

\- Voy enseguida. Te prometo que se va a despertar. – dijo sosteniendo a su hijo por las mejillas, intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque ella estaba peor. – Y la vamos a salvar. Vamos a curarla y tu madre será la de siempre.

Sin pensárselo, se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio, donde, como Henry le había dicho, la morena seguía durmiendo. Su respiración era tranquila, parecía que estaba simplemente descansando, y la expresión en su cara no daba pistas de ningún tipo de dolor o molestia. Estaba preciosa, como cada vez que dormía.

\- Regina… -susurró Emma, tratando de despertarla lo más suavemente posible. – ¿Regina?

Como por arte de magia, la alcaldesa despertó de su sueño al oír la voz de Emma. La sheriff suspiró aliviada, llevándose su mano derecha al corazón. Algo estaba pasando y la morena lo sabía, no entendía por qué no querían contárselo.

\- Emma… - susurró, incorporándose para quedar sentada sobre la cama. La rubia acomodó unos cojines para que estuviese cómoda. - ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Simplemente estás cansada. Es normal, no todos los días se rompen maldiciones que mueven a un pueblo entero.

La verdad era que Emma siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor. Y también lograba que olvidara su preocupación por momentos, un poquito. Puede que a veces, más de un poquito.

\- No, Emma. Quiero que me digas la verdad. – Regina alcanzó una de sus manos y la colocó entre las suyas. – Por favor. No quiero que me ocultes lo que está pasando.

\- Yo… - No podía mentirle. No a ella. Nunca había podido. – Está bien. Te lo explicaré. Pero no vale salir de esta cama ni hacer una locura.

\- Te lo prometo.

La salvadora carraspeó, para nada convencida, pero sabiendo que tendría que contárselo, y también que no le gustaría. No le gustaría nada. Se lo iba a tomar fatal.

\- Estás enferma, Regina. Es una enfermedad mágica que no sabemos cómo se ha creado o qué lo ha hecho. Hemos intentado curarte, por todos los medios. Pero no hemos logrado nada. No tiene cura, y… - tragó saliva- es mortal.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Semanas antes de la maldición. Tú también lo sabías. Belle y Gold nos informaron sobre ella. Pero…digamos que hice trampa. Te borré esos recuerdos para que no sufrieras. Y para que no frustraras mi plan.

\- Emma, dime que no…dime que tú no lanzaste la maldición.

\- ¡No! – dijo rápidamente, pero Regina alzó una ceja y enseguida supo que era un error. – Bueno…sí, pero no del todo. Tuve ayuda. Quería ayudarte. Tú me dijiste que no importaba nada…

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¡No! – gritó Emma, al borde de las lágrimas. - ¡No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques! Vamos a encontrar la manera de resolver esto, Regina, y si tú no quieres colaborar lo haré yo sola._

 _\- Gold te dijo que no existía cura. En unos cuantos meses me voy a morir y lo único que deberíamos hacer es disfrutar del tiempo que me queda._

 _\- Me niego a que te mueras. No puedo perderte, Regina. Ni tampoco Henry. No. Después de todo lo que has pasado…te mereces tu final feliz._

 _\- Ya tengo mi final feliz, Emma. Te tengo a ti, a Henry…incluso a tus padres. Tengo una familia, y ahora el pueblo no me ve como lo que era, ya no soy la Reina Malvada, ahora soy simplemente Regina. Puedo morir en paz. Solo…déjame vivir estos meses con ustedes, hasta que llegue el día._

 _Fin flashback_

Aquella vez Regina había insistido en que no quería que la salvaran, y esta vez iba a hacer lo mismo, así que la rubia la frenó antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- Escucha Regina. Tú no vas a morir todavía. Y no importa lo que cueste, voy a salvarte aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón del pecho para ponértelo a ti, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a perderte, y esta vez las cosas van a salir bien. Me da igual que esto teóricamente no tenga cura, ya hemos logrado cosas imposibles juntas. Esto solo será un reto más, lo vamos a conseguir.

Los ojos de la morena no aguantaron más y empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin parar. Emma la abrazó y Regina lloró, solo lloró hasta que no pudo más. El hombro de la rubia acabó empapado, y ella se quedó seca, se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

\- No me vas a contradecir esta vez, ¿verdad? – preguntó la salvadora, secando las lágrimas que quedaban en la cara de su novia. – Prométemelo, por favor.

\- No lo voy a hacer. Te lo prometo, Emma. Pero no te vas a arrancar el corazón por ningún motivo. Buscaremos la solución, te lo prometo, pero sin víctimas. Si voy a seguir viviendo, va a ser contigo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! ¿Recordáis que en el capítulo anterior dije que quedaban pocos capítulos pero no sabía cuántos? Bueno, pues resulta que este es el penúltimo. ¡Nos acercamos ya al final de la historia! Me gustaría agradeceros a quienes habéis comentado uno, dos, más, o tooodos los capítulos del fic, y también a quienes lo leéis aunque no digáis nada. Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que este capítulo os guste.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **17**

Si algo era seguro, es que Emma Swan era una cabezota. Y como cabezota que era, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Esta vez no iba a ser menos. El objetivo estaba claro, salvar a Regina. Pero para eso, debía retrasar cualquier efecto de la enfermedad lo máximo posible.

Llevaba cuatro días de intensa búsqueda, pero aún no había logrado hallar ninguna respuesta. Se iba a volver loca.

La morena, por su parte, había recobrado fuerzas gracias a los cuidados de Emma y Henry. No había agradecido demasiado las visitas de Mary Margaret y David, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Quería hacer cosas, quería ir a trabajar, que su día a día fuese normal y no tener encima a su novia y a su hijo diciéndole qué debía y no debía hacer. Lo estaban haciendo por su bien, lo sabía, pero Regina era una mujer independiente.

También seguía confundida, pues la rubia no le había dado demasiadas respuestas sobre su enfermedad mágica, y eso la preocupaba. Emma estaba ocultándole algo, y debía ser algo grave. Estaba segura de que haría cualquier locura por ella, hecho que no la tranquilizaba para nada.

\- Eh, Regina, ¿qué haces levantada? – preguntó Emma nada más entrar por la puerta de la mansión, después de una rápida visita a casa de sus padres.

\- Me voy a trabajar. – respondió la morena, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- No, ni hablar, te quedas aquí. No pienso arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

\- Pero Emma, estoy aburrida, tengo ganas de hacer más que estar en la cama todo el día esperando a que encuentres una cura o lo que sea que estés buscando. Además, este pueblo necesita a su alcaldesa.

\- Está bien. Es verdad. – admitió la rubia, pensando. – Pero trabajarás desde aquí. Te traeré todo lo necesario.

Regina suspiró. Discutir con Emma no iba a servir para otra cosa que acabar con las pocas fuerzas con las que se había levantado esa mañana, así que solo asintió y dejó que la rubia la acompañara al estudio.

\- Tengo que dejarte otra vez. – se quejó la sheriff. – Odio hacerlo, pero creo que estoy cerca de algo. Al menos eso espero. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?

La alcaldesa asintió y Emma se despidió de ella con un beso rápido. Últimamente su vida iba a contrarreloj.

 **-x-**

Regina estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no oyó el timbre sonar un par de horas después. Emma le había llevado esa mañana un montón de papeleo y un donut, que aunque lo rechazó en un principio, terminó comiéndoselo. Desde entonces, se había mantenido ocupada.

El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces, hasta que la morena notó un ruido que no provenía de su mente y se dirigió a abrir. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en su puerta se encontró con Zelena.

\- Hola hermanita.

\- Hola. – saludó secamente Regina.

No se llevaban mal. La pelirroja había desistido de su plan hacía bastante tiempo y la había dejado en paz, pero no había intentado acercarse a ella. Simplemente se había mantenido al margen. Eso podía ser bueno, pero también podía ser malo, así que Regina prefería tener ciertas precauciones con ella.

\- ¿Qué querías? – preguntó, intentando ser amable, pero su tono de voz denotaba todo lo contrario. Zelena se había mantenido en silencio frente a ella por unos segundos.

\- He venido a decirte que te quiero ayudar. No es justo que el único miembro que queda vivo de mi familia también se muera.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…¿por qué ahora?

\- Porque Regina, yo mantuve mis recuerdos durante la maldición. Por eso creían que estaba loca. Incluso tú lo creías, cuando en el fondo sabías que era verdad. – suspiró e hizo una pausa. – El tiempo que pasé en el manicomio me hizo pensar. Más de lo que hubiese querido, la verdad. Y aunque había dejado mi venganza de lado, seguía odiándote. Pero allí…finalmente, después de reflexionar, me di cuenta de que no te odiaba a ti. Odiaba a madre. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y te debo una disculpa.

Regina analizó sus palabras lentamente, mientras salían de su boca. No parecía estar mintiendo. Parecía ser completamente honesta. Y ella también se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

\- Acepto tus disculpas, Zelena.

\- Gracias. – dijo la pelirroja. - ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a Emma?

\- Por la hora que es… - respondió la morena, tras pensarlo unos segundos. – debe de estar en la biblioteca.

 **-x-**

Al final se había decidido por Bella. Necesitaba su ayuda, sin lugar a dudas. Y si Mr. Gold presentaba algún problema, no le importaba. Se encargaría de él, como ya había hecho otras veces. El hombrecillo podía ser muy listo, pero ella estaba enamorada, y si algo había aprendido de sus padres es que el amor verdadero siempre ganaba. _Vaya, estás bastante cursi hoy, ¿eh, Emma?_ , se regañó mentalmente, dejando escapar una sonrisa al pensar en Regina. Iba a salvarla, no importaba el precio.

\- Bella, ¿has encontrado algo?

\- Nada nuevo, Emma. – respondió la bibliotecaria. – Lo que teníamos al principio. La enfermedad de Regina es muy rara…y no se ha encontrado cura para ella.

"No se ha encontrado cura" eran palabras mucho más alentadoras que "no existe cura", lo que daba un margen, aunque sea mínimo, de posibilidades para salvarla. Storybrooke seguiría teniendo a su alcaldesa de siempre, pues nadie podría reemplazarla jamás, así como Henry tendría a sus dos madres y ella seguiría teniendo a su pareja.

\- ¡Espera! Aquí hay algo nuevo… - exclamó Bella de pronto.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó Emma corriendo hasta ella, casi abalanzándose sobre la pobre mujer.

\- Tengo que traducirlo, espérame cinco minutos.

Esos cinco minutos se transformaron en dos gracias a los brazos cruzados y al ceño fruncido de la rubia.

\- Ya está. – anunció la bibliotecaria. – Dice que…que la enfermedad no se contrae naturalmente, alguien tiene que lanzarla sobre ti. Como una maldición, sólo que esta es inmune al beso de amor verdadero.

\- Mierda. Voy a ver a Regina. Descubriré quién ha sido.

Emma cogió su chaqueta de cuero roja y salió de la biblioteca, siendo interceptada por Zelena antes de llegar a su coche.

\- Emma.

\- Hola, Zelena. ¿Qué ocurre? – la rubia fue más amable que Regina, pero su tono de voz también mostraba estar a la defensiva.

\- Escucha, he venido a hablar contigo porque quiero ayudar a Regina. Acabo de ir a visitarla, y… me temo que su estado es peor del que creía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó nerviosa la sheriff. – Explícamelo todo por favor, voy a ir a verla ahora mismo.

\- No es la primera persona a la que conozco con esa enfermedad. Yo misma hice que una mujer enfermara de la misma manera hace mucho tiempo. – ante la mirada de Emma, siguió explicándose rápidamente – Esta vez yo no he sido, si es lo que estás pensando. Existe una cura para ella, pero es muy arriesgada.

\- No me importa. – dijo duramente la rubia. – Correré el riesgo que haga falta para salvarla.

\- Bien. Entonces debes darte prisa. Hoy puede tener más fuerzas, pero enseguida recaerá.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago? Zelena, ¿qué hago?

\- Llévala al hospital. Ahí podrán ralentizar lo máximo posible los síntomas y los efectos de la enfermedad.

 **-x-**

La respiración de Emma era completamente irregular cuando llegó corriendo a la mansión de nuevo, después de no pisarla durante horas. Había dejado el coche aparcado frente a la biblioteca y se había ido corriendo hasta la casa que ahora compartía con Regina porque no se sentía capacitada para conducir.

\- ¿Regina?

La morena salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque se notaba forzada. En su cara se notaba el cansancio que estaba sintiendo, por mucho que quisiese ocultarlo. De un momento a otro se iba a desmayar, Emma lo sabía. Zelena le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla y sí, era complicado. No el proceso en sí, sino el momento en que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que esperar al momento en que Regina estuviese entre la vida y la muerte, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo en el momento exacto. Y además, necesitaba conocer al culpable de todo aquello. Todo eso sin tener en cuenta el gran riesgo que tenía de morir por salvarla.

\- Emma, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí, solo…un poco cansada. Necesito un vaso de agua.

\- Oh, te lo traigo en un segundo.

Ese segundo fue el que necesitó Regina para casi caer en el suelo, de no ser por los brazos de su novia. Había perdido el equilibrio solamente, y Emma agradeció que no fuera un desmayo. La ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá de la sala y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Regina. Hay cosas que tengo que contarte, pero primero voy a llevarte al hospital. El Doctor Whale se hará cargo de ti. Allí estarás segura.

\- Si quisiera que un inútil me cuidase, habría llamado a tus padres. – refunfuñó la morena, descontenta con esa decisión.

\- Por favor. – pidió Emma, tomando su mano derecha entre las propias. – Necesito que hagas esto.

\- De acuerdo. – Regina no podía rechazarla, no si se ponía de esa manera. Prácticamente le rogaba con la mirada.

 **-x-**

Odiaba aquel hospital. Odiaba el color blanco que tenían las paredes. Odiaba a todos los médicos y enfermeras que trabajaban allí, incluido a Whale. Especialmente a Whale. Y ahora, tenía que depender de sus cuidados. Ella había sido la reina malvada, ¡por el amor de dios! Su yo del pasado se avergonzaría al verse en ese estado. Lo triste es que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Al menos, Emma estaba a su lado. Le había asegurado que no se iba a mover de allí a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, y que le diría toda la verdad. Una vez que las dejaron solas, Regina habló.

\- Estoy preparada para escuchar. – dijo, mientras la rubia acomodaba un par de almohadas detrás de ella para que pudiese sentarse cómodamente.

\- Vale. Esto no es fácil, Regina, y puede que me odies. Yo también me odio, porque me equivoqué.

\- Emma, déjate de rodeos, por favor.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Verás…cuando descubrimos lo de tu enfermedad, acudí a Gold, aunque sabía que era peligroso, y que querría algo a cambio. Entonces, me comentó que solo había una forma de salvarte.

\- Saliendo del pueblo con una maldición.

\- Sí, pero esta era diferente. No requería el corazón de lo que más amase.

\- Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Él insistió que al ser la salvadora, podía lanzar hechizos y maldiciones de manera diferente, sin sacrificar a nadie. Y lo único que necesitaba para ello era…mi magia. Esto jamás lo supiste, desde el momento que te dije que iría a Gold me pediste que no lo hiciera, que no confiara en él. Pero no veía otra manera Regina, y yo deseaba salvarte de todas formas.

\- Entonces, has sacrificado tu magia por mí y aun así no ha servido de nada.

\- Si lo dices así suena a que he sido muy estúpida.

\- Y lo has sido. Emma, ¡no tenías que sacrificar nada por mí!

\- Yo…Regina, pienses lo que pienses, yo sacrificaría todo lo que soy por ti.

La morena apartó su mirada, su rostro llenándose de lágrimas. Emma quiso acercarse a consolarla, pero no la dejó. Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Ella no merecía nada de eso, tenía que haber muerto y todos los demás haber seguido con su vida. El mundo no debía pararse por ella.

\- Eso no es todo… - continuó Emma. – Sé que estás enfadada y quizás quieras que me vaya, pero tengo que explicarte lo que he descubierto hoy.

Regina no dijo nada, sabía que la rubia iba a continuar dijese lo que dijese. Y la realidad era que, por muy furiosa que estuviera, no quería que se fuera.

\- Alguien tuvo que hacer que te enfermaras así. Es como un hechizo, una maldición. Algo así me explicó Bella. Y por si te interesa, hay una forma de salvarte. – decidió omitir los riesgos. – Pero para eso necesito saber quién lo hizo.

\- Sólo puede haber una persona que me hizo esto. – respondió Regina. – Rumpelstiltskin.

 **-x-**

Emma se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta? Para Gold todos los habitantes del pueblo eran sus marionetas, siempre terminaban haciendo lo que él quería. Ese hombrecillo solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. La había engañado para lanzar la maldición y quedarse con su magia – que no sabía que querría hacer con ella – y disfrutar de su sufrimiento. La maldición solo había sido un entretenimiento para él, sabía que iban a romperla y que volverían. Como también sabía cómo se podía salvar a Regina.

Había dejado a la morena en la habitación del hospital, confusa y acompañada de sus padres y Henry, cuando salió a toda velocidad en busca del culpable de su dolor. Como siempre, este se encontraba en la tienda de antigüedades, limpiando el polvo inexistente de uno de los cientos de objetos que conservaba allí.

\- Tú. – gruñó Emma enfadada.

\- Vaya, iba a negarlo pero no serviría de nada. Además, no sería tan divertido, ¿verdad? – dijo Gold, soltando una risita.

\- ¿Por qué le has hecho eso? – gritó la rubia, enfadada, acercándose a él dando grandes zancadas. – Contéstame.

\- Oh, querida, llevo muchos años intentando acabar con Regina. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo le tendría cariño, pero no. Entre tú y ella no paraban de acabar con mis planes, y estaba cansado.

\- Pienso salvar a Regina y seguiremos destruyendo tus planes, maldito cabrón. – dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, amenazándole. – Y eso si somos benevolentes y no acabamos contido.

\- Suerte con eso, querida. – respondió, repitiendo su risita tan molesta.

Emma se dio la vuelta unos segundos, antes de girarse de nuevo sin que el hombrecillo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que este fue a parar al suelo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – preguntó, poniendo un pie sobre el pecho de él, sonriendo victoriosamente.

\- Siendo muy, muy, muy optimista…una hora.

\- Tiempo suficiente.

Puede que ya no tuviese magia, pero seguía teniendo recursos. Uno de esos recursos, la fuerza bruta y todo aquello que había aprendido mientras robaba con Neal. Después de otro golpe a Gold, abrió su caja fuerte y encontró justo lo que estaba buscando.

 **-x-**

Tenía que marcar la fecha en el calendario, porque ese día había hecho más ejercicio que nunca. Y solo podía recuperarse con un chocolate caliente, pizza, donuts y cualquier comida basura que se le ocurriera. Y con Regina a su lado. Viva. Pero también con Henry, claro.

Entró en la habitación del hospital causando un estruendo, se había chocado con todo a su paso y tiró al suelo todo lo que se interpuso en su camino.

\- Estoy aquí.

\- Nos hemos dado cuenta, cariño. – dijo Mary Margaret. - ¿Por qué has venido así?

\- Tengo que salvar a Regina. Dejadme a solas con ella, por favor.

-Tanto su madre como David asintieron, seguidos por Henry. La morena no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierta. Emma lo sabía.

\- Regina. – dijo susurrando, acercándose a ella despacio. – Estoy aquí. He vuelto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mal.

\- Lo sé. Pero he encontrado la solución, ¿sabes?

Regina hizo su mejor intento por sonreír, pero no lo logró. Miró a la rubia con dificultad, intentando agradecerle sin palabras, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

\- Ten, tienes que beber esto. – le mostró un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Esencia de salvadora. – rió para levantarle el ánimo a la alcaldesa. – Es lo que queda de mi magia.

\- Pero, Emma…yo no…no puedo beber eso.

\- Sí puedes, y lo vas a hacer. Aun no sabemos si funcionará, pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Quiso rechazarlo, quiso decirle a Emma que no quería beberlo, quiso que lo bebiera ella y recuperase sus poderes, pero estaba muy cansada, se sentía fatal. No tenía fuerzas para contradecir a nadie. Así que cuando Emma acercó aquel líquido a sus labios, bebió, sin remedio. Pero no sintió nada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó la rubia, ilusionada, pero al ver la expresión negativa de Regina, su expresión cambió totalmente. - ¡Joder!

Esperó cinco minutos. Diez. Quince. Seguía sin ocurrir nada. Se supone que debía funcionar. Al menos, debía hacer sentir a Regina mejor, pero no había tenido efecto, y quedaba poco tiempo para el final. Su esperanza disminuía a cada segundo. La morena la reclamó, alargando un brazo hacia ella.

\- Emma…me gustaría que fueras tú…quien se quedase aquí mientras…me muero.

Aquello le partió el corazón a la sheriff. Que se creía ella que la iba a dejar morir. Si le quedaba un mínimo de esperanza, se iba a aferrar a ella. No iba a dejar de luchar hasta el último momento, hasta que ya no hubiese remedio. Y no se había dado cuenta, pero su rostro empezaba a empaparse con lágrimas.

\- Me voy a quedar. Siempre voy a estar aquí. – dijo Emma, secándose las lágrimas. - Pero tú no te vas a morir. Eres la madre responsable. Henry te necesita. Tú no te das cuenta, pero sin ti, todos estamos perdidos.

Había llegado el momento. Regina respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, sabiendo que se acercaba el final de su vida. Y Emma, negándose a que no hubiese otra alternativa, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Intentarlo una vez más. Se acercó al cuerpo de la morena todo lo que pudo, casi cubriéndola con un abrazo, para luego darle un beso, uno que sabía a certeza de ser el último. Y de repente, una especie de humo blanco surgió desde un punto inexacto entre los cuerpos de ambas mujeres y se expandió por toda la habitación, rompiendo ventanas y puertas, todo lo que encontraba a su paso, con la intención de llegar hasta el último rincón de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Regina? ¿Y con Emma? ¿Y con el resto del pueblo?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y...¡hemos llegado al final! Una vez más, agradeceros las reviews, la presencia, y el haber leído el fic. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al igual que lo he hecho yo, y que este capítulo os deje un buen sabor de boca. Muchas gracias por todo :)**

* * *

 **Con** **fusión**

 **18**

Emma se despertó desorientada. La persiana estaba abierta y la luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, pero no sabía qué hora era. Inconscientemente tanteó el otro lado de la cama con la mano, pero estaba vacío. Por eso nunca quería despertar. Por eso le dolía abrir los ojos. Porque Regina ya no estaba ahí. Era difícil, y cada mañana aquel lugar vacío le destrozaba un poco más el alma. Todas las noches, sin excepción, la morena se colaba en sus sueños y podía jurar que se sentía tan real que siempre creía que estaba despierta. Sin embargo, tan solo era un juego que su propia mente creaba, que la hacía sentir bien durante breves momentos, para después arrebatárselo todo de nuevo con la salida del sol. Y cada día alargaba más el despertar. Cada día intentaba aferrarse más a esos sueños, en los que Regina estaba con ella.

Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, que estuviera triste no quería decir que no tuviese trabajo que hacer, aunque ahora todo fuera un caos. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse cuando la persona con la que pensaba compartir el resto de su vida ya no estaba ahí? Una lágrima silenciosa de deslizó por su mejilla, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra…hasta que terminó cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Mamá, ¿ya estás despierta? – preguntó Henry entrando a la habitación que antes compartían sus dos madres. – Mamá… - susurró sentándose a su lado, abrazándola para consolarla.

Henry era ahora su único apoyo, su única fuerza, lo que la hacía levantarse cada mañana y seguir adelante con su vida. Sus padres también eran de gran ayuda, pero el chico sabía por lo que estaba pasando, compartía su dolor y la entendía.

\- Todo va a estar bien, mamá. – intentaba calmarla Henry, sin obtener mucho éxito. – Yo…estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

La rubia dejó de llorar unos minutos después, se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban con ayuda de su hijo e intentó sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes, Henry? Admiro tu esperanza y tu fe, siempre la he admirado. Yo solo… - suspiró – me duele despertarme y darme cuenta de que no está aquí.

\- Lo sé, mamá. Yo también la echo de menos. Pero la vamos a encontrar.

\- Ojalá chico, ojalá.

Se tomó un momento para estabilizarse, se levantó y palmeó el hombro de Henry.

\- Venga, ve yendo a la cocina que ahora bajo. Hay que ponerse en marcha, la Operación Cobra parte II no va a avanzar si nos quedamos aquí.

La segunda parte de la Operación Cobra se había puesto en marcha enseguida. Cuando el humo blanco apareció en el hospital y se extendió por la ciudad de Storybrooke, todo parecía haberse solucionado. Pero para sorpresa de Emma y todo el que estuviera pendiente de Regina, las cosas no eran lo que parecían. Aquella espesa bruma había cubierto por completo su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro, ya no estaba. Regina había desparecido.

Así que ahora, el nuevo objetivo que tenían Henry y Emma, era encontrar al miembro que faltaba en la ecuación Swan-Mills. La rubia trataba de pensar positivamente que _"desparecido"_ es mejor que _"muerto",_ y que había posibilidades de que Regina estaba en algún lado, sólo tenían que buscarla bien. Pero lo cierto era que en todo el mes no habían conseguido ni una sola pista. Ningún resultado. Y sí, ya había pasado un mes, aunque se sentía como si fuera un año.

 **-x-**

David entró en la comisaría agitado, como si hubiera ido corriendo desde su casa – o desde cualquier otro punto del pueblo – hasta allí. Emma ya estaba allí, mirando al techo sin nada que hacer, aguantándose las ganas de darse contra la pared como si así fuera a encontrar respuestas.

\- Emma, ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó entre intrigada y nerviosa, levantándose rápidamente de su silla. - ¿Es sobre Regina?

\- No, sobre ella no tenemos novedades. Es Henry.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Henry? Lo dejé con mamá esta mañana.

\- Mary Margaret me acaba de llamar. Se descuidó un momento y Henry ya no estaba.

\- ¡Joder! Se ha ido a buscar a Regina por su cuenta. Por eso no quería que no estuviese vigilado.

Maldecía a Henry. Lo quería con todo su corazón, era verdad, pero odiaba sus momentos de valentía. El chico podía meterse en problemas, y aunque era consciente de que con tan solo diez años había conseguido encontrarla en Boston, su instinto protector no se desactivaba.

\- Vamos a separarnos. Busca por donde se te ocurra que pueda estar. Yo iré al bosque, a los límites de la ciudad, a donde sea. Necesito encontrar a mi hijo.

No podía perderle. A él no. No podía arriesgarse a perder a otro miembro de su familia. Ya era suficiente con uno. Le había repetido una y otra vez al chico que no se le ocurriera ir solo a investigar, que estaban los dos juntos en eso, que contara con ella para cualquier cosa que pasara. Pero, una vez más, había hecho oídos sordos y la había ignorado.

No estaba. No estaba en Stroybrooke, en ningún lado. Es como si se hubiese esfumado. Y aun así, había algo que no encajaba. Al igual que con Regina, pero ella sí que no estaba en la ciudad. La había inspeccionado a conciencia, incluso había descubierto lugares que no conocía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía sentirse más frustrada. Cuando estaba a punto de explotar, de destrozar lo primero que encontrase a mano, su móvil sonó. Su padre.

\- Emma, tienes que venir inmediatamente. Henry ha salido de Storybrooke.

Cuando la rubia se reunió con David, él estaba frente a su propia casa. El escenario era completamente normal, no había nada que llamara la atención. A menos que fueras Emma Swan. O el dueño del coche que había desaparecido, que en este caso no era otro que David.

\- Sabía que tus lecciones de conducir no iban a traer nada bueno. – amenazó la sheriff, señalando a su padre de manera amenazadora.

\- Eh, cálmate, te estás pareciendo a Regina. Solo te ha faltado insultarme. – bromeó él, tiñendo de tristeza la mirada de la rubia, que se dejó caer sentándose sobre la acera, mirando a la nada. – Lo siento.

\- No, no pasa nada. Puedes mencionarla. No es como si estuviera muerta, ¿sabes? Sólo…está desparecida, eso es todo. Verás cómo Henry aparece esta noche en la puerta con ella del brazo.

Tras esto último soltó un suspiro, dejando escapar una sonrisa triste. Que pasara eso sería fantástico, demasiado para ser real, lamentablemente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía seguirle la pista a su hijo? ¿Debía esperar? ¿Debía ponerse histérica? ¿Debía estar furiosa? Por suerte para ella, no pudo decidirlo.

\- Ni te atrevas a salir del pueblo, Emma. Estás demasiado alterada y podría pasarte algo. Con o sin Regina, Henry va a volver sin ningún tipo de problema. Él siempre consigue lo que se propone.

No pudo replicar, pero tampoco quería. Sabía que David estaba en lo cierto, y ella estaba demasiado cansada, así que simplemente le pidió que la llevara a casa.

 **-x-**

Mary Margaret se había quedado con ella casi toda la tarde, cuidándola y también vigilándola por si se le ocurría cometer alguna locura. David, por el contrario, había estado de aquí para allá, intentando averiguar si Henry habló con alguien antes de irse, si había dado datos…pero no halló ninguna respuesta. Sin duda, era un chico inteligente.

Pero lo más cierto de todo aquello era que, aunque había disfrutado de sus cuidados, la sheriff quería estar sola y hundirse en su dolor, por lo que pidió a sus padres amablemente que la dejaran, y les prometió que les llamaría si ocurría algo. Sabía que aun así no los tranquilizaba, pero había conseguido que la dejaran en paz. Quería llorar, meterse en la cama, y también quería atiborrarse a helado de chocolate.

Cuando se dirigía a la cocina a por el enorme bote de helado que, a pesar de las quejas de la morena, siempre había en el congelador, el sonido del timbre la sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que se encontró tras abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella, sonriente, se encontraba Regina. Parecía cambiada. Parecía una Regina nueva. Se veía más joven, más feliz, más… ¿ingenua? ¿Realmente podía parecer _ingenua_? Estaba vestida con la ropa que la caracterizaba, siempre elegante, pero había algo diferente en ella, solo que no lograba identificar el qué. Y sobre todas las cosas, Emma la vio más guapa que nunca.

Como ninguna de las dos decía nada, la morena carraspeó y acabó con aquel silencio.

\- ¿Eres la madre de Henry?

\- Hola.

 _Hola._ Igual que la primera vez que se vieron, la rubia solo pudo soltar el estúpido hola que la había hecho querer abofetearse sin parar. Otra vez. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Nada. No cuando la voz de Regina sonaba tan suave, dulce, tan perdida. Entonces entendió que la morena no recordaba nada. Por enésima vez. Quien hubiera inventado esa maldición se debía estar llevando mucho dinero por los derechos de autor.

\- Quiero decir… - se corrigió Emma – sí, soy la madre de Henry. ¿Quieres pasar? Tengo sidra de manzana, si te apetece.

\- ¿No tienes nada más fuerte?

La sheriff no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír. Vaya, parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles por un momento. Asintió y la hizo pasar, para servirle una bebida de lo primero que encontró y guiarla hacia el estudio, donde podían hablar cómodamente.

\- Henry me ha encontrado. – Explicó Regina. – En Boston. Me…dijo que mi familia me esperaría aquí, y como no tenía a nadie confié en él. Parece un buen chico.

\- Lo es. – respondió Emma. – Lo has educado bien.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Henry. Es mi hijo biológico, pero tú lo criaste. Yo aparecí por aquí cuando él tenía 10 años. También me trajo hasta aquí. También para encontrar a mi familia.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Nos conocemos de antes? – preguntó la morena, frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente confundida, pero sin perder esa nueva amabilidad con la que había aparecido.

\- Sí, claro. – sonrió la rubia. – Regina, es muy importante para mí que me dejes intentar algo. Si no funciona, te prometo que te pediré perdón mil veces. Un millón si hace falta. Pero necesito hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Emma no respondió, porque sabía que iba a negarse. No la iba a dejar besarla así, simplemente por las buenas. Así que se aceró despacio, intentando no asustarla, y en un ágil movimiento atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Entonces, una onda se expandió desde esa sala hasta el resto del pueblo, como había supuesto.

\- ¡Hemos roto otra maldición! – gritó la sheriff, levantándose y arrastrando a Regina con ella, dándole vueltas en el aire.

\- Emma, suéltame, no es gracioso. – se quejó la morena.

La rubia la soltó, pero luego volvió a abrazarla, abrazo que Regina correspondió de la misma manera. Porque ella, al igual que Emma pero inconscientemente, también la había necesitado.

\- Me has salvado, Emma. Lo has hecho. Lo has conseguido. – agradeció Regina, sin separarse de la rubia.

\- No he sido yo. Hemos sido las dos.

\- No Emma, has sido tú. Solo tú. No perdiste tu magia, ¿sabías? Todo era un truco, siempre estuvo ahí. ¿No la sientes ahora? Gracias a ella pudiste salvarme.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? Necesito que me lo expliques todo, Regina. Al igual que cómo apareciste en Boston.

\- Cuando…desaparecí de aquí, aparecí en un hospital de Boston. Estaba bastante enferma, pero ya no era una enfermedad mágica. De alguna manera u otra, hiciste que me pudiese curar. Pasé varios días en cuidados intensivos, pero por suerte todo salió bien y durante todo el mes estuve recuperándome. No sé cómo, pero Henry me encontró. El resto ya lo sabes.

 _Flashback_

 _A pesar de no recordar nada, por primera vez en un mes Regina se sentía bien. Al fin estaba totalmente recuperada, y el médico le había dicho que le daría en alta en unas horas. Lo había pasado realmente mal. Hubo momentos en los que creyó que no iba a seguir adelante, que su vida acabaría ahí mismo, en un hospital, con el único recuerdo de haber despertado enferma. De resto, todo era blanco._

 _Estaba emocionada por salir de aquella habitación, por ver la luz del sol y conocer algo más que esas cuatro paredes blancas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no sabía dónde ir. Entonces, para su suerte, un joven chico tocó a la puerta. Parecía conocerla._

 _\- Hola. Parece que ya te encuentras bien. – saludó educadamente, sin besos o abrazos, era evidente que la conocía pero que no quería presionarla._

 _\- Hola. Perdona, ¿nos conocemos? – preguntó confusa, no lo había visto en su vida._

 _\- Claro que sí. He venido para llevarte a casa._

 _\- Pero…los médicos dijeron que no tenía familia. O que no la habían encontrado…_

 _\- Entonces tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo. ¿Estás lista para irnos? Toda la familia te está esperando. Te hemos echado mucho de menos._

 _¿Quién era ese chico? Muy dentro de ella, sabía que le era familiar, pero no lograba recordarle. Así que ella tenía una familia, una que la quería y la había echado de menos. Se preguntaba por qué no la habían encontrado antes, por qué no habían ido a verla, pero supuso que encontraría las respuestas después. Así que confió en el chico y lo acompañó._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Henry. Cuando veas a mi madre Emma, te ayudará a recordar. Todos lo haremos si hace falta._

 _Fin flashback_

Emma solo sonrió. Al final, Henry lo había conseguido. Operación Cobra completada. En cuanto lo viera se iba a llevar un beso y una reprimenda. Conociéndole, seguro que se habría ido con sus abuelos.

\- ¿Cómo es que tenemos un hijo tan listo? – preguntó, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Créeme querida, no es gracias a los genes. – respondió Regina, también riendo.

La sheriff se hizo la ofendida y le dio un pequeño codazo.

\- ¡Eh! Me gustabas más cuando eras la dulce Regina que no recordaba nada.

\- No es verdad.

\- Tienes razón. No es verdad. Te quiero, Regina. Nunca más te vayas de mi lado.

A la morena la conmovieron esas palabras, lo que la hizo acercarse a Emma de nuevo y darle un beso.

\- No lo haré. Y tú tampoco, o si no te buscaré, sacaré ese precioso corazón que guardas en tu pecho y lo aplastaré.

Esa amenaza era totalmente una broma, pero la rubia no dudó que la, de nuevo alcaldesa de la ciudad, no tendría reparos en hacerlo si le daba suficientes razones como para volver a convertirse en la reina malvada que una vez había sido.

\- Sabes que no necesitas sacármelo del pecho para tener mi corazón.

\- Lo sé. Y aunque siga un poco ennegrecido, tú tienes el mío. Te quiero, Emma.

Y era verdad. La quería. La quería demasiado. Tanto que el amor le oprimía el pecho hasta el punto de dolerle. Pero era de esos dolores buenos, que te calientan el corazón y te hacen sentir feliz. Eso era lo que ahora Regina tenía. Una familia, y una historia que, sin duda, tendría un final feliz.


End file.
